The One That Got Away
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Música y fogatas al lado del mar. Besos, caricias y promesas mudas hechas en la oscuridad. Creyeron que el destino simplemente los había separado. Que quizás en otra vida sería distinto. Pero fue en esta en la que volvieron a encontrarse / AH / ShortFic
1. The One That Got Away

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Pero las versiones de esta historia y lo que pase en ella, me atrevo a decir tienen la influencia de mi mente._

Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest.  
><span>  
>Nombre de la historia: 'The One That Got Away'<br>Nombre de la autora: Kaprii Mellark  
>Pareja: Bella y Edward<br>Número de palabras: 7.240 (según Word)  
>RatedAdvertencias: M, por obvias razones. No se me ocurre nada más, por el momento. N/A al final. So, enjoy (:  
><em><br>···_

_#_

_**The One That Got Away.**_

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in other life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away…**_

…_**  
>···<strong>_

Cada una de las experiencias que he vivido y los recuerdos que guardo en mi memoria, me llevan a este punto de mi vida.

En el que, en lo más profundo de mi ser, desearía borrar cada uno de los años transcurridos. Tal como el agua del mar se lleva las huellas que mis pies descalzos van dejando en la arena.

_¿Poder controlar el destino?_ Una risa, pequeña y llena de ironía ante un pensamiento tan irreal, escapa de mis labios. Qué iluso puede llegar a ser el hombre. Qué tontos fuimos al pensar que podríamos moldearlo de acuerdo a lo que nos dictaran nuestros corazones.

No teníamos idea…

— _Estaremos juntos, lo sé — afirma él con una seguridad casi genuina y la mira fijamente a los ojos._

— _¿Para siempre? —susurra ella de vuelta y él asiente. — ¿Siempre, siempre?_

— _Igual que en las películas de Disney…— declara con sus ojos claros brillando por la luz que la fogata, a unos metros de distancia, proyecta en ellos. Sumada a una chispa de travesura y una adoración innegable los hace parecer aún más claros de lo que son. Sus labios están presionados fuertemente, torciéndolos en la esquina derecha y una sonrisa lucha por salir. Entonces ella, captando el juego y siguiéndolo, abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y en una fingida indiferencia, lanza un bufido y añade — ¡Pero qué cursi!_

_Él ríe con fuerza y luego ella se une. Luego de unos segundos las risas mueren, dejándolos con la respiración entrecortada, suspiros saliendo de sus bocas y esa mezcla de felicidad y ansiedad propia de su edad en el cuerpo. Y es ahí, cuando con la seriedad que solamente demuestra si el momento lo amerita, él la toma por las mejillas, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su rubor. Une sus frentes y antes de besarla, promete: "Siempre"_

Los momentos vienen como una avalancha a mi mente. El pasado y el deseo utópico adolescente de creer saber y controlar todo. De vivir el momento y pensar que no tendrá fin.  
>A pesar de lo agridulce de las memorias, sonrío.<p>

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué harías si tuvieras mucho, mucho dinero a tu disposición? Quizás algunos comprarían el automóvil de sus sueños. O correrían a Las Vegas y tratarían de doblar la suma, probablemente perdiendo todo en el intento.

Yo, en cambio, no pediría nada de eso. Si pudiera, compraría una máquina del tiempo sólo para ir al pasado. Podría mirarte a los ojos y no salir huyendo, si no que me perdería en el calor de tus brazos. Presionaría mi rostro en el hueco de tu cuello y aspiraría ese olor tan propio de tu piel: a sol, jabón y tabaco. A ti.  
>Y entonces… diría tantas cosas.<p>

_Verano de 1997._

_'Necesito una limonada'_ _es el primer pensamiento que cruza la cabeza de la castaña_ _al detener la bicicleta. Apoya uno de sus pies sobre el asfalto y con una de sus manos quita las gotitas de sudor que se han acumulado en su frente._

_A su lado Rose exhala ruidosamente con el rostro sonrojado y mirándola lo dice todo: ella necesita lo mismo.  
>La diferencia entre ellas -entre las muchas, pero que no van al caso- es que mientras esta saca un pequeño elástico de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos cortos, con una gracia propia de su naturaleza desarma la trenza en la que ha peinado su cabello y lo amarra en una coleta alta; la castaña recuerda que el suyo está completamente pegado a su nuca y cuello. Ha olvidado, una vez más, atarlo para así capear en algo el sofoco producto del sol y el ejercicio.<em>

_Ya es una rutina para ellas pedalear los quince minutos que hay entre sus casas y la playa. Añadiéndole otros quince en los que recorren el vecindario simplemente por hacerlo o sentarse en alguna cuneta y tomar helado._

_Bella mira a su amiga y sonríe. No es porque sea rubia o más alta que ella. O porque tenga una pinta de modelo de revista adolescente, de esas que están de moda últimamente –y ella sabe que su figura, aunque delgada, le da buenos puntos. Pero, siendo sincera consigo misma, a su más que seguro aspecto parecido a un tomate asado, una melena frisada y pegajosa no le añade un ápice de atractivo. Y suspira. Al menos, en cuanto se quede solamente en traje de baño y se sumerja entre las frías olas, se sentirá igual al resto del mundo en el lugar.  
>En el mar no hay diferencias visibles.<em>

— _¿Bella?— la voz de su amiga la saca del breve letargo en el que ha caído luego de unos cuantos chapuzones. Se siente muy a gusto con su espalda acostada en la toalla, recibiendo los rayos del sol en su piel. Dios sabe cuántas veces su madre le ha dicho lo esencial que es una buena dosis de vitamina D y el plus que un poco de color le da a sus discretamente tonificadas extremidades._

_Para una persona pálida por naturaleza como lo es ella, el conservar el rostro impolutamente blanco -a excepción de sus mejillas, las cuales adquieren un tono rosáceo aún sin estar frente al sol- y el que sus brazos y piernas estén tostados con suavidad es un milagro del que puede sentirse orgullosa.  
>Bueno, un milagro y casi medio bote de protector solar. Tampoco quiere correr el riesgo de tener la cara irritada y de un rojo furioso. Porque Bella aprendió, cuando tenía seis años, que tarde en la playa y piel protegida van de la mano. Luego de horas jugando bajo el sol, una insolación que la dejó con pomadas sobre sus mejillas durante días y la voz de su madre recordándoselo cada vez que hay oportunidad.<em>

— _¡Bella! — unas gotas de agua helada le salpican el rostro, haciéndola abrir los ojos y sentarse con brusquedad. Frente a ella Rose la mira con una ceja arqueada y los labios fruncidos, ocultando una sonrisa. Su cuerpo, esbelto pero a la vez delgado que ha dejado hace al menos dos años las señales propias de la pubertad, ahora está empapado dando cuenta que acaba de salir del agua._

— _¿Qué pasa? —la castaña acomoda las gafas de sol, una de sus posesiones más preciadas, sobre sus ojos, justo encima de la línea de su flequillo. Apoya las manos sobre la toalla, una a cada lado de sus caderas y la observa —Estás poniéndote rosada…_

— _¡Lo sé! Me arde la nariz…—la rubia arruga la parte aludida en una mueca y se sienta sobre su toalla — ¿Tienes protector solar?_

— _Seguro que mamá puso algo en la mochila —un bostezo escapa de su boca y poniendo los lentes de sol de vuelta en su lugar, se reclina hasta quedar recostada nuevamente — Revisa el bolsillo pequeño. Quiero intentar broncearme las piernas…_

— _Bella, tus piernas están bien —Rosalie saca el frasco de crema y vierte un poco en su mano, aplicándolo sobre su rostro con lentitud —Créeme, yo sé de bronceado…_

— _¿Lo que lees en tus revistas?—murmura la otra chica, en medio de una risotada — ¡Por supuesto, por eso es que estás a medio quemar!  
>Rosalie, achica sus ojos y se da la vuelta dispuesta a darle un golpe de vuelta.<br>Y entonces, los ve._

Un grupo de chicos, cuyas edades deben estar entre los diecisiete y los veinte años, se lanzan un balón entre ellos a unos metros de distancia. Las risas y los gritos se hacen cada vez más fuertes a medida que me acerco. La pelota se escapa de su alcance, cayendo casi frente a mí y deteniendo mi paso. Entonces el más alto de ellos, un joven no mucho menor que yo y al parecer el que les lleva más edad, se acerca a trote lento. Su complexión física se ve atlética, hombros anchos y definidos, con el cabello corto y negro cuyos rizos van en todas direcciones debido al viento.

— Lo siento —una sonrisa de disculpa baila en sus labios, haciendo nacer en sus mejillas unos hoyuelos tan infantiles como desconcertantes en medio de su apariencia fuerte. Recoge la pelota y cargándola bajo su brazo, me guiña un ojo alejándose en medio de silbidos de los demás  
>— Esto es mío, preciosa.<p>

Sin poder evitarlo le sonrío de vuelta. Y me doy cuenta de que, al parecer, el volver a este lugar será un _Déjà vu_ constante.

_Enfundada en una falda de mezclilla azul, una camisa antes perteneciente a Charlie amarrada en los extremos alrededor de su cintura y sus zapatillas de lona favoritas, Bella camina aquella misma tarde en dirección a la playa. El sol está por ponerse, y la expectación se siente en el aire. Rose a su derecha, avanza a paso decidido y una sonrisa lista para dominar el mundo.  
>Según sus mismas palabras "esta tarde sería espectacular". Tal como el chico que conoció hace unos días y a quien encontraría hoy, también lo era.<em>

— _¿Y cómo es que se llamaba él?_

_Un brillo peculiar sube a los ojos de la rubia, quien ante la mención del que ella considera su próxima conquista de verano, parece ganar más brío en su caminar._

— _Emmett. Y Bella, deberías haberlo visto. Era enorme. Moreno, fuerte y con unos ojos azules...—un suspiro escapa de los rojos labios de la chica. Seguido por una sonrisa completamente traviesa— Y te lo aseguro, amiga mía, que pedazo de..._

— _Rose...— sin poder evitarlo la castaña lanza una risotada— no quiero saber el tamaño de "lo que sea ibas a decir" de un sujeto que no conozco._

—_...hombre. Iba a decir: que pedazo de hombre. Bella. No sé que tienes en la mente...—la chica niega con la cabeza, fingiendo reproche. Bella hace rodar sus ojos y pronto las dos ríen._

— _Ahí están —la rubia sonríe y señala con un rápido gesto de su mano a un grupo de personas, algunos de pie y otros sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata sobre la arena.  
>Algunos saludos aquí y allá, unos minutos más tarde Bella está sola, de pie cerca de las llamas estudiando el fuego que danza lentamente y del cual escapan algunas chispas saltando hacia el aire. La risa de Rosalie brota con fuerza desde el otro extremo del improvisado campamento. Parece muy bien acompañada por el chico al que manifestaba evidente atracción horas atrás y Bella piensa "Rose parece haber acertado". Él era en realidad de un físico y altura enormes, pero aquellos agujeritos tan graciosos en sus mejillas al presentarse y sonreírle le da un aire de simpatía que logra un equilibrio bastante atractivo entre su masa muscular y su rostro de niño.<em>

—_Hey, Bella—la joven se da la vuelta y ve de pie junto a ella a uno de sus compañeros de clase quien le sonríe y observa sus manos antes de añadir— ¿No bebes algo?_

—_Hola, Alec—se pasa la lengua por los labios y piensa que en realidad algo de tomar no le vendría mal. Sonríe y asiente— No. Pero me gustaría._

—_Ok, ven conmigo. Jane está guardando nuestras provisiones._

— _¿Más vale prevenir que lamentar?—ríe y avanza detrás de él con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su falda, hasta llegar a una chica rubia, quien a pesar de la seriedad de sus facciones sonríe y los saluda._

—_Exacto. No queremos que nadie agote el dulce néctar— el joven de pelo castaño, se agacha y abriendo una mochila oscura, saca una pequeña botella de cerveza extendiéndola hacia ella—Sólo por tratarse de ti y por esta vez — le guiña un ojo en un evidente flirteo. No es desconocida para ella la atracción que él le manifiesta. Luego de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de su primo Mike hace unos seis meses y una noche en que no pasaron de algunos besos, el chico no pudo desprenderse. Y aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, aquellos ojos grises y facciones perfectas la cautivan, es lo mismo que experimenta al ver a algún otro chico guapo en la televisión. Sólo un gusto._

Un bufido involuntario escapa de mis gusto que perduró en el tiempo y me llevó a tomar una de aquellas pequeñas malas decisiones que he hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida. Haberme dado una oportunidad con Alec no fue el mayor de mis errores, pero fue algo que no debería haber sucedido y que, evidentemente, no me arrepiento de haber terminado.  
>Se dice que <em>"un clavo saca a otro clavo".<em>No siempre es así. Y lo aprendí por las malas.  
>A pesar de creer que él era la opción indicada para ese momento de mi vida, con el corazón dolido y la mente confundida, sabía que nunca fue la correcta. Fueron meses en los que me sentí la mujer más mentirosa, culpable e infeliz sobre la faz de la Tierra y en los que entendería que debido a mi estupidez lo había perdido todo.<p>

Un golpe de viento me alborota el cabello y me recorre de la cabeza a los pies. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones buscando el pequeño teléfono celular para ver la hora.  
>El tiempo se hizo imperceptible y casi olvidé por completo el compromiso adquirido hace unos días atrás. Rose también estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y aunque conversábamos con frecuencia vía telefónica, se entusiasmó con la idea de reunirnos como hace años durante nuestra adolescencia.<p>

Ya una vez lejos de la arena de la playa, me calzo las sandalias de cuero, no sin un poco de incomodidad por la arena pegada a mis pies y hago mi marcha hacia el auto. Pero es cuando enciendo el motor y la radio comienza a sonar en la estación de música favorita de mi madre, que el más nítido de los recuerdos hace presencia en mi mente.

_Las notas musicales salían del instrumento al tiempo correcto, dando forma a esa melodía que ella conocía tan bien. El rostro del chico estaba inclinado sobre la guitarra y aunque ella no podía ver sus facciones, se notaba la concentración con la que este se manejaba.  
>A pesar de estar rodeado de personas, parecía realmente encerrado en alguna especie de burbuja.<em>

_Ella avanza unos pasos en su dirección, dando pequeños sorbos a la botella de cerveza en su mano. Dobla sus rodillas y se sienta sobre ellas, en la arena, sin dejar de prestar atención a la música. Y se deja ir con ella._

_Desde esa distancia puede apreciar más detalles. El cabello entre pelirrojo y rubio oscuro de un largo que llega hasta sus orejas y nuca, cuyo desorden cubre su frente y parte de su rostro en la inclinación que este se encuentra._

_¿La vestimenta? Tan simple como una camiseta oscura, cubierta por un polerón a cuadros del mismo color. Los jeans evidentemente desgastados, arrugados en la zona de las rodillas debido a la posición en la que estaba sentado –"a lo indio", las piernas flexionadas y cruzadas sobre los tobillos. Bella mira sus pies y se muerde el labio, medio-sonriendo. Obviamente no es la primera persona a la que ha visto usando un par de Converse rojas, pero este hecho, añadido a la manera magistral con la que está interpretando una de las canciones favoritas de su infancia, ya hace que el chico le simpatice. Y aún sin conocerlo._

_Los dedos de él son largos, delgados y pálidos, y se mueven con precisión sobre las cuerdas mientras uno de sus pies parece ir marcando sobre la arena el paso de la melodía._

— _Cash — ella levanta la mirada hacia el rostro masculino. Él ha dejado de tocar y la mira fijamente. Su mano ahora descansa sobre las cuerdas, mientras la otra sostiene un cigarrillo entre los dedos._

— _¿Cash? —repite la chica, de pronto se siente totalmente estúpida y sus mejillas se calientan. Claramente se había concentrado demasiado en la música y en su estudio de los detalles que rodeaban a la persona frente a ella, como para darse cuenta de que él había dejado de tocar  
>— ¿Es ese tu nombre? ¿O...?<em>

—_Johnny Cash. Los 50's. June… (1)—el joven la mira, esperando hacerla entender. Bella siente que la comprensión llega a su cerebro, casi como si este mismo hubiera elegido ese momento para volver a funcionar._

—_La canción…—sonríe y pasa una de sus manos entre su cabello, revoloteándolo sobre su cabeza. Un gesto claramente nervioso y propio de ella desde que tiene memoria— Por supuesto…_

_Él parece captar esa expresión de confusión en el rostro de la joven y aunque le parece adorable de una manera extraña, busca sacarla de su mortificación_

— _Descuida…—un silencio largo se deja caer. O lo que puede llamarse así, estando con más de tres personas hablando y riéndose alrededor de ellos. Sus miradas permanecen conectadas, hasta que él pone la suya en el cigarrillo aún sin encender entre sus dedos— Hey… ¿tienes fuego?_

—_Uh…no, lo siento—la chica toca sus bolsillos buscando. No es raro que Rose deje alguna que otra vez un encendedor entre sus prendas y esta podría haber sido una de esas ocasiones—Pero podría ir y preguntarle a mi amiga… ¿o a alguno de los chicos?_

— _No hace falta —él acerca la guitarra hacia ella— ¿Te importaría?  
>La chica oscila su mirada entre el objeto y los ojos del joven, los que tienen un toque entre divertido y avergonzado — De acuerdo—Estira sus brazos y lo toma, poniéndola con suavidad a un costado de sus piernas, sobre la arena. Sin quitar sus ojos de él, observa como en dos zancadas se acerca a la fogata, se inclina sobre esta y al alzarse vuelve con el cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios.<em>

— _Gracias —Vuelve a tomar su lugar, esta vez un poco más cerca de la chica. Da una calada al cigarro y al exhalar el humo la esencia del tabaco flota en el aire._

— _Entonces ¿quieres ser June por hoy?—Bella mira los ojos verdes del joven, los que a la luz del fuego parecen adquirir un extraño tono dorado. El corazón comienza a latirle con fuerza y experimenta esa sensación en su estómago que la hace sentir ansiosa— Necesito una segunda voz para esta canción — Ella se muerde el labio inferior y asiente._

— _Ok. Yo seré June y tú serás Johnny— ambos jóvenes sonríen ajenos al momento en el que la promesa, implícita y tan sencilla pero definitiva que uniría sus vidas, fue hecha._

La casa de Karen y Brandon Hale, los padres de Rose, sigue tan impecablemente blanca como la recuerdo hace años. No alcanzo a tocar el timbre cuando tengo a mi rubia y embarazada amiga colgada de mi cuello. Tengo que ahogar el grito de alegría que quiere escapar de mis labios al verla. Está radiante y más hermosa que nunca, claramente las fotos y video-llamadas no le han hecho justicia alguna desde que nos vimos en persona por última vez, hace casi ya un año.

Me veo arrastrada hacia la sala, por una de sus manos fuertemente anclada a mi antebrazo. Y tras unos minutos y una taza de té, ambas reíamos al contar las experiencias del último año.  
>Acaricio su vientre sobre la tela de la blusa, justo en el momento en que el bebé da una patada. La miro a los ojos y estos brillan con tal emoción que el nudo en mi garganta se hace insoportable. Dos rebeldes lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, las que pronto sus dedos limpian con suavidad y una sonrisa de comprensión sube a sus labios.<p>

—Suficiente de mí—dice cuando ya he controlado el breve ataque de llanto que se avecinaba—Quiero saber, con detalle, qué te ha traído de vuelta.

Mi mirada rehuye la suya por unos segundos, los que bastan para que ella compruebe que algo ocurre.

—Me conoces—muerdo mi labio dándome cuenta de la obviedad de mis palabras y suspiro— Estoy aprovechando las primeras vacaciones que me permito en tres años…

—De acuerdo…

— Y tú y yo sabemos que no he visto a mi madre hace bastante, ni siquiera vine a su matrimonio.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! Ahora vamos a la razón principal—cruza sus brazos por encima de su vientre con una clara impaciencia. Debí imaginar que el carácter propio de Rose se volvería doblemente letal con las hormonas del embarazo. Me miro las manos retorciéndolas sobre mi regazo y paso una de ellas por mi cabello, que aunque llega hasta los hombros, se desordena de la misma manera que solía hacerlo cuando era más largo, como hace años. Decido ir al grano.

—Él también ha vuelto.

Cuando miro a quien ha sido mi amiga los últimos quince años de mi vida, sé que ella comprende lo que esto quiere decir.

— _¿Lo tienes?—Pregunta ella en un susurro._

—_Vamos arriba— Él la toma de la mano y avanzan juntos, en silencio. Algunos tropezones más tarde y risas acalladas por otros susurros, entran a la que es la habitación del chico.  
>Está atardeciendo y la luz del sol entra por la ventana creando un efecto anaranjado en el suelo y paredes.<em>

—_Creo que no había estado aquí antes— exclama ella. Recorre con la mirada y da algunos pasos por el lugar. Una cama a medio hacer, en la que reposa la guitarra acústica negra que conoce bien. Un pequeño escritorio con una radio, algunos libros y discos esparcidos sobre él. En resumen: el cuarto de un típico adolescente. Pero con ese algo que lo diferencia del resto. Como él. Porque ella sabe que este chico no es igual a los demás._

—_Vamos afuera—ella alza sus ojos y se encuentra con los de él, bailando divertidos en su rostro. Desde que lo vio y sobre todo, desde que sus manos sintieron la firmeza de esas facciones, Bella pensó que ser tan guapo debería ser ilegal. De pie ahí frente a ella, luciendo algo tan sencillo como zapatillas, jeans y una polera con la imagen de Jim Morrison estampada en el frente, sumado al cabello cuyo largo casi le tapaba las orejas y por el que disfrutaba pasar sus dedos y desordenar aún más en cada oportunidad. Edward era la imagen viva de la despreocupación. La chica sonríe y enarca una ceja, ante las palabras oídas._

—_Acabamos de subir…_

_Él se da media vuelta y luego de abrir la ventana a sus espaldas, extiende una de sus manos hacia ella._

— _¿Vienes?_

_Corre un viento casi imperceptible y sentados sobre el techo de la casa observan como el sol termina de esconderse tras el horizonte.  
>Pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los delgados hombros femeninos, él la acerca un poco más hacia su costado.<em>

_Sorbo tras sorbo la botella de ron, gentileza de la Señora Cullen –aunque ella lo ignora- comienza a vaciarse quedando mucho menos de la mitad del contenido. Y aunque el efecto del alcohol no ha emborrachado sus sentidos, al menos no completamente, sí sienten un mareo suave y esa sensación de adormecimiento en los labios. Esas sensaciones que se experimenta cuando lo tienes viajando por la sangre._

_Miran el cielo color naranjo, las azoteas de las demás casas del vecindario, la fina línea oscura del mar a lo lejos y conversan. Él habla de la música y de cómo esta se ha convertido en lo más importante en su vida desde que aprendió a tocar el piano a los trece años. Le cuenta como el tener padres separados y vivir prácticamente entre Jacksonville y Londres no fue el trauma que cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera pensaría. Que es todo lo contrario, puede decir que tiene dos lugares favoritos en todo el mundo, a los cuales puede llamar hogar. Y llegar a vivir a esa ciudad, hace un año, es una de las cosas que agradece a su madre._

_Él ríe al recordar y hablar de todo lo que quiere hacer. Y ella nota ese brillo en sus ojos al hacerlo y está segura no se debe sólo al licor consumido._

_En su mente anhela poder llegar tener esa misma convicción en sus palabras al hablar de su vida y su futuro. Muy en el fondo, sabe que no debería porque el futuro es algo incierto. Sólo le queda vivir y soñar junto a él, en ese techo observando el horizonte._

_Recuerda a su padre fallecido dos años atrás desde entonces. En como, a pesar del dolor de la pérdida y el estado zombie en el que cayó su madre durante un tiempo, sus vidas resurgieron. Aunque sabe que debe cumplir expectativas y no simplemente hacer eso que su corazón quiere, se permite pensar en el futuro. Ese que es incierto y está en blanco. En todo lo que ella será y tendrá algún día._

_Y cuando Edward le pregunta si tiene frío y el olor de su aliento a alcohol y menta penetra en su nariz, lo mira y simplemente se acerca. Sus bocas se encuentran, saborean y reconocen. Ella puede sentir la suavidad de su lengua en el borde de sus propios labios y el calor de su saliva en su paladar._

_A pesar de que no es el primer beso, ya que llevan unos cuantos intercambios en los meses que llevan conociéndose, ella sabe que algo en su interior ha comenzado a cambiar. Y cuando las manos recorren poco a poco por encima de las ropas, con lentitud y a ratos con una leve ansiedad, primero con algo de timidez y ganando seguridad a la par de avance; él también se da cuenta de lo mismo._

_Esto era algo más. Y algo que querían mantener por un largo tiempo._

—Ok —los ojos azules de Rosalie me miraron con precaución— ¿Y cómo lo supiste?

— ¿Recuerdas a Alice Cullen? Una chica bajita y delgada. Cabello negro…

— ¿Su prima? ¿La del cabello loco? —asentí.

— Me la encontré en el aeropuerto, el mismo día en que llegué aquí…

— ¿Y?

— Al parecer siguió su sueño. Lo que sé es que está en la ciudad por un proyecto familiar, algo relacionado con la música —le doy un sorbo al té casi frío— mencionó que hoy por la noche hay una inauguración. Una escuela de música o algo por el estilo…

Mi amiga sonríe y asiente.

— ¿Planeas ir? —me encojo de hombros. No le dije que fue la misma Alice, con una amabilidad agradable, quien me entregó un pequeño folleto con la dirección del lugar— Sal e imprégnate de vida por unas horas. Dios sabe que iría contigo, igual que antes, pero…—señala con un divertido gesto de su cabeza la pancita prominente frente a ella.

— Lo sé. Creo que necesito una ducha. Y en realidad…

— ¿Sí?

— No me vendría mal salir un momento. Estoy de vacaciones, supongo que está más que justificado…

—Estás de vacaciones. Y nadie ha muerto. No tienes por qué andar cargando esa cara de _póker_ por la vida.

—No es cierto…— Me ruborizo al sentirme pillada. Ella lanza un bufido y luego sonríe— Sólo he estado pensando muchísimo. En muchas cosas.

—Lo sé —sonríe—Ahora dame un abrazo.

Los quince minutos de camino al hotel se me hacen largos. Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me dirijo al minibar y saco una pequeña botella de agua mineral de la nevera. Tras pensarlo unos minutos, la cambio por otra de menor tamaño. Sirvo un poco en un vaso y en tres sorbos siento el sabor fuerte del ron en mi lengua. Parece que esa pequeña dosis de alcohol me despeja la cabeza y agradezco a mi sentido de independencia. Mamá insistió más de una vez, en que me alojara en casa. Pero francamente, no habría podido hacer esto sin que me preguntara si tenía problemas.

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesilla de centro de la sala de estar. Empiezo a quitar una a una las prendas de mi cuerpo. El chaleco de hilo, las sandalias y el vestido que aún conserva el olor a sal y a mar. Un poco de arena cae sobre el piso del baño. De todas maneras, necesitaba quitarme la evidencia de haber estado en la playa. Hasta el cabello parecía pedirme a gritos una dosis de champú.

En la vida aprendes cosas cruciales, como: hablar, caminar y leer. También aprendes a diferenciar entre una cosa y la otra. A callar y escuchar cuando tienes que hacerlo. Puedes aprender a tocar un instrumento, cocinar o manejar un automóvil. Pero es tu memoria, no tú, la que aprende a guardar los recuerdos. Es algo que no puedes intentar engañar o cambiar.

Es en momentos como este, cuando el agua tibia de la ducha cae sobre mi cabeza y recorre mi espalda desnuda en que he pensado en azotar mi frente contra la pared de loza a mi lado e intentar dejar a esa parte de mi cuerpo en coma. No recordar en absoluto, aunque sea por un breve momento.

Mientras me enfundo en un fino vestido color verde oscuro y estudio mi figura frente al espejo, observo el pequeño dibujo que sobresale por el borde del tirante que cubre mi hombro. Y sé que estoy mintiéndome a mí misma.

Creo que jamás he sabido el verdadero motivo por el que conservé esta marca. Quizá la respuesta esté en el hecho de que rememora los mejores meses de mi adolescencia.

— _¡Oh!—la castaña acerca el brazo del chico a su rostro y lo observa con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aún más si es posible. Las palabras entremezcladas en forma de cadena lucen imponentes sobre la piel pálida de su brazo y ella ríe con fuerza al reconocerlas— ¡Demonios!_

— _¿Qué?—Edward se mira la parte baja del antebrazo, cierra los ojos y lanza un bufido—Y ahora tendré que vivir con un brazo que luzca la palabra "demonios"—abre los ojos y mirando el cielo en una expresión de pena casi real exclama — ¡Seré un renegado social! —Ella ríe con fuerza y lo golpea en el hombro._

—_Tonto. Sabes lo que quiero decir—baja su mirada al tatuaje, acariciando los bordes suavemente con uno de sus dedos. Mira los ojos verdes frente a ella y los suyos tienen un brillo de determinación. Una sonrisa traviesa llena sus labios—Quiero uno igual a este._

_Él enarca ambas cejas, haciéndolas casi desaparecer bajo las hebras de cabello que cuelgan sobre su frente. Un suspiro sale de sus labios. Luego una sonrisa de completa satisfacción._

_Quita su brazo de las pequeñas manos femeninas y retrocediendo unos pasos, apoya su espalda sobre la puerta del Mustang rojo. Ella lo mira, estudiando sus facciones y como estas adquieren una expresión de concentración. El ceño y los labios fruncidos, los ojos fijos en algún punto tras ella. Finalmente verde y café se encuentran._

—_Quieres uno… —ella asiente—Yo te regalaré uno —un par de segundos más tarde, ella cuelga de él, rodeándole con brazos y piernas. Él afirma su peso, con las manos en las desnudas pantorrillas de la joven. Sonrisas son intercambiadas— No todos los días cumples dieciocho años…  
><em>  
>Un tiempo después de su partida, supe que se quitó el tatuaje. Para mí, entonces, una señal clara de querer olvidar. Un verano después, cuando tenía diecinueve, aún dolía. Lo admito y cómo lo hacía. Mi corazón, mis ojos y mi cabeza estaban en un estado de recuperación delicado.<p>

E incluso, algunas veces lloraba escuchando las canciones que compartimos. Esas que tocó para mí al lado de las indispensables fogatas en la playa, rodeados de gente pero inmersos en nuestro propio mundo.

Para cualquier otra persona, yo sería la tipa más patética del mundo. Recordando un romance que aunque corto, no necesitó de mucho tiempo para volverse intenso. Casi tanto como para sentir que mi cerebro salía a dar un paseo cada vez que esas manos me recorrían la piel.  
>Pero no se trataba solo de <em>él.<em> Sino del hecho de haberlo experimentado para luego perderlo.

Hay veces en que encuentro aquellos discos entre mis recopilaciones de música y los oigo. Una vez, dos veces y tres. Las estrofas y la melodía penetrando en mi sistema.  
><em>Oh, it's the best thing that you ever had. The best thing that you ever, ever had.(2)<br>_Sí. Es lo mejor que tuve. Y que dejé marchar sin hacer nada al respecto.

Cierro la puerta del taxi, mirando la fachada de lo que parece ser el edificio de una escuela. Unos faroles iluminan la entrada y un grupo de personas conversan cerca de la puerta. Los tacones de mis zapatos resuenan en el pavimento al acercarme.

Una pareja de chicos vienen caminando tomados de la mano en mi dirección. Él, mucho más alto que ella la abraza por la espalda y corriendo hacia un lado el abundante y anaranjado cabello de la chica, besándola en el cuello. Ella ríe y dándose la vuelta lo besa con una efusividad que enciende todo a su alrededor, empujándolo con suavidad y haciéndo chocar su espalda contra el vehículo a su lado.

_Los besos van subiendo en intensidad. El ambiente es cálido. Las bocas se unen, desunen y contraen. Mientras las manos acarician buscando más piel que la que la ropa ya descartada ha dejado al descubierto. Esta descansa un poco más allá, en el asiento. O en el piso del auto.  
>Hay una canción sonando en la radio del vehículo y la melodía a un volumen bajo fluye en el ambiente. Parece embriagar sus sentidos tanto como la sensación de sus pieles tocándose.<em>

_Quizás sean sus letras, gritando en cada palabra los pensamientos que bailan en algún lugar de sus cabezas. O que la música por sí sola simplemente se les mete por los poros, llevándolos hacia otro lado._

_Una de las manos del chico recorre en suaves círculos el abdomen plano de ella, quien está sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se aventura un poco cada vez más hacia el sur, llegando al borde de la falda que ella viste. La respiración queda en su garganta un breve segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzan._

_Y entonces los dedos acarician con suavidad aquella piel mucho más tersa que la suya misma. Cálida de una manera que él siente puede quemarlo vivo. Si sus dedos avanzaran sólo un poco más allá…_

_Los ojos cafés están escondidos detrás de sus párpados. Se dedica a sentir, mueve sus caderas al ritmo de aquella mano de dedos largos está imponiendo. Es una lentitud que a ratos parece insoportable, pero placentera. Y con seguridad la segunda sensación es mucho, mucho más fuerte._

_Porque tal como aquella voz que sale por los parlantes canta, los juramentos son creados para ser rotos, los sentimientos son intensos y los placeres continúan así como el dolor lo hace. Las palabras no tienen real sentido, se olvidan. (3).  
>Aquí no hay palabras, sólo caricias que demuestran lo que sienten.<em>

—_Quiero tocarte…—su voz sale en un murmullo que él oye apenas. Alzándose sobre ella, la recuesta cubriéndola de pies a cabeza con su cuerpo._

_Ella lo siente, él es duro en algunos lugares, para suavizarse sin perder firmeza en otros. Su mano sube y baja, lo envuelve y lo acaricia con una fuerza suave. Es cálido y potente._

_Son minutos largos en que el mundo da vueltas hasta que todo se desata. Aquel nudo en sus vientres crece con una fuerza arrolladora hasta reventar. Él gime en su hombro y ella sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con los labios entreabiertos y un grito mudo escapando de estos._

_La música sigue. Y sigue, mientras sus respiraciones se regulan lentamente y sus labios se juntan. A pesar de no haber palabras, ambos piensan: todo lo que siempre quisieron, está entre sus brazos (4)_

El lugar era amplio, decorado con sutileza y un toque implícito de elegancia. Había una cantidad moderada de personas mezcladas entre adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos, quienes conversan con entusiasmo.

Alice Cullen era la joven mujer que todos pensamos que sería. Pero sin los aretes que una vez tuvo en su nariz y labio. La misma personalidad llena de energía, a la que le ha sacado mucho provecho y dónde la labor que cumple desde hace un par de años, la ha situado: es la flamante directora y profesora de piano de la nueva Escuela de Música Clásica y Contemporánea en la ciudad de Jacksonville.

La escucho con genuina atención mientras como lentamente algunos _canapés_ de la servilleta que tengo en mi mano. En un discurso animado, me cuenta como ha sido su vida desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y el orgullo se nota en sus ojos al hablar de este, al hablar de este proyecto familiar que la ha traído de vuelta desde el otro lado del Océano Atlántico.  
>Cuando mi cerebro registra estas últimas palabras es que comprendo: él no sólo ha vuelto también. Si no que está <em>aquí<em>. Creo que casi podría sonreír por la obviedad de la situación y que no he percibido antes. _Proyecto familiar._

— ¿Recuerdas a Edward? —los ojos enormes y azules de Alice me estudian con detenimiento.

— Por supuesto —meto el último trocito de canapé en mi boca. Mi prioridad es mantenerla ocupada el mayor tiempo posible y no tener que enfrentar las preguntas que seguramente, están bailando dentro de su cabecita.

—Le comenté que nos encontramos y se sorprendió bastante. Lo juro, parecía un pez fuera del agua. Su reacción no es nueva, era evidente que ustedes se gustaban hace años. No me mires así —sonrió y miró hacia todos lados buscando algo— No conozco todos los detalles, pero lo que sí sé, es que lucían muy lindos juntos. Francamente nunca entendí por qué se separaron. ¡Oh! Ahí está. Espérame un momento aquí, cielo. Iré a decirle que llegaste —y así, me guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejándome con la boca abierta.

¿Qué rayos significaba todo esto? ¿Acaso él…quería…verme? De pronto sentí que un agujero enorme se abría bajo mis pies y comenzaba a tragarme, dejándome sin aire. Las manos me picaban y mi cabeza era un caos. _¡Bella! ¡No es momento de tener pánico escénico! Simplemente enfréntalo como la mujer adulta e independiente que eres_. Me dije a mí misma, recordando las palabras de Rosalie en momentos así. Ya casi podía ver a una miniatura de mi rubia amiga salir a bailar sobre mi hombro derecho dando saltitos con unos pompones en las manos y gritando "¡Go, Bella, go!"

Mi diatriba mental se vio interrumpida por la figura alta que avanzó hasta quedar frente a mí.  
>Alcé mis ojos y…<em>diablos.<em> Estos tres años no habían pasado en vano.

Tan guapo como siempre, con aquellas facciones que eran las mismas pero con la madurez evidente por el paso del tiempo en ellas. Ni el traje oscuro que vestía, ni la camisa azul a juego y sin corbata, ni el que estuviera usando zapatos y no zapatillas como con las que yo lo recordaba, eclipsaban la esencia propia de Edward. Su apariencia gritaba casual y despreocupado por donde se le mirara.

Y aquel cabello seguía siendo igual de indomable que siempre, ahora luciendo más corto pero siempre algo despeinado sobre su cabeza.

— Hey...

—Hola…—sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro—estás…igual. Pero distinta…—frunció el ceño sonriéndose a si mismo— ¿es eso posible?

—Lo es—mordí mi labio, permitiéndome estudiar sus facciones de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con las mías— porque puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Estás bellísima —Un silencio se puso en medio de nosotros. _Hola, sonrojo_. —No tienes que decir lo mismo, no te preocupes — Reí sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué haces en la ciudad? Quiero decir, Alice ya me contó que sabes por qué estoy acá… entonces…—se rascó la nuca y creo que lo oí murmurar un "rayos".

— Supongo que deseaba volver — Tenía que saber qué había sido de su vida. Quería saber como su sueño se había hecho realidad— ¿Escuela de Música, eh?

El brillo que no veía hace tanto embargó sus ojos. Lo reconocía: _orgullo._ El hombre frente a mí era feliz. Y estoy segura que también era pleno en todos los aspectos de su vida. Imposible que una persona como Edward no lo estuviera.

Desde ese momento en adelante, no percibí el correr de las manecillas del reloj. Con una copa de champagne en la mano, me contó cómo había pasado estos últimos tres años entre el Conservatorio de Música en Londres y el desarrollo de la idea que siempre había estado en su cabeza. La creación junto a otros que amaran la música tanto como él, de un lugar en el que su enseñanza estuviera al alcance de los demás. Se le unieron Alice, el esposo de ésta -un francés llamado Jasper- y dos compañeros que conoció durante sus estudios en Inglaterra.

—Te extrañé...— soltó de pronto, sin alzar sus ojos del movimiento de sus dedos sobre el borde de la copa— durante mucho tiempo. Incluso pensé que algún día esa sensación de que algo me faltaba cesaría…Y ahora estás aquí.

Mi cerebro intentaba procesar con lentitud las palabras oídas. Sabía que debía responder algo. Diablos, era yo en primer lugar la que debió haber dicho aquellas palabras, porque describían exactamente lo que yo sentía. _Lo que siento._

— Yo también te extrañé…—me armé de valor y me acorté un poco la distancia que me separaban de él— Y hay tantas cosas que no te dije. Pero tú tenías que marcharte y... yo debía estar aquí…  
>El corazón me saltó un latido al sentir sus nudillos acariciar el borde de mi mandíbula.<p>

— ¿El destino tenía otra cosa para nosotros? Así parece...— Elevó sus ojos hasta clavarlos en los míos. — Eras mi musa inspiradora.

— Pero ya no lo soy…—susurré, intentando pasar aquel nudito en mi garganta.

— En realidad, siempre lo has sido —declaró en voz baja— Desde que me senté a tu lado ese día en la playa y quisiste ser June —una sonrisa pequeña subió a sus labios— ninguna chica, a esa edad, conocía a Johnny y June.

— No sabes nada de mí desde hace tres años —mi cabeza se negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera pasando. _Mi corazón sin embargo…  
><em>  
>— Tenemos tiempo ¿verdad? —asentí.<p>

Había tanto que hablar y tanto que recordar, que no entendía como me había privado de _esto_, temiendo enfrentarlo.

— ¿Puedo verte? —había dicho mientras yo hacía parar un taxi a la salida del edificio. Me di la vuelta y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y me observaba con una expresión anhelante. _Feliz_— Me gustaría verte... Si tú quieres, claro. Yo…—silencio—…hay tanto que quiero decirte.

— Sí —asentí— También me gustaría. También tengo mucho que decirte….

— Lo sé —sonrió— Tú dime cuando. Tienes mi número

—Te llamaré— besó mi mejilla con suavidad y lentitud.

Los minutos avanzaron sin que me diera cuenta y de camino al hotel pensé en el Edward que vi hoy. Durante nuestra conversación podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Y no niego que los míos se despegaban con dificultad de su perfil. Tal como él había dicho antes, éramos los mismos pero distintos a la vez.

En cierta forma, aquella familiaridad que siempre tuvimos había encontrado un nuevo lugar y, quizás, esta era aquella otra vida en que lo nuestro habría resultado si hubiésemos seguido adelante.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Esa noche soñé con Edward. Y con el futuro que estaba segura, de alguna manera podríamos construir. ¿Cómo sería este? Nadie lo sabía.  
>Pero, al parecer, finalmente no era necesaria una máquina del tiempo.<p>

o-o-o-o  
>·<p>

·

N/A 1:

¡Hi there! La _chica-Contest_ hace aparición. AMO la música de esta artista, así que, se justifica xD  
><em>Extensas<em> notas de autor a continuación. ¡Lo siento!  
>Unos puntos que aclarar:<p>

(*) La estrofa al principio de la historia, pertenece a la canción que inspiró esto, por supuesto. Y dice:

_En otra vida, yo sería tu chica.  
>Mantendríamos nuestras promesas, seríamos nosotros contra el mundo.<br>Y en otra vida, yo haría que te quedaras.  
>Así no tendría que decir, tú fuiste el que se alejó.<em>

(1) Johnny Cash y June Carter. Cantantes de música country de alrededor de los años cincuenta y sesenta, quienes se conocieron a lo largo de diversas presentaciones en vivo compartiendo una amistad que los uniría finalmente en romance. Hay una estrofa en la canción que inspiró esta historia en la que son nombrados.  
>(2) <em>Oh, it's the best thing that you ever had.<em>_The best thing that you ever, ever had._ (Oh, es lo mejor que alguna vez tuviste. Es lo mejor que alguna vez, alguna vez tuviste) Frase de la canción 'High&Dry' de la banda inglesa Radiohead.  
>(3) y (4) Aluden a frases de la canción 'Enjoy The Silence' de la banda de música electrónica Depeche Mode.<p>

Y por cierto, ambas bandas están totalmente recomendables. ¡Genios!

N/A 2: (la última, lo juro)

Debo decir que me gustaría dedicar este fic como regalo especial para KoteCullenSwan por su cumple (algo atrasado, pero sabes por qué u.u. Gosh. Como costó subir esto xD). Ily. _A lot._  
>A Jabi B (si wncita, tú, mi "cuñada" xD) quien también cumplió años hace poco y me preguntó hace un tiempo si ya lo había hecho. So, espero les guste. (Más les vale, osea … xD)<br>Gracias a mi beta, amiga y salva-vidas Ebrume. Tanta sabiduría en un envase tan chiquito… jajaja. Estoy cruzando los dedos por _esoquetúsabes_ *-*  
>Y Panchi ¿infaltables Radiohead y Depeche, verdad? De Katy no fue Thinking of You, pero fue esta. Las amo ambas (ññ)<p>

Y a toda persona que vea esto: gracias por leer, de verdad, espero te haya gustado. Y si fue así, y te animas, puedes ir al perfil de TeenageDreamTwilightContest (pronto: link en mi perfil) y votar por esta historia desde Sábado 6 de Agosto hasta el Viernes 12 de Agosto**.  
><strong>Hay mucho más inspirado en canciones de _Katy Perry_ para leer allí, por supuesto. ¿Qué mejor? ;)  
>Sé que tengo un capítulo de otra historia por subir, y aunque no puedo prometer nada seguro (no me atrevo y me da vergüenza el atraso *sonrojo*), la otra semana habrá noticias. Si aún están interesadas, por supuesto…<br>¿Reviews? ¡Vamos, no sean tímidas!  
>Ok ya… Eso sería todo (:<br>Nos leemos _pronto_.  
>Denisse.-<p> 


	2. The Hardest Part

**Disclaimer****: ni los personajes, ni las frases que puedan reconocer me pertenecen. Si no que a sus respectivos autores/dueños.**

**N.A: **Hello, there! Me siento muy orgullosa en decir que esta historia obtuvo el **2do lugar** en "TeenageDreamsTwilightContest". ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Votos, reviews, alertas, favoritos, propaganda…¡Uff! :')  
>Y como lo dije antes, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del que creo será un short-fic. El largo definitivo aún no lo sé bien, pero sí sé que tenemos un poco más que contar sobre estos dos *jojo*.<br>Como siempre gracias a **Ebrume**, beta y amiga linda, por su ayuda. Ya saben cualquier errorcito que se haya escapado: mi culpa. Y del sueño xD  
>También a MI <strong>Panchi ,<strong>prelectora en este capítulo,por sus observaciones y palabras. Mwah!  
>Así que, ahora lean y espero les guste. Si gustan pueden buscar la canción a continuación y oírla. Es preciosa y la recomiendo totalmente.<p>

_-o-o-o-o-_

_**And the hardest part  
>was letting go, not taking part<br>was the hardest part**_

…

_**I could feel it go down.  
>You left the sweetest taste in my mouth<strong>_

_**(*)**_

Había pasado una semana desde mi reencuentro con Edward Cullen. Tres días desde que tomé mi teléfono celular y observé su número. Dos días en que el aparatito había estado sobre mi mesa de noche o en mi bolso sin que volviera a mirar dicho número. Hasta que ayer por la mañana lo tomé, presioné el botoncito verde y llamé.

Podría decir que no estaba ansiosa o preocupada por esto, pero estaría mintiendo.

Mi cerebro reproducía una y otra vez sus palabras. Y eran aún más veces las que la expresión de su rostro al decir que quería verme otra vez –ese deje ansioso en su voz y en su mirada- se reproducía frente a mis ojos. La sensación que el roce de sus labios había dejado en mi mejilla permanecía colgando en mi piel, como el rastro que deja una gota de agua luego de una ducha refrescante.

Haberlo visto y haber sentido su cercanía de una manera tan palpable habían terminado por empujar y abrir la puerta que tan cuidadosa pero débilmente resguardaba todos mis recuerdos y sentimientos hacia él.

Me sentía desconcertada al descubrir cuanto seguía afectándome su presencia, incluso su mera existencia y su cercanía me descolocaban. Hasta hace unos días, el simple hecho de saber que él se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo había sido suficiente para dejar tranquilas mis cavilaciones. En cierta medida.

Edward Cullen había sido, hasta hace unos días, sólo el permanente recuerdo de una vida pasada. Ese que gravitaba a menudo en mi memoria y me hacía sonreír, suspirar y apretar los labios al sorprenderme a mí misma nuevamente pensando en lo mismo.  
>Porque él no sólo era el icono de un romance que no pudo seguir existiendo, ni el receptor de un sentimiento que permanecía en el tiempo –modificado, pero no disminuido. Era también la memoria de un episodio de mi vida que durante mucho tiempo quise resarcir.<p>

Una parte de mí, la inevitable soñadora adolescente que jamás había dejado de existir, pensaba y planteaba mil y un escenarios en los que el otro protagonista era él. Desde un encuentro tímido, hasta uno en que los gritos y las recriminaciones salían a flote. Y lo admito, yo corriendo a su encuentro y él recibiéndome con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos era una de las tantas puestas escénicas que flotaban a menudo en mi cabeza. Y me sentía profundamente avergonzada conmigo misma por eso. Lo admito.  
><em>¿Dónde había quedado la mujer adulta, profesional e independiente que era?<em> Ciertamente cuando se trataba de este hombre, ella andaba en un estado de relajación constante. O ansiedad. Sumando ambos en uno.

Pero era la otra parte de mí, la mujer que había llegado a ser y que reconocía aún tenía mucho que aprender en su camino, se mantenía al margen avanzando a un paso lento y mesurado, analizando cada palabra, gesto y momento. Tenía lo suficientemente presente que no podía dar todo por sentado o creer que las cosas serían tan claras como el agua. Los cuentos de hadas no existen y sabía que esta no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, el explicarle eso a mi corazón, era algo completamente distinto.  
>Sabía que ver a Edward Cullen a solas sería el punto final a todo lo que me sucedía.<br>Y de todos los resultados posibles, el más seguro y cierto era que nada sería lo mismo.

Y aquí estaba, de pie frente a aquella playa de Jacksonville que tanto significado tenía para mí. Quería creer…no, estaba segura que representaba lo mismo para él.  
>Las olas chocaban majestuosamente entre ellas y azotaban la arena al llegar a la orilla. El clima era perfecto para ese horario del día. Media tarde, con un sol completamente tibio y delicioso. Ni poco ni mucho calor. <em>Totalmente agradable…<em>  
>Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las caricias del viento en mi rostro y en el resto de la piel que mi vestido dejaba descubierta. Por un momento me perdí en el tiempo y el espacio. Sólo éramos yo y la naturaleza. <em>La vida de una hoja…<em>

—Siempre tenías esa expresión al mirar el mar.-conocía esa voz, aún a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin haberla oído la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Abrí los ojos y giré el rostro hacia donde provenía. Ahí estaba, con el cabello volando en todas direcciones gracias a la acción del viento y ni las Ray-Ban negras sobre sus ojos ocultaban la expresión de su rostro. Su hombro tocaba el mío y el calor de su piel casi podía traspasar la tela de la camiseta que lo cubría. Levantó los lentes sobre su cabeza, fijando su mirada en la mía y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Qué expresión? –posé mis ojos en los suyos. Era inevitable que estos se pudieran quedar prendados del movimiento de su boca al hablar. Prefería evitarme un momento incómodo al ser sorprendida mirándolo con una expresión boba.

— Tú –alzó una de sus manos haciendo un gesto hacia mí con ella —Cuando veías el mar, parecía que nada o nadie podría sacarte de ese lugar al que te ibas. Tus ojos siempre fijos en algún punto delante de ti o cerrados casi como si estuvieras durmiendo. Con esa expresión pensativa, relajada, ¿feliz? Y tu boca se movía sin parar. Sonreías, mordías tu labio. ¿Pensando en algo? Era como si soñaras despierta.

Siempre tuve claro que Edward era todo un observador, pero en ese momento, tras años de haberlo conocido, me di cuenta de que jamás imaginé que él hubiera logrado ver algo tan profundo de mí y sin siquiera haberlo dicho en voz alta.

_El debía saberlo. Todo hasta ahora había sido demasiado surreal para ser cierto. Eran prácticamente inseparables, pero ella en algún lugar de su cerebro siempre tuvo presente la fría realidad. Eso no duraría mucho más. Siempre, por más que quisiera olvidarlo, tuvo claro que inevitablemente las cosas tenían un tiempo de duración ya escrito._

_Pero él se había empeñado en creer que las cosas podían seguir adelante a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan iluso? ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que, tristemente, ellos no tenían un futuro? Al menos no ahora. No en los próximos años. No en esta vida._¿Quizás en otra? _Pensó la chica. Y luego sacudió su cabeza de una lado al otro, como intentando alejar ese pensamiento. Su decisión se veía poco a poco debilitada ante ellos. Su corazón dolía ante la realidad de… Cerró los ojos. Era mejor no seguir pensándolo en absoluto y simplemente actuar._

_Una brisa cálida con olor a mar le dio en el rostro, haciendo revolotear algunos mechones sueltos de su coleta sobre este. Y fijó sus ojos nuevamente frente a ella. En las olas que golpeaban suavemente la arena. En el horizonte que se presentaba en una mezcla de colores anaranjados._

_Ese mismo lugar en donde se habían visto por primera vez. En el que se habían conocido y donde habían vivido momentos que ella estaba segura guardaría por siempre en su memoria. Y en su corazón. Esa misma playa sería testigo de lo inevitable._

_Tenía que hacerlo por él. Por ambos._

—Que difícil es decir adiós.

De pronto, un nudito se había instalado en mi garganta. Pareciera que el mismo recuerdo había venido a su memoria. Ahora eran sus ojos los que estaban fijos en el horizonte, sosteniendo su cuerpo con los antebrazos apoyados en la baranda frente a nosotros. Era una pose casual, completamente despreocupada. Casi ajena a lo que estaba saliendo por su boca.

— Cuando me dijiste que estaba loco al pedirte ir conmigo a Inglaterra, pensé que la loca eras tú por no querer aceptarlo. ¡Rayos! Unas semanas más tarde entendí que fuiste la más cuerda de los dos al hacerlo. –Frunció los labios—En realidad…-suspiró—Todo habría terminado tarde o temprano. Mis clases se hicieron exigentes al punto que ya no tenía vida personal más allá de la Academia…-sonrió- Por supuesto, mis amigos de entonces se preocuparon de que no quedara como un ermitaño…

— ¿Fuiste feliz? –la pregunta escapó de mis labios. No miento —Quiero decir… ¿crees que…? ¿Alguna vez quisiste que las cosas hubieran sido distintas?

Fijó sus ojos en mí otra vez. El viento sopló más fuerte desordenando su cabello hasta un punto en que se veía cómico, esparciendo mechones sobre su rostro, y de paso haciendo lo mismo con el mío. Cuando mi mano estaba a punto de quitarlos, sentí la suya tomarla suavemente y hacerlo. Sus dedos recorrieron mi frente con delicadeza, dejando mis ojos libres para observar de cerca sus facciones. Cada detalle que componía el rostro del hombre frente a mí. Su piel pálida, sus ojos claros entrecerrados por el efecto del viento, sus cejas alargadas y masculinas levemente más oscuras que el pelo de su cabeza. Sus labios finos, pero notorios, complemento verdaderamente perfecto a todo lo demás. Fruncidos. Luego relajados. Abriéndose y cerrándose, buscando las palabras precisas.

— Fui feliz. Tan feliz como puede ser alguien que vive sin algo importante en su vida.  
>Lo fui, teniendo siempre claro que lo que me faltaba estaba a kilómetros. Al otro lado del océano –el maldito nudo crecía y crecía en mi garganta a cada palabra. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse con culpa, pena, emoción y anhelo. — ¿Y tú? – sus cejas se juntaron e inclinó el rostro hacia mí, con una expresión preocupada, curiosa.<p>

Este era el ahora o nunca, ¿verdad? Ahora sería cuando le diría que a pesar de seguir viviendo, de crecer, de madurar y de experimentar, fui feliz pero no lo suficiente. Me sentí realizada y orgullosa. Pero tal como él lo había dicho antes, siempre faltó algo que lo complementara.

— Yo…-¿Cómo decirlo? Las palabras se me quedaban atoradas en la garganta. Porque las tenía claras en mi corazón, pero mi mente era un verdadero lío. Las ideas se mezclaban unas con otras. Los escenarios eran demasiados. Y las reacciones que podría esperar de él, aún a pesar de todo lo que había confesado antes, eran muchas más.  
>Los pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza eran <em>¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! No son somos los mismos. Ya no nos conocemos ¿Cómo puede ser esto real?<em>

Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, pendientes, a las espera de alguna respuesta.  
>Y de mi boca aún no salía palabra. <em>¡Soy una cobarde! ¡Cobarde!<em>

¿Pensé alguna vez en la posibilidad de tenerlo frente a mí y decir todo? Sí. Pero el hecho de que ahora estuviera ocurriendo, el oír lo que en el fondo de mi corazón anhelaba, literalmente dejó todo mi sistema en _shock._

Todo a mí alrededor parecía haberse detenido, ni siquiera percibía el sonido de mi propia respiración. En el momento que él finalmente desvió su mirada hacia el cielo y perdí aquel contacto con sus hermosos ojos, la realidad del momento cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Su mirada tenía una expresión distinta, como dolida. Su rostro se volvió serio, pensativo. Distante. _¡Cobarde!_Resonaba en mi interior_¡Tan sólo dilo!_

Percibí nuevamente el sonido del mar, personas riendo a lo lejos y el toque del viento ahora más fuerte sobre mi piel.

— Parece que lloverá…-sus ojos estudiaban las nubes un tanto oscuras que se habían agolpado sobre la costa. Yo hacía lo propio con su perfil, perdiéndome totalmente en la belleza de sus facciones.

— Edward, yo…

Lo vi. Él no estaba sólo dolido. Parecía resignado a perder algo. No podía soportar ser la responsable de aquel toque en su mirada.

— Bella, de verdad. No…-no lo dejé terminar la frase y enredando mis manos en aquel cabello que seguía igual de suave que siempre, atraje sus labios a los míos con fuerza.  
>Era la mejor manera que tenía de mostrar lo que sucedía en mi interior. Una parte de mi cerebro hizo sonar las alarmas. <em>Demasiado pronto. Demasiado apresurado.<em>

Pero las acallé. Lo deseaba le pesara a quien le pesara.

La piel de mis dedos se regocijaba en la sedosidad de la suya, justo por debajo de su nuca. Mis labios se plegaban a los de él de una manera tan natural y familiar que de pronto, las ganas de llorar y gemir ante la experiencia se hicieron insoportables. Y escaparon de mis labios con fuerza, de manera inevitable. Suspiros entrecortados que pronto él igualó en volumen.

Sus manos estaban firmemente ancladas en mi cintura, acariciando con precisión y un ritmo que mi cuerpo ya conocía. Comprobé que, a pesar de los días, meses y años transcurridos, besar a Edward seguía siendo la misma experiencia gloriosa que siempre fue.

Sentí las gotas de lluvia golpear mi rostro justo un momento antes de que el cielo comenzara a soltar todo su peso sobre nosotros.

La respiración de Edward chocaba entrecortada contra mis labios mientras sus ojos no dejaban de estudiar mi rostro, ni sus dedos detenían su caricia sobre mis mejillas.  
>La lluvia ya había logrado pegar algunos mechones de pelo alrededor de su frente.<p>

— Tenemos que sacarte de aquí…-susurró, el aire cálido de su boca se esparció por mis labios hasta llegar al interior de mi boca, a mi lengua.

— Ok.- sentí la piel de mis manos picar debido a las ganas de tocarlo más allá de la nuca o el cuello. Mis dedos se movían lentos sobre esa zona y luego de un momento, sin querer realmente hacerlo, los alejé. — Un taxi…

Me observa por un rato largo, sus pupilas fijas en las mías de una manera hipnotizante. Asiente y dejando caer sus manos de mi rostro, envuelve sus dedos alrededor de los míos dándoles un apretón suave.

No soltó mi mano mientras intentábamos parar alguno de los taxis que cruzaban la avenida. Tampoco lo hizo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la dirección que hace unos instantes le indicó al conductor. Lo miré completamente intrigada al oír el intercambio de palabras entre él y el hombre al volante. Un suave, muy suave rubor subió a sus mejillas al volver su rostro hacia mí.

—Mi departamento está a unos minutos…-su manzana de Adán se movió de arriba hacia abajo al tragar— ¿Te incomoda? No sabía si querrías seguir hablando o…-pasó su mano libre por detrás de su nuca, rascando lentamente— podrías decirme donde te estás quedando para darle la dirección. Podemos ir a dejarte de camino…

— No.-traté de darle mi sonrisa más sincera. Y la menos nerviosa que pude lograr— No me incomoda para nada. Podríamos ir a cualquier parte si es que así no seguimos empapándonos -toqué, quizás de manera inconsciente la tela del vestido pegada por la humedad de la lluvia sobre mis muslos. Sus ojos siguieron brevemente el movimiento de mis manos y entonces fueron mis mejillas las sonrojadas. Sentí el calor expandirse lentamente por mi cuello, pecho e incluso llegar hasta mi vientre.

Entonces su pulgar volvió a trazar círculos sobre mis nudillos. El auto se había detenido frente a un edificio de aspecto sencillo, pero moderno. No me había percatado siquiera. Su mano siguió firmemente pegada a la mía mientras entramos y no se soltó al pasar por la recepción donde un hombre canoso asintió con la cabeza hacia Edward en señal de saludo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando abordamos el ascensor.  
>El calor que emanaba de nuestras manos unidas se hacía tan intenso que casi podía sentirlo crepitar por mi brazo hacia mi cabeza y de vuelta hasta llegar a mis tobillos.<p>

El viaje se me hizo corto y me vi frente a una puerta barnizada con delicadeza, el número doscientos tres en el frente de esta.

Por dentro el departamento lucía pulcro y ordenado, excepto por una cantidad considerable de papeles sobre una mesita en el centro del salón. O lo que debería ser el salón considerando que sólo lo componían un sillón enorme, una alfombra negra y una lámpara alta en una esquina de la habitación. Las cortinas blancas sobre el ventanal permitían pasar la luz del día hacia adentro, haciendo que las paredes ya claras, se vieran aún más nítidas.

Percibí al instante el momento en que la mano grande y cálida de Edward abandonó la mía. Me sentí pequeña y un tanto vulnerable en medio del lugar, ahora que había percibido de manera tan cálida su contacto.

— Yo…-dejé mi inspección para poner atención al hombre frente a mí. Alto, semi-erguido en su posición y con las manos una a cada lado de su cuerpo— Yo no recordé que deberías cambiarte las ropas, estás…empapada. Podría prestarte alguna camiseta mientras dejas secar lo demás, ¿quieres?

Por un momento pensé en el hecho de verme prácticamente semidesnuda enfundada en _su_ ropa, ahí con Edward a menos de diez metros a la redonda, bajo el techo del lugar que es _su_ casa.  
>Pero también sentí la incomodidad de tener el vestido, blanco para mi mala suerte, casi completamente pegado a mi cuerpo por el agua. Y asentí aceptando su oferta.<br>En cosa de minutos volvió con una camiseta oscura y lo que parecían unos pantalones de buzo.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, la camiseta finalmente era tan larga que me cubría la mitad de los muslos y el pantalón no alcanzaba a cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura por lo que debí hacer un nudo en el borde bajo y amarrarlo a un costado. Pero me sentía más cómoda. Inhalé y exhalé, infundiéndome valor, repetidas veces antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirme nuevamente hacia la sala. Edward dejó justo en el momento en que mis pies descalzos tocan la alfombra, sobre la mesita ahora sin papeles, un par de tazas humeando y despidiendo un fuerte olor a café recién hecho. Mi olfato agradeció demasiado el aroma tan familiar y una vez que le alcancé las ropas húmedas, tomé la taza más grande y lo observé alejarse en dirección al baño con ellas.

Me di cuenta de que él también había cambiado su ropa, usando ahora un pantalón de algodón parecido al que yo llevaba y una camisa a cuadros que parecía ser lo suficientemente cálida. Y sí, me fijé descaradamente en la anatomía trasera del que fuera mi novio durante casi un año. Había mejorado, si era eso posible, muchísimo más luego de todo este tiempo.

— No te preocupes, puedes ver – Y sí. Tal como hace años él aún tenía la capacidad de pillarme volando bajo. Casi podía sentir el inevitable rubor cubrirme la cara por completo otra vez, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, una pequeña sonrisa nació en mis labios y enfoqué mi atención en el líquido oscuro que aún quedaba humeante en la taza entre mis manos.

Lo sentí reír quedamente y tomar un lugar en la otra esquina del sillón. El peso de su cuerpo haciendo que el cojín se hundiera y yo tuviera que cambiar mi posición a una más estable, una de mis piernas flexionada por la rodilla y justo bajo la otra.

— Entonces…-  
>— Entonces… ¿sí fuiste a Nueva York? ¿Medicina?<p>

Negué con la cabeza tomando un último sorbo de café antes de poner la taza sobre el platillo en la mesa.

— Comencé el bachillerato en Ciencias Naturales, pero luego me decidí por Enfermería.

— Tal y como tu mamá.- sonreí ante su observación. — ¿Y planeas volver…pronto?

— ¿A Nueva York? – Asintió con la taza entre sus labios y los ojos en mí —No. Bueno, no por el momento. Estoy terminando mi práctica y decidí tomar la oferta de trabajo que me esperaba acá.

— Eso quiere decir que trabajarás con tu tío…-no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente otra vez. Y no pude dejar de preguntarme ¿como es posible que aún recuerde tantas cosas sobre mí? Asentí sin dejar de observarlo.

— Mi tío Aro sólo está tratando de cumplir uno de los deseos de Charlie. El que yo me inclinara por una carrera de la misma rama que la suya ya es algo que papá habría soñado ver. Ahora lo será el que trabaje junto a su hermano- encogí mis hombros ante mis palabras. En el fondo sabía que la oferta también se debía a la calidad de mis calificaciones y mi desempeño como estudiante. Pero no nunca había podido reconocerlo sin dejar de pensar en que hay muchos profesionales más aptos que yo.

— Estoy seguro de que también se debe a tu dedicación. Sigues siendo igual de testaruda.-Sentí el peso de su mirada sobre mí y aunque traté de no devolvérsela, me fue imposible. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera exorbitante, casi haciéndome palpar la calidez de estos y esa llama de calor que desprendían. A duras penas logré despegarlos y fijarlos en la pared tras él, donde colgaba orgulloso un _poster_de The Doors, la inconfundible cara de Jim Morrison al frente.

— Aún te gustan…- su mirada siguió la mía y sonrió, pasando una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello. _Hay hábitos que nunca mueren._

— Y aún tengo la camiseta que tanto te gustaba.

— ¿La blanca?

— La que intentaste convencerme para que te regalara…

Reí con fuerza ante el recuerdo y él se unió. Amaba esa camiseta con mi vida. El sonido de nuestras risas entremezcladas y la vista que tenía de su rostro alegre despertó una multitud de mariposas en mi estómago.

— No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo.-Su risa cesó por completo y la inclinación ladeada de su boca aún guardaba el rastro de esta.

— Han pasado casi cuatro años, Bella.

Durante nos segundos pareció perdido en sus pensamientos, observando su dedo trazar círculos sobre el borde de la taza en sus manos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás?

— No. Por el momento, al menos.- sonríe sin levantar la vista — Era el momento de volver. Y la Escuela necesita manos que la hagan funcionar. Yo necesito a la Escuela…

— Alice parece una socia muy entusiasta.-apunté recordando a la simpática prima de Edward— El día de la inauguración me dio un recorrido detallado por cada salón.  
>Volvió a sonreír, esta vez encontrando mis ojos brevemente antes de volverlos a posar sobre su mano.<p>

— Lo es. Y es espléndido poder contar con ella, Jasper y los demás en esto. Creo que es el mayor proyecto de mi vida… O uno de los más importantes.

— ¿Lo extrañas? Allá. Tu casa.

— ¿Londres? –Asentí— Por supuesto, pero no de una manera nostálgica, más bien rutinaria. El cambio de horario es una mierda…-reí —Pero te acostumbras luego de un par de días. Y vale la pena, todo lo que me importa está acá.

Mi mirada quedó anclada a la suya, en lo que parecía la vez número mil durante ese día. Era imposible dejar pasar la sensación estremecedora que me embargaba al ver el color de sus ojos, envolvente y tan sincero. _¿Seré…? ¿Seré yo algo importante? ¿Aún…?_

— Y ¿Nadie esperándote allá?-me sentí una púber, intentando sonsacar información sobre su _posiblemente_ existente vida amorosa. Pero no es como llegar y preguntarle _Hey ¿tienes novia?_ No teníamos quince años.

— ¿Amigos? No creo que estén cortándose las venas por mi ausencia.

— ¿Tu papá?

— Oh, no. Él y Esme están aún como en su segunda luna de miel. Creo que fue hace unos tres meses la última vez que hablé con ellos. Estaban en Australia.

— ¿Tus padres están juntos de nuevo?

— Hace casi dos años. Fue… sorprendente. Aunque no tanto en realidad, Carlisle nunca superó a mi madre. Aún recuerdo aquella vez cuando tenía veinte en que entré a su despacho, en plena video llamada con ella.

— No me digas… ¿de _aquellas_? -asintió, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro y reímos juntos.

— Creo que lo que evitó el trauma fue que no tenía quince y ya sabía lo que era el sexo.

Y la pregunta estaba ahí, picando en mi lengua por salir.

— ¿Alguna novia? -traté de mantener mi expresión lo más relajada y desinteresada posible. No sabía si estaba teniendo éxito. Me dio una mirada breve, deslizándose hasta dejar su espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.

— No.

— ¿Nadie?

— ¿No me crees? -enarcó una ceja, sus mejillas volviéndose levemente encendidas. Parecía casi imperceptible bajo la palidez de su piel y me asombró_. Ciertamente hay cosas que nunca mueren…_

— Soy un hombre soltero. Y no diré desde cuando, es vergonzoso.

— ¡Vamos! –la risa escapó desde mis labios en dos respiraciones nerviosas.

Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, ladeando hacia un costado la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

— Se llamaba Kate. Salimos durante… casi dos años, creo.

— Oh…

— Y eso fue hace más de medio año.

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que se mantuviera solo hasta que cierto día volviera a ti? Ilusa._ La vocecilla en mi mente comienza a hacerse más fuerte y la acallé con un golpe certero en la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? -enarcó una ceja, volviendo a mirarme.- No es que no quiera hablarte sobre lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, créeme que lo haré.

— No lo sé. ¿Quizás? ¿Sí? Pareces afectado… -absurda mentira, ya que la curiosidad podía más que la preocupación. _Soy una persona horrible_. Mi Bella interior se golpeó a si misma la cabeza contra una pared. Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza y dejando la taza sobre la mesita, justo al lado de la mía.

— No es tan complicado. O sí. En fin, las cosas no funcionaron más allá, quería algo que yo no podía darle. _No a ella._ Cierto día llegó a mi departamento y me dijo que Peter, algún compañero de trabajo, era la persona para ella. Después de eso quedamos en términos amistosos. Fui a su boda. Cominos pastel, brindé con su familia… -soltó una risa corta al verme- No me mires así, no estoy afectado. Y es muy seguro que no siento nada por ella que no sea… amistad. Kate fue una persona importante, claro. Fue mi compañera durante un tiempo en que realmente necesitaba una mano amiga. Pero nada más.

Sentí esa sensación de ardor nacer en mi pecho y esparcirse por mi sistema hasta reventar en mi garganta. Celos. Culpa. Más culpa. No podía evitar pensar en ese tiempo del que él hablaba. Y en aquella mujer desconocida para mí que fue su refugio cuando yo no estuve.

_Absurdo_. Me reprendí mentalmente. _No puedes sentirte así y no recordar que tú también buscaste consuelo en otros brazos. ¿No recuerdas a Alec, acaso?_

— ¿Y tú? ¿Alguien especial del que deba saber? -sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, haciéndome sentir estudiada hasta la médula.

— Uh, no. Un par de citas. Sólo he tenido una relación larga después de… -carraspeé para hacer que mi voz no sonara tan débil. _¿Qué rayos me pasaba? —_Eh, sí. Nadie por ahora.

— ¿No te parece extraño? Estar así, sentados como si fuera cualquier otro día. Tomando café. Sólo falta un cigarrillo, una fogata en la arena…

— ¿Y la guitarra? –sonrió.

— Sobretodo la guitarra –sonreí de vuelta, acomodando algunos mechones de cabello por detrás de mi oreja. Y es entonces, que de una manera que parece burlesca en mi propia cara, vislumbré la marca en su antebrazo. _¿El tatuaje? Pero… ¿cómo?_  
>Su mirada siguió la mía y pasa sus dedos por sobre las letras. No estaban completamente claras, pero pudo vislumbrarse el rastro de lo que fue una frase.<br>_Live…_

— Ya no luce igual que antes. -me sonrió, casi como disculpándose. Porque él no sabía lo que yo sí desde hace tiempo. Lo que una de mis ex compañeras de curso, coincidentemente antigua amiga de Edward, me comentó. Eso debería estar borrado por completo ¿no? Toco el lugar justo bajo mi clavícula donde aún conservaba las mismas palabras. _O la mitad de ellas._

Un silencio largo se instauró de un minuto al otro entre nosotros. Todo lo dicho y lo visto daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, sentía el centro de mi pecho hincharse hasta casi explotar. Parecía que sí me ha olvidado completamente. _No deberías sorprenderte…_

— No pienses en ello, por favor. –la voz suave de Edward me devolvió a la realidad y me sentí descolocada por sus palabras. Miré directamente a sus ojos, suaves y tan conocidos a pesar del tiempo. Y sentí esa sensación en mi pecho calmarse, haciéndose más cálida ante el efecto de su mirada y su voz.  
><em><br>_— Éramos tan jóvenes…

— Sí. Pero tampoco es que ahora seamos mucho más viejos que _entonces_ ¿o sí? -enarcó una ceja, observándome fijamente.

— Bien, sé a lo que te refieres. –una pequeña sonrisa subió a sus labios. Se la devolví. El calor de su mano volvió a envolver mis dedos ejerciendo una suave presión sobre ellos. Su mirada ahora estaba fija en estos.

— ¿Recuerdas? –elevó sus ojos hacia los míos nuevamente. Los suyos despedían una intensidad que pareció derretir todo a mí alrededor. Abrió sus labios, la punta de su lengua humedeciendo sutilmente el contorno.

— Recuerdo todo, Bella.

_Las manos eran fuego por donde pasaban. Descartando prenda tras prenda. Descubriendo piel y más piel. Acariciando y despertando sensaciones. Sensaciones que eran llevadas al máximo si se sumaban las bocas besando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo.  
>Los dedos masculinos se posan sobre la clavícula blanca y suave, cubierta de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Comienzan a avanzar, recorriendo cada plano y poro de esa piel dulce al gusto de su lengua. Y esta no se queda atrás. A medida que aquellos dedos viajan más y más hacia el sur, la rosada lengua del chico los sigue.<em>

— _Eres muy, muy hermosa…_

_Un gemido escapa de los labios entreabiertos de la castaña al sentir las caricias sobre su cuerpo. Necesita saciar aquella sensación que sabe está por explotar desde muy dentro de su cuerpo, luchando por salir._

_La desesperación puede más que la razón e incluso esta misma la impulsa a buscar la fuente. Alza sus manos, que estaban recostadas una a cada lado de su cabeza y con una fuerza pasional las enreda en el cabello broncíneo del chico. Atrae sus labios hacia los de ella, y estos chocan, juntándose así como juntas dos mitades de un jarrón roto. Estas encajan no importando el estado de la pieza._

— _Ya… te quiero, ya. –los ojos verdes de él brillan al oír aquellas palabras y en un movimiento fluido, alza a la chica por la cintura poniéndola sobre su cuerpo._

— _Tú mandas… -él sonríe, torciendo sus labios. Sube sus manos a través del cuerpo frente a él, posándolas finalmente sobre aquellos pequeños pero turgentes senos. La chica se muerde el labio, callando el vergonzoso gemido que lucha por salir. Él está duro bajo ella, a unos centímetros de entrar y terminar con esa agonía tan placentera.  
>Mueve sus caderas, tanteando el terreno. Y es él quien gime. Alto y claro, ronco y fuerte. Las sonrisas desaparecen. Las pupilas se oscurecen. Y ella lo toma en su interior.<br>Entonces, todo es movimiento y más calor._

El recuerdo parecía tan nítido que casi podía verlo pasar ante mis ojos como una película. Pero lo único que sabía que era real, era el rostro y cuerpo de Edward a menos de un metro de distancia.

— Recuerdo cada momento, cada palabra y casi cada minuto que pasé contigo.

La tensión en el ambiente era inmensa y la fuerza que sentía gravitarme hacia él era demasiado fuerte para soportarla. Y era bienvenida, porque las ganas de estar cerca de él comenzaban a despertar con un ansia que reconocía.

La atracción era la misma. O incluso, mucho más fuerte.

Sus labios tocaron los míos casi a penas, con una suavidad estremecedora que erizó los vellitos de mis brazos e hizo respirar con bocanadas de aire los poros de mi piel.

El beso se hizo intenso y luego los roces tímidos se hicieron más firmes a cada encuentro. Sentí sus manos subir cada una sobre mis brazos hasta rodear mi espalda y encontrar su lugar en el hueco de la parte más baja de esta. Suave, muy suave pero tan cálido.  
>Un sonido que casi parece animal suena en su garganta. Y caemos, entre una mezcla de brazos y piernas. Muslos deslizándose entre ellos y manos que redescubren.<br>Era inevitable. Era glorioso. Era lo que hace mucho tiempo debió haber ocurrido.

— ¿Estás segura? -la voz de Edward salía entrecortada, al igual que su respiración y la mía. Casi podría haber reído por lo cliché de aquella pregunta y haberle hecho saber de la manera correcta lo que tanto quería. Pero en su lugar acaricié su pecho, levemente poblado de vellos claros y mirándolo a los ojos, asentí. Su boca volvió a encontrar la mía en un beso apasionado, cargado de belleza. Y su peso se acentuó en mi vientre y entre mis piernas haciéndome sentir que la necesidad estaba ya está haciendo efecto en él. Estábamos aún sobre el mismo sillón que hace un momento era el testigo principal de nuestra conversación.

Su camiseta acompañó a la mía en el suelo al lado de nosotros. El pantalón que vestía y el que colgaba precariamente de mis caderas pronto aumentaron el pequeño montón de prendas.

Y nuestras pieles se encontraron sin barreras de por medio. Sus manos eran familiares al contacto, así como su boca dejando un rastro húmedo por donde pasa. Mi espalda se arqueó con ánimo al sentirlo envolver uno de mis pezones con su lengua. _Tímido. Atrevido. Desesperante. Hermoso._  
>Las yemas de mis dedos parecían hambrientas por sentir la total extensión de su anatomía bajo ellas. <em>Tan sedosa pero áspera a la vez. Tan suave pero fuerte.<em>  
>Sentí el poder de saberlo mío, aunque sólo fuera por ese momento, nacer desde el centro de mi estómago y en un impulso alejé su rostro haciendo presión con mis manos sobre sus hombros. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente sonrosadas, presentía que no tanto como las mías. Su respiración chocaba en golpes fuertes y cortos contra mis labios, mi nariz y mis ojos.<p>

— La alfombra. -susurré y él asintió, dando un suave beso a mis labios y alzándose por sobre mí. Empujé su pecho hasta tenerlo recostado sobre la mullida superficie, su cuerpo fuerte y masculino en todo su esplendor a mi merced. Apoyó sus brazos uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, permitiéndome una vista más cercana de su pecho. Tan fuerte, tan amplio en comparación al joven de dieciocho años que recordaba. El ser frente a mí era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y si aún hubieran quedado dudas, al bajar mi mirada entre sus piernas estas habrían salido volando por la ventana.  
>El rubor, ridículo pero inevitable, me cubrió las mejillas. Tomé una de las manos que había estirado en mi dirección y me posicioné sobre él con mis rodillas una a cada lado de sus cintura, sintiendo todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme.<p>

— Tuyo. -declaró como leyéndome la mente —Soy todo tuyo…

La emoción me embargó ante sus palabras y entonces todo explotó. Mi boca sobre la suya, saboreando. El calor que despedían su aliento, su saliva y su piel se pegaba con fuerza a la mía. En mi boca, en mis manos, en todo lo que tocaba en ese momento.

La humedad entre mis piernas crecía y aumentó al sentir sus dedos acariciarme justo ahí, estimulando mis sentidos. Su boca no dejaba de recorrer todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Mi pecho, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi rostro. Incluso creía llegar a sentirlo en la parte inferior de mis pies.

Era demasiado y a la vez nada. Quería más y era lo que buscaba entregando todo lo que tenía. De un momento a otro sentí la suavidad de la alfombra en mi espalda y lo vi alzarse sobre mí, sin apartar mis manos de su cintura. Sus ojos me observaban con una intensidad arrebatadora, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento mis ojos estallarían en lágrimas. Vi con asombro y total entrega como una pequeña, pequeñísima gota de agua nacía desde su ojo izquierdo y recorría con lentitud su mejilla hasta terminar en su mentón. Cayendo sobre mis labios, haciéndome sentir el sabor salado y caliente de la esencia del maravilloso hombre sobre mí. Sentí que lloraría, o que reiría. Sólo quería abrazar al ser humano que me cubría y fundirlo en mi piel y huesos para no dejarlo escapar nunca.

— Eres muy, muy hermosa… -declaró con voz ronca, pero baja, trazando con su pulgar círculos sobre mi mejilla. Sostenía su cuerpo sobre su otra mano, apoyándose en la alfombra, permitiéndome sentir el toque de su vientre sobre el mío. Todo parecía recordarme a él, a nosotros mismos hace tiempo en una situación muy parecida a esta. Y fueron esas palabras las que lo recalcaron.  
>En segundos sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos, con una necesidad que igualaba la que yo sentía. Bajé una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos, atrapándolo entre mis dedos y acariciando lo que encontraba. El gemido que escapó de sus labios no hizo más que elevar la sensación de calor entre mis piernas, en mi vientre y en mis senos.<br>Lo necesitaba. Y se lo hice saber, guiando su mano con la mía a aquel lugar en donde nuestros cuerpos estaban rozándose peligrosamente.  
>Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mi rostro, estudiando mis facciones, buscando la respuesta.<br>Pero en lugar de palabras, fue el beso que deposité húmedamente en su cuello el que pareció confirmárselo. Lo oí maldecir sobre mis labios y luego mirarme con un deje de culpa.

— Olvidé… No tengo…la protección…

Puse mis dedos sobre su boca, callando sus palabras. Sonaban tan certeras, pero fuera de lugar en ese momento. Parecía la típica línea sacada de una película romántica de humor barato. Mordió su labio, pareciendo avergonzado, comprendiendo la situación.

— Sólo sigue –susurré tratando de infundirle seguridad. Y agradecí el seguir siendo ante todo una mujer precavida y asistir con regularidad al médico. Creí en cualquier momento ponerme a reír ante lo banal de la situación. Su rostro se volvió seguro y su mirada pareció levemente oscurecida, llenándose de intensidad otra vez. Juntó su frente con la mía, murmurando entrecortadas palabras que no alcancé a comprender.

Todo se detuvo en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron finalmente conectados. Gemidos mudos escapaban de nuestras bocas. Su rostro no se apartaba del mío, conectándose con mi frente, mis mejillas, mis labios y mi cuello en tanto comenzó a moverse en mi interior.  
>Nuestras caderas chocaban a un ritmo lento, tortuoso. Y al paso de los minutos los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, más desesperados y anímicos.<br>Las palabras no dejaban de escapar de sus labios, bajas, en susurros roncos y entrecortados al igual que nuestras respiraciones.  
>Ese calor tan conocido y anhelado comenzó a nacer en mi vientre y lo más profundo de mi intimidad.<br>Todo se hizo aún más rápido, más fuerte y más intenso si fuera posible. El choque de nuestras pieles resonaba en el lugar, así como el sonido de nuestros cuerpos gritando y soltando suspiros.  
>Y cuando sentí el borde de uno de sus dedos hacer pequeños movimientos sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás haciéndome sentir el algodón de la alfombra en mi nuca. Mi cuerpo cerrándose alrededor del suyo.<br>Frenético, salvaje pero tan amoroso, Edward dio un último golpe y se desplomó sobre mí.  
>Sus manos rodearon mis hombros por debajo de mi cuerpo, acercándome a su pecho. Su boca pegada al hueco bajo mi oreja dio un beso largo.<br>Y luego las palabras tan anheladas y a la vez tan poco esperadas escaparon de mis labios. Cansados, humedecidos y ardientes por la fuerza de la pasión compartida.

— Aún te amo…

No recibí nada a cambio más que unos ojos verdes brillantes observándome. Y una sonrisa en unos labios rosados y marcados por la misma fuerza que los míos entregaran hace sólo unos segundos.  
>El beso que siguió me supo a gloria. A recuerdos. Y al toque más dulce que alguna vez estos pudieron haber sentido.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N.A**:

_(*) Y la parte más difícil  
>fue dejar ir, sin tomar parte en ello.<br>Fue la parte más difícil._

_Podía sentirlo caer.  
>Dejaste el sabor más dulce en mi boca.<em>

_(The Hardest Part – Coldplay)  
><em>  
>¿Y? Ya saben, pueden contarme todo lo que quieran por medio de un Review. Si les gustó, si lo odiaron. Dudas, observaciones, etc, etc, etc. *sonríe*. Personalmente estoy muy enganchada con esta trama y me estoy poniendo las pilas con ella.<br>Saludos por montón a toda mi linda gente de Twitter, Facebook y el mundo cotidiano de Denisse: mi pulga **KoteCullenSwan**, receptora regalona de spoilers (d4) quién escribió hace muy poquito un One-Shot PRECIOSO totalmente recomendable. Su nombre es _**Remember**_ y pueden encontrarlo en su perfil), **Debi**, mis **PADU** que tanto extraño y adoro, las nenas **SYVAR** que tanto me hacen reír :'). Y a todas y cada una de las personas tan preciadas para esta pequeño ser y que no he nombrado. Las adoro :$  
>Gracias por leer, obvio. Es lindo saber que algo hecho con tanta dedicación sea tan apreciado. Abrazos enormes. Y nos estamos leyendo ;)<br>Denisse.- 


	3. If It Means A Lot To You

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.  
><strong><br>N.A:**Hola niñas. Tercer capítulo de esta historia directo a las pantallas de sus computadores (o teléfonos celulares, quizás…). Lamento la _laaaarga_ espera, pero la vida de un estudiante es …bueno, ustedes entienden (trabajos y más trabajos *uff*)  
>Especiales gracias a: <strong>Ebrume<strong>, por hacer un espacio en su tiempo ahora casi escaso y ayudarme a revisar que todo esté en orden (¡eres la mejor!) Y también a **Miss****Highways**, pre-lectora en esta ocasión. Las quiero mucho.  
>Como siempre, <em>muchas<em>_ gracias_ por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. También a aquellas que han participado en forma anónima. Las invito a saludar, nenas ;)  
>Otra <em>Nota<em> al final. Espero disfruten ;)

_**o-o-o**_

_**If**** you ****can**** wait**** till**** I**** get**** home,  
>then <strong>**I**** swear**** come ****tomorrow ****this**** will ****all**** be ****in**** our**** past.  
><strong>**Well,**** it**** might ****be**** for ****the ****best.**_

**(*)**

**...  
><strong>

— Entonces…-alcé la mirada hacia mi madre, que enjuagaba sus manos antes embetunadas de arcilla en un bote con agua. Sus ojos azules me estudiaban con curiosidad. El taller en el que guardaba varias de sus creaciones, era un ambiente pequeño pero completamente acogedor. Lo que hace años fueran solo paredes de madera que albergaban muebles sin usar y baúles con un montón de juguetes viejos, ahora eran amplios ventanales por los que la luz del sol se colaba sin pudor. Se podía contemplar un hermoso jardín en el exterior y varias plantas colgantes dentro del pequeño cuarto.

— Entonces…-repetí, poniendo mis ojos nuevamente en la figura de barro entre mis dedos. Era una flor simple, con cinco pétalos que en conjunto apenas ocupaban la palma de mi mano. Pero desde que ella y yo la moldeáramos juntas a mis diez años de edad, se convirtió en la primera de las varias que conformaban un simpático jardín dentro del mismo taller. Ahora descansaban aquí y allá, dentro de maceteros que también contenían flores reales.

Hablar con mi madre no era algo que se diera con mucha frecuencia, ya que, aquella parte de mi vida siempre estuvo más inclinada a Charlie. Quizás se daba en su carácter completamente ligado al arte, Reneé siempre fue una mujer algo relajada e introspectiva, quizás se daba en su carácter completamente ligado al arte. Sin embargo, las veces que ella y yo nos enfrascamos en alguna conversación, me era imposible ocultarle más allá de lo que había desayunado esa misma mañana. Me conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Era mi madre después de todo. Toda madre tiene un sexto sentido muy bien desarrollado y todo eso ¿no?

— Bella… Sabes de lo que hablo.- la sentí acercarse a mí y luego, la figura de madera había desaparecido de mi mano para ser reemplazada por la suya, fría y delgada. Casi igual a la mía.- ¿Qué pasó?

— Mamá…-intenté en vano alejar mi muñeca de entre sus dedos, pero ya estábamos ambas sentadas en uno de los sillones de mimbre que rodeaban la piscina ubicada en el centro del patio trasero de la que fue mi casa. Y sí, creía saber a qué se refería. Pero no quería hablar de ello.

— No estás muy bien ¿verdad?- incliné mi cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándome completamente en los cojines que estaban sobre el respaldo. Cerré los ojos e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que los rayos de sol me calentaran el rostro.

— No lo sé.

_Edward__…__  
><em>  
>Edward y yo habíamos quedado en<em>… <em>_algo_. Algo que incluía llamadas telefónicas antes de dormir, sus mensajes de texto a primera hora en la mañana para darme los buenos días y un par de citas algunos días después de nuestro encuentro aquella tarde en la playa.

Él había sido muy, muy dulce hasta ahora. Pero todo quedaba en lo dulce. Los besos se reducían a lo casto y completamente tierno. Eso desde hace tres semanas. Y él, no había vuelto a poner sus manos en algún lugar de mi cuerpo que no fueran mi rostro, mis manos o mi cintura.

De alguna manera sentía como si hubiéramos vuelto a tener diecisiete años.  
>Era hermoso, no lo niego. Pero lo anhelaba. Era como si de pronto mi piel se hubiera drogado con la suya y ahora, necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Más cerca. Lo más cerca posible. Había sido mucho el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados.<p>

Y no podía evitar que mi mente sopesara una por una explicaciones hacia todo esto. Quizás se había arrepentido de volver a vernos. O ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que no siente lo mismo?  
>Estaba segura de que ir poco a poco era lo mejor. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, estábamos volviendo a conocernos y acostumbrarnos el uno al otro.<br>Pero, claramente, la distancia no ayudaba en nada.

_Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto y la chica no podía esperar más. Sin duda el estar juntos casi todo el tiempo había hecho que tanto su mente como su cuerpo se acostumbraran a tenerlo cerca. _

_Pero las cosas se habían puesto extrañas justamente hace unos siete días. Una noche, luego de haber estado juntos la mayor parte de la tarde en la habitación del chico, un caluroso beso de despedida y la promesa de un _"te veo mañana"_, fue lo único que quedó de recuerdo. Hasta ese día._

_Porque no hubo llamadas al día siguiente. Y ciertamente no hubo visita alguna a su ventana al llegar la noche.  
>Ese beso aún colgaba de los rosados labios de la castaña, con una sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Y ella tenía que averiguarlo.<em>

_Enfundó sus pies en unas zapatillas de lona y tomando las llaves de su casa, salió de esta hacia el garaje donde su bicicleta estaba guardada._

_El aire tibio de la tarde, con ese toque leve a mar y sal, le daba en el rostro alborotando el flequillo que usualmente descansaba sobre su frente. Pedaleó con ganas, aumentando la velocidad y dejando que la sensación de tener su cuerpo en movimiento la embargara. _

_En cosa de cinco minutos estuvo fuera de la casa blanca y de dos pisos en la que él residía junto a su madre. Se acercó por el caminito de piedras hasta llegar a la puerta, dejó la bicicleta junto a esta y empuñando una de sus manos, golpeó dos veces con sus nudillos. _

_No hubo señal y al tercer intento, a punto de darse por vencida en su dilema entre sentarse en el escalón de la entrada para esperar a que alguien regresara o volver a su casa, un rostro se asomó por una de las ventanas._

_Los ojos verdes del joven la observaron por largos segundos, debatiéndose entre ir a abrir la puerta de inmediato o dar media vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
>Pero no podía más que hacer lo primero. Ella ya lo había visto y no había manera en que pudiera hacerle creer lo contrario. Y, además, tenía que decírselo.<br>Era algo que ya sabían, pero que él había luchado por aplazar lo máximo posible. Y ahora que la situación parecía más inevitable que nunca, veía aquel día acercarse y hacerse más grande cada vez. Imponente como un globo gigante cayendo encima de su cabeza.  
>Nunca un hecho le había parecido más real y lógico, pero doloroso a la vez. Y es que se había enamorado.<br>Y el amor, a pesar de todo lo agradable que traía consigo, era un condenado._

—_ ¿Estás bien?_

_—__Sí._

—_ No lo parece.- luchó para que aquel nudo en su garganta se disolviera, pero este crecía, impidiéndole alzar la voz un poco más. No sólo le afectaba la aparente indiferencia que el chico le había dado los recientes días, sino también el verlo tan abatido y callado, ahí frente a ella mirando más allá de la ventana. Aunque él luchara por aparentarlo, no estaba bien. Algo lo atormentaba. Ella podía sentirlo. Era extraño y era nuevo, pero había descubierto que tanto sus mentes como sus corazones se habían sincronizado haciendo que lo que uno sintiera, el otro lo presintiera._

_Son las maneras extrañas en que las que trabajan los sentimientos._

— _Yo…-Edward pasó una de sus manos por el cabello detrás de su nuca. Cada vez estaba más largo, a ella le encantaba pasar sus dedos entre los mechones que ahí colgaban. Sobre todo durante sus besos. O cuando estaban recostados uno sobre el otro en su cama. O en la arena, en la oscuridad del mar luego del ocaso. Ahora sin duda debería cortarlo. E incluso pensar en eso le recordaba lo que pasaría. Estaba seguro que el sólo hecho de verse al espejo cada mañana le recordaría…  
>El suave toque de la mano de Bella en su antebrazo, detuvo sus pensamientos.<br>Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, enfrentando aquel rostro de facciones delineadas. Los enormes ojos color oscuro lo observaban sin pestañear, como esperando la respuesta._

_Y fue entonces que comprendió que debía dejar de ser un cobarde y de esconderse en su habitación como un niño pequeño. Si quería comportarse como un hombre, debía decírselo de inmediato y sin anestesia._

— _Me voy –un pestañeo de ella, un latido del corazón de él y en un segundo una idea nació en su mente. Una que hasta entonces no le parecía más que una ocurrencia loca y arrebatada. Pero él aún era un adolescente y podía tomarse la atribución de pensar idioteces o actuar por impulso. — Me voy a Londres - tragó en seco y rogó porque ella le encontrara sentido a lo que le pediría. Era la solución perfecta _—_ …y quiero que vengas conmigo. _

_Otro segundo pasó y el tiempo se detuvo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban anclados en los del otro. Ni siquiera las respiraciones podían oírse. Y hasta parecía que el latido de sus corazones había pausado su avance.  
>Entonces, la mano de ella se alejó del hombro de él. Y el tiempo volvió a correr en aquel pequeño Universo perteneciente sólo a ellos.<br>Algo había cambiado. Y ambos lo sabían, aunque quisieran ignorarlo._

— Ok, presiento que no vas a contármelo. —abrí los ojos y ladeé el rostro para observar el de mi madre, que al parecer aún esperaba una respuesta más elaborada de mi parte. Tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y ambas piernas flexionadas debajo de su cuerpo. La pose en la que estaba sentada sólo le daba un aire más ansioso y curioso.

— No sé qué decirte.-tomé un mechón de pelo de mi poco elaborada trenza y comencé a estudiarlo. De pronto las puntas de mi cabello me parecieron en verdad un asunto importante- Debo ir a la peluquería. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— Me encantaría, necesito retocar mi color. Pero, estamos hablando de otra cosa.

— Es un poco difícil. Todo.-retorcí el mechón de cabello una y otra vez entre mis dedos, observando como las puntas se enredaban unas con otras.

— Eres una mujer muy inteligente, Isabella. — resoplé.

— No creo que la inteligencia me dé la respuesta, mamá.

— Por supuesto que no. Pero no hablamos de inteligencia de aquí —señaló su frente con la punta de su dedo índice — hablamos de esto –acercó el mismo dedo, hasta tocar suavemente el lugar donde reside mi corazón- Si usas la cabeza, sólo verás lo que tus ojos te muestran, lo que tu lógica entiende. Pero si tratas de ver las cosas como son en realidad, por muy difícil que parezca, créeme cuando te lo digo, hija; no todo parecerá como tus ojos y tus sentidos te lo presentan.

Observé a mi madre por un momento, mordiendo mi labio y sopesando sus palabras. Es que, ¿estaba dejándome llevar más por mi cabeza que por mis emociones? Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? Yo sabía y tenía muy claro lo que sentía. Incluso era yo quien estaba dando prácticamente el todo por el todo.  
>Era sólo que toda esta situación estaba causando estragos en mi cerebro.<br>No podía…no podía pensar con claridad.  
>Las palabras de mi madre quedaron dando vueltas en mi cabeza largo rato, intentando darles el sentido que seguramente ella esperaba encontrara.<br>Y sí, creía entenderlas. Pero la respuesta seguía ahí, pululando alrededor sin dejarse atrapar.

Cuando tu padre y yo comenzamos a salir, él estaba entrando en la escuela de medicina.- miré a Reneé de reojo, que estaba aún sentada en la misma posición, pero su rostro se encontraba dirigido totalmente hacia el sol con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del calor. Cerré los ojos, imitándola. Hablar de mi padre aún era un tema delicado para mí.

— Al conocernos ninguno de los dos esperaba entrar en una relación seria. Nos gustamos, comenzamos a salir. Luego, él empezó a estar bastante ocupado. La rutina nos absorbió sin que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Y rompimos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la miré. Seguía ahí, pareciendo ajena a todo a su alrededor. Esta era una parte de la vida de mis padres que desconocía. Todavía estaba asimilando la información cuando prosiguió con su relato.

— Tú no sabías nada de esto, hasta ahora. Pero no creí que fuera muy necesario que lo supieras. Supongo que ahora lo es.- abrió los ojos y los fijó en mí nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios- Tomó algo de tiempo para que él y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que estábamos dejándonos llevar por lo que veíamos. Parecía que las cosas simplemente no funcionaban y la respuesta más lógica fue terminar todo. No quiero decir que en una situación así, me refiero a que si una relación no funciona, la única solución sea dejarlo todo y ya, sin siquiera considerar los hechos lanzándose de cabeza a la vida. Hay cosas que no pueden forzarse. Pero, en nuestro caso, tuvo que pasar tiempo, tuvo que crecer la distancia y también tuvimos que comprender cuanto nos necesitábamos para entender que, lo que en verdad importaba era lo que nuestros corazones nos decían, no lo que nosotros creíamos era lo más indicado.

Seguí observándola, intentando procesar todo aquello que estaba oyendo. Debió captar alguna expresión extraña en mi rostro, por lo que sonrió una vez más y tomando mi mano en la suya, medio susurró.

— Lo que trato de decir es —suspiró— Busca, hija. Ve muy, muy dentro de ti y analiza los hechos de acuerdo a eso. Pensar con la mente también puede cegar nuestros ojos de lo que realmente ocurre. Nos cierra a la verdad, tomamos decisiones precipitadas y sufrimos innecesariamente y más de la cuenta. No pienses que lo que tú crees es lo que en verdad ocurre.

Y entonces, se proyectó la lucecita en mi cabeza. Pensar en cómo ocurrieron las cosas en el pasado estaba logrando que sólo me hiciera la idea de que esta vez sería igual.

Quizás el comportamiento de Edward se debía a que estaba ocultando algo y, llegado el momento, él debía decirlo. ¿Sería también esta vez, yo la que diera el primer paso para descubrirlo? ¿O sólo tenía que esperar a que él se acercara a mí y lo dijera? ¿Ocurriría eso?  
>Sabía que no soportaría vivir por mucho tiempo en la incertidumbre.<p>

Pero también podía estar precipitándome en mis conclusiones y estar totalmente equivocada. Porque tal vez, esta era sólo una de sus maneras de comportarse a mi alrededor.

Gruñí y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sillón.  
>Una cosa tenía muy clara. Distinguir entre lo que cree la cabeza y lo que quiere el corazón, era una de las cosas más difíciles que pudiera existir.<p>

— _No._ —_ es apenas un susurro. La joven siente que las ideas se mezclan con una rapidez sobrehumana en su cabeza. Sus manos sudan, su corazón parece ir a mil por hora. Siente que la voz se le ha quedado pegada en la garganta._

—_ ¿No? –Responde él_—_ ¿No, qué? ¿No estás segura? ¿O no quieres? _—_su voz ronca se quiebra casi al final, demostrando la inseguridad que lo embarga al oír la respuesta de la chica frente a él. Las palabras salen involuntariamente un poco agresivas y aunque se arrepiente al ver la expresión consternada en el rostro de ella, tampoco quiere cambiar su actitud. Se siente herido y traicionado. Sabe que es una reacción exagerada, considerando que ella –y no quiere admitirlo- tiene razón. _

— _No puedo ir contigo, Edward._ —_ella se niega a encontrar su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes, que sin duda, harían que la voluntad de cualquiera ceda. Y la de ella es débil, muy débil en ese momento. Pero la lógica de sus pensamientos es más fuerte: es imposible.  
><em>— _¿Lo has considerado por un momento, al menos?_

— _Acabas de decírmelo, hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Unos cinco minutos?-sus ojos siguen fijos en sus zapatillas, rojas igual a las de él._

— _Por favor, sólo… –él cierra los ojos, esperando encontrar las palabras correctas_. —_…piénsalo. Yo sé que parece precipitado, créeme. Pero ¿podría…resultar? ¿No crees? Somos jóvenes. Y si lo que te preocupa es la Universidad, eres brillante, puedes postular a cualquier opción que encontremos. Hay muchas…_

— _Yo…-ella no sabe que decir. O como decirlo. Y él sigue hablando tratando de ignorar lo que es más que obvio. Ella ya ha decidido._

— _Y si el problema es el dinero, vale, no habrá de qué preocuparse. Al menos no mientras estemos estudiando. Tengo mucho ahorrado desde que tengo memoria._

— _¿Qué? –ella lo mira ahora, con la confusión que sentía transformándose poco a poco en algo más- ¿Pretendes que vivamos del dinero de tus padres? _

— _Sabes que lo que tengo no es sólo por ellos…_

—_Sí, lo sé. Y también sé que estás tratando de encontrar desesperadamente algo para justificar lo que me pides. Edward…-su voz se reduce en volumen, suavizándose- …no podemos…_

Sus palabras son acalladas por un beso, intenso. Sus labios se mueven lentamente, acariciándose. La lengua de él humedece el borde del labio inferior de ella, arrancando un suspiro bajo en ambos. Es imposible no perderse en las sensaciones que el uno provoca en el otro y en lo que juntos crean. Ese calor subiendo desde sus tobillos, acentuándose en sus vientres y alojándose en el lugar donde sus bocas se unen.

_Sus frentes se rozan, mientras buscan regular el ritmo de sus respiraciones._

— _Espérame._

—_ ¿Qué?_

— _Podemos hacerlo funcionar.  
><em>

— _¿A distancia? –él asiente una vez, observándola fijamente._ —_ No lo sé. _

—_Sólo intentémoslo, ¿sí?_

_Y finalmente ella cae en su encanto. Era imposible decir que no a esa mirada._

Mi teléfono móvil dio un sonoro bip en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Hice una maniobra con mis brazos para que las bolsas con provisiones no cayeran al suelo.  
>La frustración comenzó a aumenta al intentar meter una y otra vez la llave en la cerradura para poder entrar al apartamento.<br>Luego de un mes de haber regresado a Jacksonville había decidido alquilar uno. Amo a mi madre, pero no volvería a casa. Después de todo, ella era de nuevo una mujer casada. Y yo una adulta. Ambas necesitábamos privacidad.  
>Dejé las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina. Era un espacio justo y preciso, como todo el apartamento en conjunto. Lo suficientemente iluminado y amplio como para que lo habitara una sola persona.<br>Mi habitación sin embargo, era otro asunto. Era el lugar más grande de los treinta metros cuadrados que conformaban todo. Necesitaba espacio para la cama, una de mis posesiones más preciadas. Amo dormir. Y también el armario se incluía en la ecuación. Amo mi ropa.  
>Me fui quitando los zapatos mientras me dirigía al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Saqué el móvil de mis pantalones. La pantalla se iluminó con la señal de un mensaje de texto en ella.<p>

**¿Cenamos ****hoy ****por ****la ****noche?**** – ****Edward.**

Tecleé una respuesta con rapidez y presioné el botón ENVIAR. Sonreí.

**Buena idea. ****¿Tu ****casa, ****la ****mía ****o**** fuera?**** – ****Bella.  
><strong>  
>Me recosté sobre la cama, con la fría colcha haciendo un agradable efecto en mi rostro. El móvil volvió a vibrar en cosa de minutos.<p>

**Aún no ****estrenamos ****tu ****cocina, ****podríamos ****preparar ****algo ****ahí ****¿te ****parece**** bien?****-****Edward.**

Mi estómago dio un vuelco ante la posibilidad de tenerlo en mi casa. Hasta el día de hoy sólo había llegado la sala de estar, algunos minutos, acompañándome hasta mi casa luego de una de nuestras salidas. Ahora estaría en _mi_ cocina, con él, en una situación tan doméstica como preparar comida. _Quizás__ incluso __podría __ser __algo __más __que __cocinar__…__  
><em>Era un hecho. Mis hormonas se volvían incontrolables al involucrar a Edward.

Okey.

**¿A**** las**** 7?**** ;)**** -**** Bella.**  
><strong><br>Perfecto. ****¡Ya ****estoy ****hambriento!**** – ****Edward.**

Reí con fuerza y mis mejillas se calentaron al pensar en alguna posible respuesta.  
>Finalmente opté por la más…<em>apropiada.<em>

**¿Es**** que**** acaso**** sólo**** piensas**** en**** comer?**** – ****Bella.**

**No.**** También ****pienso**** en ****otras ****cosas. ****Como ****pedirte ****que ****me ****des ****un ****tour ****por ****tu ****nueva ****casa ****:)** - **Edward.**

—Maldito hombre encantador.-musité entre labios.

**Vale.**** Primero**** veremos**** cómo**** te**** desempeñas**** en**** la ****cocina.**** – ****Bella.**

**¿Es**** un ****reto? ****Porque ****si ****es ****así, ****lo ****acepto-****Edward.**

**Tómalo como**** quieras**** :)**** -**** Bella.  
><strong>  
>Sonreí. Sintiéndome un poco más atrevida de pronto.<p>

**Dios mío.**** Mujer, ****creo ****que ****obviaré ****ese ****último ****comentario ****y**** diré ****que****…**** ya ****quiero ****verte**** – ****Edward.**

— Ok…-susurré, con mi pulso comenzando a aumentar y un calorcito en mi pecho haciéndose más fuerte. Otro mensaje entró antes de poder enviar una respuesta.

**Y**** tengo**** que ****hablar**** contigo.**** Es**** importante**** – ****Edward.  
><strong>  
>—Vale.- no pude evitar pensar en lo que podría querer decirme. Respiré, contando hasta diez antes de darle una respuesta, tratando de grabarme en el cerebro que quizás sólo era algo cotidiano. Debía dejar de pensar con mi lado dramático y fatalista.<p>

¿Ok?

**Entonces ****hoy: ****cocina**** y cena – ****Bella.**

Perfecto.

**Ok,**** debo**** irme.**** Nos ****vemos**** más ****tarde ****;)**** – ****Edward.**

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, intentando calmar mis nervios. Esto podría no ser algo del otro mundo. Ya estábamos prácticamente juntos. Era normal.  
>Me di un impulso, dejando el teléfono sobre la almohada y metiéndome al baño para tomar esa ducha que tanta falta me hacía.<p>

_El agua corría libremente por la piel de la chica_, _a la temperatura perfecta para relajar sus músculos. Y también su mente. Esos días había mucho que pensar, demasiado que procesar y decidir. _

_Dejó que el aroma del jabón se le metiera por los poros, esparciendo la espuma por su cuello, senos, brazos y vientre. Para luego bajar por sus piernas.  
>Deseaba que el agua se llevara todo eso que apretaba su pecho, pero por más que frotara una y otra vez su cuerpo, nada ocurría. <em>

_La presión parecía querer estallar, forcejeando contra su esternón, haciendo que doliera. Porque sí dolía. Dolía empezar a bajar de aquella frágil nube en la que se había permitido subir hace un par de días, cuando Edward la había convencido –casi- de que todo estaba solucionado. _

_Puede que hubiera una solución, pero no era a la que él se aferraba. Si esta existiera –y estaba empezando a comprender cuál podría ser- no sería satisfactoria para ninguno de los dos._

_Debía sincerarse consigo misma y reconocer que era débil. Era cobarde.  
>No podría soportar tenerlo lejos, saberlo suyo y a la vez inalcanzable. ¿Cómo podían las personas llevar adelante aquello? ¿Tener a un ser amado a una distancia tan enorme y separados por un océano? Cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos contra la loza fría que rodeaba la ducha. <em>

_La tibieza de sus lágrimas se mezcló con la del agua. Y empapando completamente su rostro y cabello dejó que ese rincón de su hogar fuera el refugio que necesitaba para intentar calmarse. Pensar con la cabeza más fría acerca de lo que debía hacer._

_Mañana hablaría con él, quizás en la playa, aquel lugar neutral perteneciente a ellos dos. Y le diría que eso no podía seguir adelante. _

Tomé un sorbo de la copa de vino en mi mano. El dulzor me empapó los labios y la lengua exquisitamente. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Edward, sentado al otro lado de la pequeña mesa que tenía por comedor.  
>Los suyos no se habían apartado de mí durante varios minutos. Podía sentir su mirada incluso mientras yo terminaba de comer el postre de melón que había traído como regalo.<p>

Sin despegar su mirada de la mía, se levantó de la silla con suavidad y se acercó hacia mí, extendiendo una de sus manos. Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y puse mis dedos entre los suyos, alzándome de mi posición hasta quedar de pie a su lado.  
>Le sonreí nerviosa ante el intenso escrutinio de sus ojos. Tomó mi mano firme en la suya y lo seguí hacia mi terraza.<br>La noche tenía un aire tibio y las luces de la ciudad creaban un efecto hipnótico desde el decimoquinto piso en el que yo vivía.  
>Me adelanté un par de pasos hasta apoyar mis antebrazos en la baranda. Un momento después sentí la cercanía de su cuerpo y sus manos posarse sobre mis hombros, descendiendo con una caricia casi imperceptible hacia abajo, por mis brazos.<br>Sentí mi piel erizarse ante el contacto.

—¿Tienes frío?

Solté una risa y negué con la cabeza.

— No. El clima casi siempre es perfecto aquí, es lo que me gusta. Tibieza en el día o en la noche.

Su rostro ahora estaba pegado al mío y podía apreciar el roce que la barba incipiente en su mentón hacía en mi mejilla. Lo sentí sonreír ante mis palabras y luego dejar un beso sobre el hombro que la blusa dejaba al descubierto.

— ¿Disfrutaste de la cena? -susurró.

— Mucho. No sabía que podías preparar lasaña.

— No tiene mucha ciencia. Casi todas las instrucciones vienen en el envase -rió— además, tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo.

— Sólo corté las verduras.

— Salteaste la carne, añadiste la crema…

— Vale, pero tú armaste todo al final.

— Bueno, fue un trabajo en equipo.-concedió, zanjando el tema y dejándonos en silencio.

Me concentré en cómo sus brazos se sentían alrededor de mis hombros, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. En como su respiración chocaba contra mi mejilla y el calor tan propio de él llegaba a traspasarme la ropa. Cerré los ojos, dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Y me dediqué a disfrutar.

— Bella.

— ¿Mmm?

— El otro día recibí una llamada de Londres.

Abrí mis ojos y me volteé hacia él, dejando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

— Ok. ¿Sucedió algo?

— No. Nada grave. Pero debo viajar debo viajar esta semana.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

— No lo sé aún.-el temor comenzó a invadirme poco a poco. _Lo__sabía__…_

— ¿Qué sucede? –puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, ladeando mi rostro en su dirección. No podía dejar que viera mi expresión, no sabía cuál sería esta. Pero cedí y me encontré con sus ojos preocupados.

— Tengo miedo…-susurré- tengo miedo de que nos pasé otra vez…

Alzó las cejas y frunció los labios, quizás comprendiendo a lo que me refería.

— Eso fue hace años…

— Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Y lo admito, aún soy cobarde. Temo que por mi culpa, las cosas se acaben. Y estropear todo otra vez ¿Ok? –alejé sus brazos de mí y caminé hacia la sala nuevamente. Lo sentí suspirar y seguirme.

— No puedes seguir escudándote en un miedo infantil, Bella.

—¡No es un miedo infantil!

—Sí lo es. Porque todavía estás viviéndolo. Lo veo en ti. Te esfuerzas por redimir una culpa que no fue sólo tuya y ¿qué consigues? Seguir teniéndola pegado a tu mente. ¡Supéralo, por Dios!

—Hablas como si hubiera sido tan fácil…

—No. Sé que no lo fue. Porque lo sufrí, sí? Viví por mucho tiempo…-detuvo sus palabras, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por mucho tiempo…?

—…odiándote. –admitió, en un susurro- y a mí mismo por haber sido tan inmaduro.

— ¿Me odiaste? –susurré, sintiendo mis ojos aguarse- ¿De verdad me odiaste?

— Bella…-pasó ambas manos por su cabello, creando una maraña sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Aún me odias? ¿Edward?

—No. –dijo con determinación en la voz. Pero ignoré ese detalle. _Él__me__odiaba_.

— Sé que te hice daño. Y que quizás para cualquier otra persona parezca el simple drama de dos adolescentes. Pero yo lo sé. No esperé que me odiaras, sin embargo…-me dejé caer sobre el gran sofá rojo, en el centro de la sala.

— No te odio, Bella. –dijo las palabras con una dureza tal que me hizo mirarlo directamente. Se acercó a mí con paso decidido, acuclillándose frente a mí y haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera un poco más por él- No puedo odiarte, porque te amo. ¿Sí? Te he amado durante todos estos años y he vuelto por ti. No voy a dejar que estropees nada, y confío en que tú tampoco me dejes hacerlo.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de mi ojo derecho, cayendo por mi mejilla hasta morir en el borde de mis labios. Acercó su mano, vacilante al principio, limpió con las puntas de sus dedos todo rastro del llanto de la piel de mi rostro.

No sabía que decir que no fuera a estropear aquel momento. El ambiente antes tenso había adquirido ese toque extraño, parecido a estar en alguna especie de limbo.

Escuchaba sus palabras en la lejanía y sólo veía moverse sus labios, pero sí comprendía al cien por ciento todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente, Bella? ¿Estar conmigo, ahora? _(1)_

— Es más que suficiente, por ahora. –toqué el borde de su mandíbula, subiendo mis dedos hasta colarlos en su cabello- Porque quiero mucho más que eso –admití.

— Lo mismo que yo quiero, cariño.- se acercó y plantó un suave beso sobre mis labios- Créeme que no me conformaría con menos…

— Es bueno saberlo…-uní mis labios a los suyos de nuevo, profundizando la caricia y dejando que su lengua se colara en mi boca.

— ¿Me esperarás, entonces? –dijo, en medio de un intenso beso que había dejado embotada mi visión — Espera a que vuelva a casa y juro que todo esto tendrá un resultado. Lo juro.

Las palabras quedaron colgando entre nosotros. Pero yo, tenía muy clara mi decisión.

o-o-o

**N/A:**  
>¿Y…? ¿Gustó o no? Dejen sus opiniones con libertad (:<strong><br>**Según mis cálculos quedan uno o dos capítulos más antes del final. Esta historia estuvo pensada desde el principio para tener esa duración. Pero quizás en el futuro escriba algún _Outtake_ (que de hecho estoy considerando muy en serio… se me han ocurrido un par de cositas jajá).  
>Algo más. Dentro de estos días estaré subiendo un capítulo especial para una de las historias que ya tengo publicadas. ¡Sorpresa! No puedo decir cuál es *risa malévola* pero sí quieren, pueden ponerme en Alerta de Autor. Así pueden saber cuándo ocurra (:<p>

- **Algunos**** puntos ****importantes.  
><strong>  
>La estrofa al inicio dice lo siguiente:<p>

_(*)__Si__ puedes __esperar __que __vuelva __a__ casa,__  
>entonces, <em>_cuando __mañana __llegue,__todo __esto __estará __en __nuestro __pasado.  
>Quizás<em>_ sea__ para __mejor.__  
><em>

('If it means a lot to you' de la banda de posthxc _A __Day __To __Remember_)

_(1)_ Este diálogo es una alusión a uno entre Bella y Edward en la película _Crepúsculo_:  
>E: <em>"<em>_¿__Acaso_ _no_ _es_ _suficiente_ _pasar_ _una_ _larga_ _y_ _feliz_ _vida_ _a_ _mi_ _lado_?_" __  
><em>B:_ "__Sí,__ por__ ahora__"___________________________

Jajá, no pude evitarlo. La amo.

Ok, lo último: les recomiento e invito a leer un precioso Oneshot titulado **_Not__ Like __The__ Movies_** y escrito por **_Kote Cullen Swan_**. Es hermoso *-* Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, entre mis favoritos.  
>Saludos a todas mis personitas especiales (uds saben quienes son *love* c:).<br>Próxima actualización: de aquí a dos semanas, más o menos.  
>¡No puedo espear para <em>Amanecer<em>! ¿Y ustedes? Nos leemos (:  
>Denisse.-<p> 


	4. My Love

**Disclaimer**: los nombres o frases que reconozcan no me pertenecen, si no que a sus respectivos autores/dueños. Sin embargo, la trama es mía.  
><strong>N.A<strong>: Luego de mucho tiempo, exámenes finales en la Universidad, semanas sin computador ni internet y otras cosas que no vale la pena contar… aquí está el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Ebrume, gracias por hacer que esta historia tenga la menor cantidad de errores posibles. Te quiero mucho.

_._

_._

_._

_Now I'm strong, you gave me all  
>You gave all you have<br>Now I am home_

_My Love – Sia_

(*)  
>.<p>

.

.

_Edward:_

_Debo ser sincera y confesar que mientras escribo esta carta hay una parte de mí que desea que tú jamás la recibas. Que el avión que la lleve se caiga en medio del océano y este sobre no llegue a tus manos -claro, no deseo que ni pilotos, ni pasajeros mueran. Pero el solo hecho de desear lo anterior me hace egoísta-. No quiero distraerte de tus obligaciones y preocupaciones. No quiero que sepas lo patética que me siento por haber roto nuestra promesa de no separarnos jamás. Y tampoco quiero que compruebes -si es que ya lo sospechabas- que te extraño demasiado. Pero sobretodo, no quiero dañarte._  
><em>Hay otra parte de mí que ya no aguanta sin saber de ti. No importa que sea sólo teniendo esta comunicación unilateral en la que yo me desahogo en palabras escritas. Quizás jamás sabré tu respuesta -si es que luego de esto quieres hacerlo-.<em>  
><em>Porque aunque me escribas de vuelta, no me enteraré. Mi madre sabe que no quiero recibir nada.<em>  
><em>Por favor, no pienses que en verdad no deseo tener algo tuyo. Es sólo que sería demasiado doloroso leer tus palabras. Tanto que, si me lo pides, quizás salte dentro de un avión y me quede contigo en Londres.<em>  
><em>Estoy actuando de modo impulsivo y ese pensamiento lo comprueba. Te extraño.<em>  
><em>Supongo que, aunque no desee la muerte de nadie, sí soy una egoísta. Me repugno.<em>  
><em>Porque quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije antes, hace meses frente a ti, todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Todo es cierto.<em>  
><em>Eres algo fundamental en mi vida.<em>  
><em>Por favor, créeme. Sé que cuando leas esto, quizás sólo te tortures más. Porque ¿qué caso tendría que a estas alturas yo estuviera diciéndotelo? Tú estás allá, yo acá. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Puede que también pienses que soy una maldita enferma que solo quiere hacerte daño.<em>  
><em>Y quizás sería lo mejor. Ódiame, lo merezco.<em>  
><em>Sé feliz, Edward.<em>  
><em>Te quiero más de lo que alguna vez imaginaste. Sí, aun a pesar de lo que pude haber dicho aquí.<em>

_Bella._

_Los ojos de Edward escuecen tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se han agolpado en estos. Controla su respiración, inhalando, exhalando. Con fuerza. Apretando los dientes en un afán por forzarse a mantener a raya sus emociones.  
>"No lloraré". Se repite mentalmente a si mismo. "Patético, idiota", se reprende.<br>¿Qué caso tenía que escribiera todas esas cosas? Sólo hace que dos sentimientos crezcan en su pecho, luchando entre ellos por dominar, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer. Pero sí para quedarse estancados ahí.  
>Odio. Ella tenía tanta razón. La odia por hacer esto, por ser inconsecuente con algo que ella misma dijo. No iba a buscarlo, iba a dejarlo en paz. Pero Bella siendo ella misma, tenía que torturarlo. Y de la peor forma: haciendo que él se sienta loco por volver a su lado, sacudirla, gritarle y luego besarla. Con tanta fuerza que sienta que sus pies se desconectan de su cuerpo.<br>El odio sólo hace que el amor crezca y le queme el pecho.  
>Porque la conoce. Y sabe que, en el fondo, ella está sufriendo tanto como él. Sus palabras hirientes, aún sin querer serlo, hacen que él compruebe lo que siempre supo y ella no aceptó a tiempo. Claro, a tiempo.<br>Pasa la manga de su suéter por su mejilla, limpiando con rabia una lágrima rebelde que escapó de sus ojos. Ya es tarde. Ella no quiso acompañarlo. Y aunque no quiere admitirlo, sabe que sus razones son válidas.  
>Él no volverá. No va a buscarla. No ahora. Y no dentro de…bueno, quien sabe cuando.<br>Se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su escritorio, metiendo la hoja que tenía en sus manos en el pequeño sobre que –cruelmente y sin explicación- tiene su olor.  
>Sonríe, sin humor. Quizás hasta se ha vuelto loco. No sería extraño. Incluso hay un libro que se titula algo parecido a "El niño que enloqueció de amor" (1).<br>Mete el sobre en uno de sus libros y lo devuelve a su lugar en el estante.  
>Luego mira por la ventana, hacia la calle empapada por la lluvia.<br>Lo admite. Volverá y quizás, la verá nuevamente. Y Bella entenderá lo que él ya sabe y en este momento guarda en un rincón de su mente.  
>El destino siempre tiene algo bajo la manga.<em>

_La vida es una caja de bombones_. La frase es cursi. Y no soy fanático de esa película en la que el protagonista la repite una y otra vez (2). Pero es cierta. Cada día me sorprende un poco más como las cosas cambian o suceden algunas que jamás pensé que ocurrirían. O volvería a vivir.  
>Como encontrarme solo, caminando por estas calles que fueron a la vez mi refugio y escape en momentos realmente oscuros de mi existencia. Ahora los recuerdo y siento que parece un tanto patético. Ha pasado un tiempo considerable, puedo mirarlo de otra forma.<br>El asfalto está húmedo, algo cotidiano en esta ciudad fría. Mis botines hacen ruido al pisar una pequeña poza de agua producto de la lluvia de anoche.  
>Cada detalle me hace volver a esos momentos. Recibir esa carta se sintió como una puñalada directa a mi estómago. Y a mi pecho. Dolió.<br>Pero con el tiempo comenzó a hacerme más fuerte. Vivir aquello me hizo ver que, en realidad, las cosas podrían haber sido peores. Ahora entiendo que todo tenía un propósito. Alguno en el que todavía no puedo poner la punta de mi dedo, pero sé que existe.  
>Como también que <em>ella<em> es un punto clave. Inevitablemente sonrío ante su recuerdo. Esta vez, mi partida fue un poco más dulce que amarga.  
>Mientras gente iba y venía a nuestro alrededor, su cuerpo se enredó entorno al mío en un abrazo fuerte. Sus labios tenían la suave promesa de volver a mí, en sus palabras y sus besos. Sus grandes ojos guardaban las ansias de la despedida y la calma de saber que me vería otra vez. Pronto.<br>Muy distinto fue hace años. Esa vez éramos yo y un par de maletas en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo que me llevaría al otro lado del Mundo. Ella jamás llegó a despedirse. Y, en su lugar, estaba mi madre haciéndome prometerle cuidarme y comunicarme pronto.  
>Le doy otra calada al cigarrillo, el humo tibio es una sensación bienvenida. Me encantaría tener un vaso de <em>whisky<em> entre mis manos. También a ella, tan suave como siempre en mis brazos.  
>La deseo. Y es lo más poderoso que he experimentado nunca.<br>_Sólo un par de días más._ La idea me hace sonreír, al igual que el sonido del celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta señalando que tengo un nuevo mensaje. Su nombre se ilumina en la pantalla, como si hubiera presentido que precisamente mis pensamientos la involucraban.  
>Cuando sientes que has perdido un tiempo valioso y tienes la oportunidad de recuperarlo, el impulso de simplemente lanzarte al vacío y hacer lo que quieres es enorme.<br>Me detengo frente a la vitrina del local y observo los pequeños pero valiosos objetos que exhibe. Termino el cigarrillo y, sin pensarlo mucho, lo arrojo a un costado de la calle.  
>La idea ha estado dando vuelta un buen tiempo en mi cabeza. Al diablo. ¿Sólo un tonto actúa movido por amor? Supongo que soy un estúpido.<br>La campanilla en la puerta resuena mientras la abro y entro.

.

.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¡Sí nos oye! ¡Tenemos una ganadora, señoras y señores!

Aparto la mirada del teléfono en mis manos. Rose me observa con una expresión que se debate entre exasperada y divertida. La sonrisa gana, rueda los ojos antes de volverlos hacia la revista entre sus manos.

— ¿Me estabas diciendo algo?  
>— Antes de que pusieras esa cara de boba enamorada. Hace más o menos media hora, sí –ruedo los ojos —Decía que mis costillas me están matando. Más bien, es este bebé que no deja de moverse.<br>— ¿No te sientes bien? —la observo con preocupación. El bebé tiene nueve meses de gestación y puede salir a saludar en cualquier minuto. El doctor le recomendó a Rose estar en movimiento, salir a caminar para así, acelerar el parto y preparar su cuerpo para dar a luz.  
>Es la principal razón por la que estamos aquí, sentadas cómodamente sobre la arena frente al mar luego de caminar largo rato por la orilla.<br>Francamente, creo que lo único que ella quiere es tener a su hijo en sus brazos pronto. Y, según sus propias palabras, liberarse de esa barriga que no le deja ver sus pies.  
>— No te preocupes. Solamente no quiero que te alarmes si en cualquier momento te digo que ya es hora, ¿vale? Lo presiento.<br>— No me gustaría verte desmayada y entrando en labor, en plena calle.  
>— Y yo no quiero ni pensar en que algún extraño fisgón vea mis partes–reímos.<br>— Creo que estás exagerando un poquito  
>— Lo sé –las risas cesan, ella suspira jugando con la revista entre sus manos —Sólo quiero tenerlo aquí. He estado demasiado tiempo imaginando su rostro, ¿sabes? –le sonrío de vuelta —Cómo serán su pelo o sus ojos. Si tendrá <em>sus<em> facciones o las mías…  
>— Dios quiera que sea como tú. ¿Has hablado con él? –asiente, sé por su mirada tímida que algo ocurre- ¿Y…?<br>—Tiene trabajo. No vendrá. Por supuesto, lo supe luego de tener que dejarle un mensaje con su asistente.  
>— No puedo creerlo.<br>—Lo sé, ¿verdad? No me sorprende. Y a estas alturas no me preocupa demasiado. No estoy sola .

Toma mi mano entre las suyas y doy un apretón suave a sus dedos.

— Me tienes a mí, a tus padres y lo tienes a él –muevo mis cejas para dejar claro mi punto, arrancándole una sonrisa.  
>— ¡Oh, cállate! –sus mejillas se vuelven dulcemente rosadas. Esa mirada soñadora sube a sus ojos.<br>— Es extraño. Yo volviendo a ver a Edward. Tú rencontrándote con él. No lo sé, es…  
>— ¿Cómo si estuviera predestinado? –lo medito por un segundo.<br>— Quizás sea la manera correcta de decirlo, quizás no…  
>— Y suena muy trillado, olvida que lo dije. Pero sí, tienes razón. Es… singular. Volver al pasado, de alguna forma –suspira —A veces pienso que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.<p>

— No te cuestiones tanto, vívelo.  
>— Vaya, tú diciendo eso es un poco impresionante, admítelo. Hace tiempo que no te oía tan <em>optimista<em>.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Es una locura pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido durante este último tiempo. Claro, si contamos los últimos seis o siete años.  
>Desde la muerte de papá, la reconstrucción de nuestras vidas junto a mi madre, el día en que conocí a Edward y comenzó a formar parte de mí, nuestra separación y mi independencia e inclusión en el mundo lejos del lugar que me vio nacer; hasta hoy. Son etapas y experiencias sin las que no sería la misma.<br>Charlie. Pensar en él siempre produce ese dolorcito en mi pecho que con el tiempo ha ido menguando para permanecer como la consecuencia de la enorme pérdida que significó en mi mundo. Pero puedo recordarlo y saber que mis lágrimas no son de amargura. Su sitio en mi corazón, como en el de mamá, es irremplazable.  
>Y Edward. El chico de jeans desgastados, Converse y camisetas con agujeros que me cautivó junto al mar tocando en su guitarra canciones que jamás pasarían de moda. Nuestros rumbos siempre estuvieron conectados.<br>Rose puede decir algo parecido y, creo, su historia es mucho más complicada que la mía. Pero al ver la calma y felicidad en su rostro, sé que tampoco se arrepiente de nada.  
>Con un matrimonio fracasado a cuestas –el que ya no tenía rumbo y cuyos trámites de divorcio comenzaron casi al mismo tiempo en que se enteró de que estaba embarazada de su ahora exmarido- soltera y a punto de ser madre, es que se está dando la verdadera oportunidad de ser simplemente ella<em>. <em>Con un pequeño detalle como adición.  
>Cierto día, poco tiempo después de su regreso y ya que se establecería aquí definitivamente Rose asistió a una consulta médica con un nuevo especialista para comenzar a monitorear el embarazo.<br>Saliendo del lugar alguien la llamó por su nombre y, bueno, el encuentro fue una sorpresa para ambos. ¿La verdad? No lo fue tanto el saber que quien estaba a su alrededor constantemente y ya desde hace meses era el mismo chico enorme y simpático que conoció cierto día en la playa hace un par de años. Emmett sigue siendo el mismo. Especial a su manera.  
>Sólo ver como interactúan y se comportan uno alrededor del otro demuestra que cuan profunda es la conexión que los une. Un romance de idas y venidas, años de amistad a distancia con desconexiones de por medio y vidas separadas por circunstancias varias, bastaron para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, eran el uno para el otro.<br>Y lo admito, el hecho de que él siga a su alrededor a pesar de su situación, es digno de una película romántica.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué te tenía tan pegada a la pantalla de tu celular? No puedes negarlo, sonreías aunque pienses que no te vi. ¡Oh, ahí está esa sonrisa otra vez!

— Mmm. ¿No te imaginas qué podrá ser?

— Pues claro, pero prefiero escuchar los detalles jugosos de primera fuente.

— Vuelve dentro de unos días –sonrío sin poder evitarlo — Hemos hablado casi cada día que ha estado lejos. Es confuso…  
>— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?<br>— No. Es lo contrario. Siento que, si me hubiese atrevido a hacer esto antes, ¿quizás todo sería distinto?  
>— Entiendo.<br>— Pero me siento bien. Estoy en una etapa de mi vida, en la cual tener a alguien me hace sentir cómoda y siendo él esa persona, es refrescante. Somos más maduros, creo –río —Casi como si los años de separación no hubieran existido. Ha sido… algo nuevo -asiente y me sonríe, acariciando su vientre.  
><em><br>Nuevo_ es la manera perfecta de describirlo. Los meses tras volver a ver a Edward se sintieron casi de la misma forma que antes. Nuestras personalidades encajaban igual que la primera vez que hablamos, esa chispa tan viva pero alguna manera, más fuerte. Cada uno de nosotros estaba haciendo lo que siempre había proyectado e intentando establecer la vida que hasta ahora seguíamos construyendo. Estar juntos era un agradable aditivo a la ecuación que con sus altos, más que bajos, funciona.  
>Pensar en él comienza a producir esa familiar sensación en mi piel, que aumenta y se propaga por mi cuerpo al recordar la noche antes de su partida.<br>No entendía el porqué de la idea de esperar a su regreso para estar juntos de nuevo. Juntos, _juntos_. Claro, antes de volver a verlo y desde mi última relación –algo de unos cuantos meses, una pérdida de tiempo si me lo preguntan- había pasado un decente tiempo sin sexo, muchas gracias. Pero, quienes estén viviendo el primer amor ahora o por segunda vez quizás pueden entenderlo, volver a tenerlo condicionó mi cuerpo de manera especial. No es porque mi hombre tenga sus cualidades en el departamento, que las hay, sino que la conexión era asombrosa. Lo necesitaba.  
>Me lo explicó, lo entendí. La idea de acumular esas ansias hasta tenerlo frente a mí nuevamente aseguraba un rencuentro intenso. Y lo hacía muy especial.<br>Es por eso que no habíamos vuelto a sellar el asunto, por decirlo. Lo que no nos había detenido en poder satisfacernos y llenar, de alguna forma, las ansias de sentirnos cerca. Sus manos y boca son hipnóticas. Algo de otro planeta (3).

- ¿Estás tarareando una canción de Katy Perry? Jamás pensé que fueras fan.  
>- No puedo evitarlo, es pegajosa -sonrío.<p>

.  
>.<p>

Estoy nerviosa. No es la primera vez que tendré a un invitado a cenar en mi casa, pero siendo esa persona mi actual novio –antes exnovio, a efectos prácticos- me produce ansias. Sumado al hecho de que no nos vemos hace un mes. Los emails y llamadas telefónicas han sido un aliado magnífico. Dios bendiga la tecnología.  
>Me sorprende un poco mi propia reacción a todo esto. Antes ya había existido una separación entre nosotros, una de años. Pero no pensé volver a estar en esta situación o no me había permitido pensarlo hace bastante, cuando era sólo un poco más joven y soñadora.<br>Incluso cociné para él. Aplausos, por favor. No soy una experta, pero he hecho un esfuerzo. Y tenía que compensarle de alguna forma por no poder ir a esperarlo al aeropuerto –esta fue mi segunda semana de trabajo y mis horarios en la clínica son apretadísimos. No podía, sin embargo, dejar de hacer algo especial para recibirlo de vuelta. Es lo menos y estoy dispuesta a también disfrutar de la velada.  
>Le doy una última probadita a la crema de champiñones y queso. Está a punto. En el refrigerador reposa el postre, un rico pastel de naranja gentileza de mi supermercado vecino. Prefiero, por esta vez, no tomar el riesgo de hornear uno. Con tan poco tiempo sería un desastre.<br>Decido tomar una larga ducha. Una normal dentro de mi rutina, con especial dedicación en mi cabello y piel. El tacto y el olfato, dos cosas primordiales a la hora de impresionar.  
>Ropa interior, vestido y sandalias. Cabello suelto. Perfecto. No hay nada como lo natural para hacer sentir a alguien en casa.<p>

La botella de vino se alza tentadora sobre la encimera de la cocina. Media copa más tarde sé que fue la elección perfecta.  
>Enciendo el equipo de música, programando uno de mis discos favoritos. Un recopilatorio de canciones lentas y precisas. La voz suave de la intérprete llenando el espacio a mí alrededor.<br>La letra y melodía son hermosas, una invitación completa entrega a su amante para dejar todo atrás, entregar su corazón y juntos, encontrar paz junto al otro. (4)  
>Descalza y copa en mano, me acerco al balcón observando el mar en la distancia. Desde aquí no es más que una franja azul oscuro en el horizonte, pero casi puedo sentir su aroma y la brisa suave que emana de la costa.<br>Miro el reloj, ya son las nueve de la noche. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.  
>Me siento sobre una de las sillas de la terraza. Y sigo esperando. Y esperando. Parecen pasar horas, pero no han pasado más que treinta minutos. Mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse debido al cansancio del día.<p>

Estoy a punto de empezar a entender que, quizás, no vendrá. Entro en busca del teléfono para enviarle un mensaje. Puede haber tenido problemas de tráfico o, no quiero ni pensarlo, algo más grave.  
>Oportunamente, suena el timbre. Cualquier sensación de nervios desaparece de mí al abrir la puerta y verlo de pie ahí, sólo quedan las ansias de lanzarme a sus brazos. Me apoyo en la puerta, observándolo idiotizada.<p>

— Hola…  
>— Hola –me ofrece una sonrisa pequeña, el cansancio reflejándose en sus ojos sin opacar la intensidad de su mirada.<p>

Segundos más tarde, mi cuerpo cuelga del suyo mientras lo abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos me aprietan hacia él y su risa flota en el aire, no me importa dejarle ver cuanto lo he extrañado.

Dentro, nos movemos en dirección a la sala donde deja sus maletas. El hecho de saber que ha venido directamente desde el aeropuerto me hace sentir un poco culpable pero también alimenta la sensación de saberlo mío. Sé que no soy la única que ha extrañado.

— Huele exquisito –susurra con la nariz enterrada en mi cuello, sus manos no se han despegado de mí mientras sirvo la cena.  
>— Sólo algo que preparé –río por la sensación de cosquillas que su aliento causa en mi piel.<br>— No es sólo la comida. Eres tú. Siempre hueles bien.  
>— ¿Oh? Gracias y tú también –enarca una de sus cejas, observándome con una expresión juguetona. Reímos.<p>

La cena es lenta, nuestras miradas se apartan lo suficiente para mirar nuestros platos y comer. Las sonrisas son cómplices. Escucho un tanto fascinada sobre su viaje, al menos los detalles que no hablamos por teléfono. Todo ha quedado en orden, los trámites para la finalización de sus estudios allá y su traslado hacia acá fueron un éxito. Así como también, el funcionamiento de la Escuela que, sé que su mayor orgullo.  
>Me alegra saber que ahora es algo definitivo. Lo tendré cerca por un tiempo indefinido.<p>

— ¿Cansado?  
>— Un poco –me ofrece una sonrisa débil.<p>

Extiendo mi mano, la que toma sin dudar y lo llevo conmigo. Su agarre es firme.  
>En la oscuridad de mi habitación, beso suavemente sus labios, el primer contacto luego de tanto tiempo. Es lento, dulce y cálido. Como lo es él.<br>Sin decir nada, nos apartamos y cada uno desde un extremo opuesto de la cama comenzamos a desvestirnos. Es casi un espectáculo. Se siente como el preámbulo de algo más.  
>La vista de su anatomía fuerte solamente en ropa interior es, en verdad, inspiradora. Cepillarnos los dientes frente al mismo espejo le da a la situación un toque cotidiano, normal.<br>Con una camiseta sobre su torso y yo enfundada en mi pijama de verano, nos metemos bajo las sábanas. Están frías, su cuerpo cerca es el calefactor perfecto. Disfruto del roce de su piel contra la mía, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura pegándome a su pecho, sus dedos repartiendo caricias suaves en mi estómago.  
>Luego de unos minutos sin nada que decir, su respiración acompasada me hace comprobar que el cansancio finalmente había ganado.<br>Cierro los ojos, dejando que el sueño relaje mi mente.

— Adoro esto -sus palabras se oyen roncas en el silencio del lugar —algo tan simple como tenerte así.  
>— ¿Estoy soñando? –siento su sonrisa en mi hombro.<br>— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>— ¿La verdad? Estaba quedándome placenteramente dormida hasta hace un momento.<br>— No voy a decirte que lo siento, porque no es así.  
>— Que injusto eres. Además, creí que estabas cansado.<br>— Tus movimientos me distraen. Es inevitable querer despertarte cuando tú no me dejas dormir.  
>— No estaba moviéndome –sonrío al sentir pequeños besos en mi mejilla, cerca de mi oído. — ¿Aún crees que es un sueño? –susurra.<br>— ¿Es que acaso eres real? —dejo que la sensación de sus labios en mi cuello me embargue.  
>— Creo que sí —su voz chocó contra mi piel —¿O es que no puedes sentirme?<br>Mueve su pelvis muy suavemente hacia adelante, dejando que el largo de su sexo se pegue aún más a mí.  
>Trato de contener el gemido que está a punto de salir de mis labios. Sonaría demasiado patética y necesitada. Y es que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se está elevando tanto que mis ovarios harán combustión de un minuto a otro.<br>— No te contengas…-susurra otra vez, arrastrando una de sus manos desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta enredarlas en mi cabello, corriéndolo a un lado y dejando libre uno de mis hombros. Sus labios no tardan en plantar pequeños besos húmedos en este.  
>Mi respiración había comenzado a hacerse más errática a medida que sus caricias aumentaban en intensidad. Mi mente estaba por desconectarse de la realidad para entregarse al placer que era sentirlo tan cerca. Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, ya había bajado sus defensas. Empezando por el momento en que comprendí lo que sus ojos me decían a gritos hace un par de horas al abrirle la puerta de mi apartamento.<br>Él lo deseaba tanto como yo. En este momento estaba comprobándolo gloriosamente. _Como si hubiera hecho falta.  
><em>— Necesito verte.  
>Volteo mi rostro y cuerpo hacia él, encontrándome de inmediato con sus labios. Tan ansiosos que activaron el interruptor que mi cerebro necesitaba para darse por vencido. Ahora no debía pensar, sino actuar.<br>Habían pasado semanas desde que lo sintiera por última vez y antes, años. Lo tenía aquí y esta vez aprovecharía cada segundo.  
>La firmeza de sus movimientos hace que el calor naciente en mi vientre comience a expandirse por mis extremidades y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su torso, dejando que mis manos jueguen con el borde de su camiseta hasta sacarla por encima de su cabeza. <em>Estúpida e innecesaria prenda.<em>  
>Como siempre, me maravillan lo fuerte que son los músculos de su pecho y cómo se sienten los vellos que ahí se hallan contra la piel desnuda de mis senos.<br>La camiseta que usaba hace cosa de minutos ahora descansaba justo en el mismo lugar que la suya. Sus manos ávidas habían despejado mi torso de toda barrera que se interpusiera en su tarea.

Por un momento sus ojos se quedan anclados en mis senos, desnudos ante él. La más imperceptible y suave caricia de su dedo índice sobre uno de mis pezones hace que este se endurezca al instante.

— Nunca entenderé por qué me miras de esa manera…-susurro estudiando su rostro, dejando que mis manos recorran su cuello y nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Sus ojos dulces pero salvajes a la vez, en su escrutinio sobre mi piel, se fijan en los míos y la intensidad de ellos y sus palabras me dejan casi sin respiración. No es simplemente un hombre que observa a una mujer desnuda bajo él en un momento de pasión. Me siento estudiada hasta la médula.

— ¿Cómo si fueras lo más hermoso? –asiento — Lo eres. Eres hermosa. Y eres mía.

Los besos se hacen fuertes, enviando lo que quedaba de mi voluntad por la ventana. Y cuando solo la fina tela de la ropa interior se interpone entre nosotros, el roce de nuestros cuerpos no basta.

Siento sus manos presionando mis rodillas con delicadeza, separando mis piernas mientras sigue empujando su cuerpo contra el mío. Su boca no se aparta de la mía, introduciendo su lengua, simulando la velocidad de su pelvis. Parece que el calor que crecía y crecía en mi intimidad se esparce acentuándose en mi vientre e incluso llegando a mi cerebro, haciendo que pierda la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Solo siento. A él, en mis manos recorriendo las fuertes líneas de sus hombros, brazos y espalda; repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, deteniéndome en sus caderas, bajando a sus muslos y atrayéndolo hacia mí cuando él se detiene.

— Ahora-susurro contra su cuello cuando la necesidad de mucho más ya me superaba.

Con un último beso en mi hombro, por fin completamente desnudos, entra en mí.  
>No son necesarios los movimientos delicados o lentos. Él es fuerte, en golpes largos y lentos que suben de intensidad cuando se siente en el aire que el final esta ahí, al alcance.<br>Sus manos en mis nalgas inclinan mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y empuja, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee, exponiendo mi torso a su boca.  
>Mis oídos se deleitan con los sonidos que salen de sus labios y emanan de su pecho. Gemidos entrecortados y roncos, que se mezclan con los míos y con el del encuentro de piel contra piel que produce nuestra unión. Lucho contra mis ojos, cansados y abrumados por la intensidad, pero perdidos en sus reacciones. En como los suyos viajan al sur, hacia donde su cuerpo entra y sale de mí, como luego suben para ver el movimiento de mis senos ante cada embestida o se fijan en los míos, uniendo nuestras frentes y no perdiéndome de vista mientras me hace suya. Esto era algo que jamás dejaría de maravillarme, haciendo que mi corazón lo ame más y mi cuerpo explote intensamente, apretándose a su alrededor.<p>

Me dejo ir en una deliciosa nube que poco a poco comienza a bajar al sentir que él aún no ha llegado. Muerdo mi labio, acariciando su frente perlada de sudor.

— Dulce-susurra dejando un beso sobre uno de mis pezones, sin dejar de observar mi rostro. Otro beso en mi hombro, cuello y labios; y sus manos sobre mis caderas ladean mi cuerpo para dejarme sobre mi vientre. Cierro mis ojos, alzando mis caderas para volver a tenerlo dentro nuevamente, con un gemido ronco emanando de ambos. Profundo y completamente, podía sentirlo todo. Corre mi pelo hacia un lado, dejando espacio para que sus labios, lengua y dientes repartan caricias, alternando la suavidad y la fuerza de estas. La ternura desaparece casi por completo, dando paso a empujes fuertes y cortos, su mano deslizándose por debajo de mi cuerpo, más y más abajo, estimulándome en círculos y esta vez, ambos sintiendo la euforia del orgasmo.

Acostados sobre nuestros costados, saciados y disfrutando el simple calor de estar cerca de él, siento la piel de su pecho rozar mi espalda con cada respiración y el latido de su corazón, ahora más acompasado. Su aliento choca con la piel de mi hombro, donde su nariz dibuja círculos y sus labios plantan besos húmedos.

— Te amo.-declara sin apartar su boca de mi hombro, ni sus manos de mi espalda y cintura.

Ladeo mi rostro hacia el suyo, captando su perfil y encontrando sus ojos. Alzo mi mano, acariciando la fuerte línea de su frente y quijada.

— Es mutuo –susurro, devolviéndole aquella hermosa sonrisa que aparece en su rostro.

Con un beso, seguimos en aquella pequeña burbuja durante el resto de la noche.

.

.  
><strong><br>N.A:**

Ahora soy fuerte, me lo diste todo.  
>Me diste todo lo que tenías.<br>Ahora estoy en casa.

(1) Novela del escritor chileno Eduardo Barrios, publicada en 1915. Bueno, lo que le sucede al protagonista de esa historia es totalmente distinto a lo que le sucede a Edward aquí. Pero ambos sufren de un corazón roto :'(  
>(2) Conocida frase de la película Forrest Gump, protagonizada por Tom Hanks (en serio, me encanta esta película ;$)<br>(3) _Hipnótico y de otro planeta_. Un poco inspirado en E.T de Katy Perry (¿qué puedo decir? otra cosa que amo xD)  
>(4) También algo alusivo a la letra de My love de Sia. Hermosa canción, muy Eclipse en el momento justo antes de que Edward le pida a Bella ser su esposa. Ustedes saben, una cama, un jueguito de manos algo intenso ;D<p>

Un poco más corto de lo usual pero es porque también queda muy poco para el final. De hecho, el próximo capítulo y listo. Sé lo que pasará, por supuesto. ¿Les gustó echar un vistazo a lo que pasa por la mente de Edward? Díganme, quizás venga algo más ;D  
>Y por supuesto ¿les gustó?<br>Por cierto, la inspiración me golpeó pesadamente. Así que tengo algunas historias que estaré subiendo dentro de estos días. Siempre pueden agregar la opción Alerta de Autor para tener noticias (_pasando el dato_ xD)  
>Saluditos a todas. Nos estamos leyendo ;)<br>Denisse.-


	5. It's Now Or Never

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Gracias a ella por crearlos y a ese Universo llamado _Twilight _que tantos buenos momentos me ha traído.  
>La trama es mía. Y Sara también.<p>

Último capítulo.  
><strong>M<strong>omentos, quizás, muy _dulces_ en el transcurso, pero infaltables y necesarios.  
>¿Qué es <em>Romance<em> sin un poco de azúcar? :-)  
><strong>Nota<strong> al final.

.

.

.

_**I'd spend a lifetime**__**  
><strong>__**waiting for the right time**__**  
><strong>__**Now that you're near**__**  
><strong>__**the time is here at last.  
>(*) <strong>_

_._

—¿Tocarás una canción para mí?

—No lo sé. Depende.

—¿Puedes tocar una, por favor?

—Sólo si me ayudas.

—¿A cantar? –sus ojos muy parecidos a los de su madre parecen brillar en medio de su pequeño rostro.

—Por supuesto. Necesito una compañía, una voz linda. Y ya que la mía es horrible…

—¡No lo es! –ríe. Y su risa es contagiosa. Libre como sólo lo puede ser la alegría de un niño, de un inocente. Su buen humor me contagia, me encuentro atraído hacia ella y me siento en paz. Sentado en uno de mis lugares favoritos haciendo una de las cosas que más amaba. Música.

Y aunque unos cinco minutos después, mi cantante estrella me abandonó para jugar a escapar de las olas, no podía evitar seguir sus movimientos. Mis ojos fijos en la orilla del mar mientras mis dedos acarician las cuerdas tan bien memorizadas.

Esa niña me tiene enredado en su dedo meñique.

—La adoras.

Aparto la mirada por primera vez, centrándola en quien justamente es el centro de mi mundo.  
>Sí. Me había vuelto un poco cursi con el paso del tiempo, pero no me avergonzaba. No cuando me encontraba tan satisfecho con mi vida.<br>Le sonrío, aún sin dejar de tocar, invitándola con un gesto de mi cabeza a que se acerque más a mi lado. No tarda en juntar lo más posible su cuerpo al mío, recostando su cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros, observando el horizonte.

—Es una pequeña adorable. Es inevitable no adorarla ¿no crees?

—Me lo dices a mí. Soy su madr- ¡Sara!

La niña mira en nuestra dirección sin dejar de saltar y jugar con sus pies en el agua.

—No tan cerca.

—¡Ok! -asiente, corriendo esta vez hacia donde nos encontramos. La respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas y el cabello en dos coletas, ondulado, disparado en todas direcciones alrededor de su cabeza. La sonrisa intacta en sus labios. Balanceándose sobre sus talones con saltos cortos, toma la pelota color morado que descansaba a nuestros pies. - ¿Puede tío Ed venir a jugar conmigo?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? –dice Bella con voz suave. Sara mira la pelota, concentrada en cada rebote de esta sobre sus manos, pareciendo indiferente a nosotros mientras la hace saltar sobre sus dedos.

—Porque cada vez que está contigo y yo quiero jugar, se hipnotiza. Y entonces no puedo hacer que venga y me haga caso, porque él no deja de mirarte y babear.

Una risa fuerte sale de los labios de Bella y me observa con esa expresión traviesa que tan bien conozco.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta cosa? ¿Quién lo hipnotiza?

—¡Tú! –la pequeña ríe aún más fuerte, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el frente —Y papi siempre lo dice, así que es verdad. Tío Ed ¿por favor, vendrías a jugar conmigo? Ahora, ahora ¿_por fis_?

Sus ojos azules parecen hacerse más grandes y brillantes. Sabe lo que hace. Asiento, sonriendo. Nos lanza un par de besos y corre hacia la orilla, pelota en mano.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? De tal palo, tal astilla –murmura Bella observándola alejarse– Cada día que la veo aparece con una ocurrencia distinta.

Dejo la guitarra dentro del estuche y la pongo en manos de la mujer a mi lado. Se ve tan correcta a su costado. Alzo una de mis manos y con sólo un dedo retiro algunos mechones de cabello que han caído de su trenza para ubicarlos tras su oreja.

—Al menos parece haber aprendido que las palabras groseras no deben decirse en público.

— ¡Oh!, calla. Sabes bien que es una costumbre que los niños deben aprender desde pequeños, el comportarse de forma ordenada y apropiada para quienes te vean. Pero –alza un dedo entre nuestros rostros — las groserías no aplican. Pueden decirse en privado. De vez en cuando.

—Todo niño quisiera una mamá como tú.

—¿Tú crees? –asiento, sonriendo– No lo sé, no es algo que piense muy seguido…

—Pero es una posibilidad. Y serás estupenda.

—No estás siendo imparcial –su boca dice algo, en cambio sus ojos brillan con otra respuesta.

—Estoy siendo honesto. Y sabes que es cierto. Eres tan, tan maravillosa con Sara.

—Es mi ahijada. La amo. Y lo más importante, no vive conmigo…-una risa estridente escapa de mis labios. Qué mujer tan única.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? No quiero imaginar como sería tener que lidiar con esa pequeña bola de energía todos los días. Es hermosa, es inteligente, pero…-sacudo mi cabeza, sonriendo — Soy egoísta.

Sus ojos me lo dicen. Entiende al pie de la letra lo que quiero decir. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos disfrutamos y también el tiempo juntos. Esto basta, por ahora.  
>¿Por qué negarme el placer de sentir su boca? La beso, suavemente y sin prisa. Disfruto de su humedad, su calor y la intensidad con la que acaricia mi nuca con las puntas de sus dedos. Tengo ganas de ronronear como un gato, incluso estirar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo simplemente regodeándome en sentirla. Debajo de mí, mía, dispuesta y totalmente partícipe en esto.<p>

—Aunque, quizás no sería tenía mala idea. Tú sabes ¿pensar en uno como ella?

—¿Quizás? –sonrío contra su boca, fascinado en como sus ojos se pierden más allá, en sus pensamientos — ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Mentí –asiente lentamente una vez — En realidad sí he estado pensándolo. Pero –levanta un dedo — No_ ahora_. Quiero decir, ¿un año o dos, te parece bien? Aún necesito tenerte sólo para mí.

Vuelvo a perderme en su boca, le hago saber mi respuesta. Me parece perfecto.

—¡Tío Ed!

Intento separar mi rostro del suyo, pero sólo consigo ladearlo y exponer mi cuello a los agradables ataques de unos suaves labios. Soy débil y estoy más que dispuesto a su toque. No puedo quejarme, es una reacción voluntaria.  
>Y la culpable parece tan afanada en su tarea, que por un par de segundos considero la idea de quedarme ahí, con una de mis piernas enredada entre las suyas, mis manos plantadas una a cada lado de su cuerpo y mi cabeza en lugares no aptos para menores. <em>Oh, sí. ¿En dónde estábamos?<em>

—¡Tío Ed! ¡Pareces un pulpo! –la risa fina de Sara y sus palabras hacen que nos separemos definitivamente entre risas, apagando un poco el momento. El suspiro saliendo de los rosados labios de Bella choca contra mi mejilla, seguido de una fila de pequeños besos hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el que muerde con suavidad.

—Demonios. No puedo creer que una niña de cinco años quiera robarte de mi lado –susurra — Y lo peor es que, en el fondo, no me molesta.

Con un último beso, más risas y la promesa silenciosa de que la continuación valdrá la pena en privado; me dirijo con pies descalzos hacia el mar.

_El agua está fría. Sin embargo la sensación es exquisita en el calor de su piel. El sol parece estar plantado sobre su cabeza, derritiendo hasta las prendas que lleva puestas –en este caso, el traje de baño.  
>Y además. Ver como el agua desciende por el torso del chico es todo un espectáculo. Él es delgado, tanto como lo es cualquier joven de su edad. Pero pueden notarse perfectamente definidos los músculos de su abdomen y brazos. Qué decir de aquella espalda. Es una complexión no mejor que otras, no es divina –y es modesta incluso- pero no menos hermosa. Firme. Deliciosa, tentadora, placentera y …<br>"No babees, por nada del mundo" Bella se repite una y otra vez. Pero ya no sabe si la gota de agua que siente correr por la comisura de su boca es la que cuelga de su cuerpo luego de salir a flote entre las olas del mar. O su propia baba.  
>Repite una y otra vez las palabras "Él sabe. Sabe que te gusta, es obvio que lo mires. Pero si te pilla haciéndolo, no te la va a dejar escapar. Mmm. Tampoco sería tan malo que lo hiciera. Si el castigo consiste en que te provoque y sonría de esa manera tan única… y dejar que pases las manos por ese abdomen, brazos…Y el pase las suyas por tus…"<em>

_—¿Qué ocurre?_

_Las manos fuertes del chico ahora están firmemente plantadas en su cintura. Sus pulgares haciéndole caricias circulares sobre la piel, sintiéndose más perceptibles bajo el agua. Esta llega hasta la mitad de su vientre, más arriba de su ombligo. Y a él, un poco más abajo del hueso de la cadera justo encima de la zona cubierta por ese traje de baño color café. Si mira hacia ese lugar, puede ver el camino de vellitos que sigue y sigue por su abdomen hasta desaparecer bajo la ofensiva prenda. Si tan solo pudiera andar tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo… Lanza un suspiro tembloroso._  
><em>Los dedos largos de él se acercan tentadoramente a las líneas que dividen su espalda baja de su trasero. Jugando con el borde de su bikini. Se mueven hacia abajo, muy abajo sin llegar tan lejos. Y luego suben. Flotando sobre su piel y haciendo que esta se erice. Tentando.<em>

_—Ocurre que estás matándome –la castaña alza su rostro, sonriendo y enfocándose solamente en el de él.__–Y lo sabes._

_— ¿Y qué podría hacer yo al respecto?_

_— Pues, no sé. ¿Besarme, quizás?_

_El brillo travieso de sus ojos verdes parece un imán. Ama besarlo, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos ya que lo involucra a él. Y no se trata sólo de eso. Es que el joven tiene un talento innato para mover los labios, coordinarlos con su lengua y en un par de segundos hacer que ella sienta que entra en combustión. Suelta otro suspiro._  
><em>Y luego un gemido bajo –que más parece el maullido de un gato. Debería darle algo de vergüenza. Pero ¿alguien puede culparla por ser una adolescente, estar enamorada y en manos del espécimen frente a ella?<em>  
><em>No. Ni siquiera puede controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. No cuando él reparte pequeños besos, recorriendo desde su hombro a esa parte escondida bajo el lóbulo de su oreja.<em>

_Las olas golpean contra ellos y luego revientan contra la orilla, pero no los botan. Sólo hacen que sus cuerpos se muevan. Son algunas más bravas las que les hacen separarse riendo, se balancean de un lado a otro tratando de mantener los pies firmes en el fondo._  
><em>Con un último beso, él la toma de la mano y avanza un poco hacia donde el mar es más profundo. Ella se resiste al principio, pero es convencida por la promesa que él hace en medio de risas.<em>

_—No voy a soltarte._

_Son palabras simples, pero con un significado mucho más grande que el océano en el que se sumergen._  
><em>Bella se deja llevar, con varios saltos y más risas enredando brazos y piernas alrededor de aquel cuerpo masculino y juvenil. Su torso está firme pegado a él, puede sentir en su pecho y vientre los músculos de su espalda. Como todo él se sacude al reír. Como a ratos sus manos retroceden y se posan sobre sus tobillos sumergidos bajo el mar o en sus rodillas alrededor de sus caderas. Asegurándose de que sigue ella sigue ahí, alrededor de él. Afirmándola, intentando cumplir su palabra.<em>

_"No voy a soltarte"._

_Nadan largos minutos, él cargándola en su espalda y sorpresivamente dejándose caer hacia atrás. Sus rostros emergen a la superficie luego de unos segundos, Bella con el cabello pegado al rostro y dispuesta a devolverle el golpe pero reconsiderándolo al oír la risa fuerte y tan sincera emanando de él. Opta por acercarse sin amenaza aparente para empujar con su mano esa cabeza de cabellos rojizos dentro del agua._  
><em>Ella alcanza a ver en una milésima de segundos sus ojos verdes agrandándose por la sorpresa y un grito ahogado de "¡¿Qué…?" saliendo de sus labios.<em>  
><em>Quizás fue un poco fuerte y quizás con un pequeño sentimiento de venganza pero que vale la pena al ver sus facciones saliendo a la luz otra vez. Su expresión no tiene precio.<em>  
><em>Juegan en el agua, sonriéndose y lanzándose miradas cómplices. Haciéndose bromas y siendo un par de adolescentes.<em>

_Son felices. Son libres. Son jóvenes._

_Y cuando vuelven a la orilla, completamente empapados y con sonrisas en sus rostros se sientan en sus toallas sobre la arena uno al lado del otro. En medio de bromas, en medio de sus amigos._  
><em>Con el peso del brazo de Edward sobre sus hombros, Bella observa al resto de los chicos jugar en la arena, lanzando un balón de fútbol. Recibe un beso en la mejilla y lo ve ponerse de pie. Corre hacia ellos para unirse al juego que está por empezar.<em>

Edward me lanza una sonrisa ladina en su paso hacia el exterior de la casa. Lleva una canastilla con botellas de cerveza en su mano y lo que parece un saco con carbón bajo su brazo.  
>Ladeo el rostro, admirando la extensión de su espalda y más abajo mientras lo veo salir por la puerta. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, conteniendo el suspiro bobo que escapa igualmente.<p>

Sigue siendo así junto a él.

Rosalie frunce el ceño con la mirada hacia abajo, a la persona abrazada a sus piernas. Desde mi lugar en el sofá de su casa, puedo ver el tope de la cabecita rubia de Sara frente a ella. Sonrío al escuchar como la niña trata de convencer a su mamá.

—¿Por qué no puedo tener un perrito? Quiero uno, como Saddy.

—Porque aún no me demuestras ser lo suficientemente responsable ni por tus juguetes.

—Pero mamá, prometo portarme bien. Y ordenar mis juguetes todos los días. ¿Mami? ¿_Por fis_?

Mi amiga sigue observándola con atención y luego a mí. Trato de esconder las sonrisas tras un bostezo. Suspira y vuelve a mirar a su hija. Imagino el debate en su interior, entre cumplir con su rol de madre –bandera de autoridad en mano– y el deseo de darle todo lo que ella quiera.

—Papá dijo que tú me dirías si podía o no. Pero yo sé que tú dirás que sí. ¿Mami, di que sí?

—¿Le preguntaste a tu tía si los cachorritos ya pueden estar sin su mamá? –la pequeña asiente vigorosamente– ¿Prometes comportarte como una niña grande? –otro movimiento de cabeza– ¿Y cuidar de él?

—Sí

—Entonces, al parecer tendremos que dar una visita a Alice muy pronto.

Sara no es más que un borrón de colores al dar un grito alegre y pasar corriendo hacia el patio. Rosalie se sienta a mi lado y deja caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Sonríe.

—Pensé que jamás darías tu brazo a torcer.

—El tema del perrito ya es cuento viejo. Desde ese día en que fuimos a visitar a Alice a su nueva casa y supo que Saddy tendría _bebitos_, la idea se estancó en su cabeza. Y Emmett no hace más que alimentar sus ganas. Era cosa de tiempo.

Alice y su esposo Jasper, al igual que Edward y yo, no tienen hijos. Pero son los orgullosos dueños de una _Cocker Spaniel_ de cuatro años de edad, Saddy.  
>Cuando el regreso de Edward ya era una realidad y lo nuestro oficial, no fue tan difícil que luego de varios encuentros nuestros amigos formaran entre ellos vínculos de amabilidad. La amistad vino después y se mantiene fuerte, hasta el presente.<p>

Precisamente hoy era el turno de la reunión del mes en casa de Rosalie. Una costumbre que nació gracias a las constantes invitaciones de Alice para juntarnos los seis, Sara incluida.  
>Son momentos en que charlamos, vemos algunas películas o nos sentamos alrededor de la sala con copas de vino en nuestras manos y la infaltable música sonando fuerte por los parlantes.<br>Igual que antes.

También es la ocasión en que Emmett suele alardear de sus secretos en la parrilla. La verdad es que sí tiene habilidad para preparar y asar la carne, pero jamás lo admitiría delante de él o su cabeza reventaría por la acumulación de amor propio.  
>Ahora, por lo visto, con Sara adoptando al cachorrito la amistad entre los McCarty y los Whitlock pasaría a algo más profundo.<p>

—Mucha suerte. Y más paciencia –río y le palmeo el hombro, recibiendo una mueca de hostilidad. Pero la sonrisa sigue ahí– Será una buena experiencia, quitando el embrollo de recoger las suciedades...

—Bañarlo y enseñarle a comportarse –asiente– Pero tienes razón. Y Sara es feliz, sé que una vez comprenda la responsabilidad que es esto lo hará bien. Es muy testaruda y responsable cuando se lo propone.

—Tienes una hija maravillosa, Rose.

—Lo sé.

Desde el patio entran risas fuertes, presumo que los hombres ya están poniéndose al día en noticias y cuanta cosa hablen. _Luego dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas._

—Estoy embarazada –miro una vez más a Rose, su rostro sonriente y su mano acariciando su vientre– Aún no he ido al médico, pero tomé una prueba casera. Tres, para estar segura.

—¡Que buena noticia! –le sonrío– ¿Emmett lo sabe?

—Se lo dije esta mañana. Está alucinando. Dijo que su meta era tenerme esperando un bebé dentro de los dos primeros años de matrimonio. Le dije que no había sido sólo mérito de él, que éramos los dos responsables y activos en el resultado –reímos– Y que además, fui yo quien dejó de tomar los anticonceptivos. Pero ya sabes como es.

—Es bueno con los niños.

—Es perfecto con Sara, es prácticamente su papá. Y ella lo ve así. Sabe quien es Royce, sabe por qué no está con nosotras y cada cierto tiempo me pregunta por él. Pero en su corazón, Emmett es el único al que puede decirle así. A veces me sorprende lo maduros que son sus pensamientos.

—No es muy diferente de su mamá –tomo su mano y le doy un apretón suave– Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, es verdad. Las decisiones que hayas podido tomar en el pasado no condicionan la persona que eres, tu esencia. Y mira, ahora tienes una familia hermosa.

Sus ojos brillan repletos de lágrimas.

—Eres la mejor amiga que haya podido tener, Bella. Si hay algo que cambiaría, sería esos años en que dejamos de vernos. Aunque hubieses estado en China o en el Polo Sur y yo acá –reímos — Pero bueno –lanza un suspiro, limpiando sus ojos mientras yo hago lo mismo — Estamos aquí, juntas como siempre y ambas somos felices. Es lo que importa.

Le doy un abrazo y nos levantamos, saliendo de la casa hacia donde está el resto.  
>No puedo contener la sonrisa en mis labios al ver a Edward cerca de la parrilla, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y riendo a todo pulmón. Su cabello desordenado por el viento tibio de la costa, sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y el blanco de sus dientes resaltando en medio de su piel; ahora, muy levemente tostada por el sol de Florida. Es la imagen madura del chico que conocí hace casi diez años. La misma expresión, la misma postura de su cuerpo sólo con algunos años encima.<br>Emmett a su lado, con un perfecto atuendo de chef y Jasper un poco más allá, sentado en una silla con Alice sobre su regazo.

La pequeña Sara corre hacia mí, saltando y comunicándome sonriente que por fin tendrá un perrito. Me pongo a su altura y luego de un par de negociaciones, tenemos el compromiso de ir de compras. Bear, que es como se llamará la nueva mascota, necesitará _"muchas cosas para sentirse cómodo en su nueva casa"_–palabras de mi ahijada.

Edward se acerca a mí, me envuelve en sus brazos dejando dos besos largos en mi hombro. Apoyo mi espalda en su pecho, sintiendo su calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Observo a mis amigos.

Algunos desde hace tanto tiempo en mi vida, como Rose. La niña que era más alta que el resto de nuestros compañeros de colegio al conocerla, cuando ambas bordeábamos los siete años de edad. Ahora una mujer, la misma mirada directa y sincera y la personalidad que la convierte en la mejor amiga que he podido tener. Una hermana.  
>Veo la felicidad que brota de su risa, mientras ve a su esposo jugar con aquella pequeña que llegó a su vida en el momento menos pensado pero es su mayor tesoro.<br>Emmett. Su refugio. El hombre niño que sonríe cada vez que tiene una oportunidad, con bromas en la punta de la lengua y cuando ha sido necesario, consejos y palabras tan verdaderas que pueden dejarte en silencio. Abrazando y elevando con sus brazos por encima de la cabeza a quien considera su hija, sólo por amor. A ella y a Rosalie.

Alice y Jasper, ya sea juntos -como la pareja adorable que son- o individualmente -como mis amigos, personas únicas que con sus virtudes han logrado reservar un importante lugar en mi corazón. El papel que hasta el día de hoy tienen en la vida de Edward no ha hecho más que aumentar el ya enorme cariño que se han ganado. Son sus pilares en lo que es todavía uno de los aspectos y proyectos más importantes que ha logrado.  
>La escuela sigue en pie. Ha crecido y se ha expandido, ha visto nacer y desarrollarse a talentos que de no haber sido potenciados, quizás estarían escondidos. Perdiéndose.<br>La dedicación con la que ellos dos y mi novio trabajan para conseguirlo hace crecer mi admiración por ellos, por su vocación y dedicación al hacer lo que les gusta.

No puedo dejar fuera a Sara. Pequeña y una perfecta muñequita que me recuerda en su cabello, ojos, facciones y gestos a la niña que fue mi amiga. Una Rosalie en miniatura que me tiene en la palma de su mano y saca el instinto maternal que jamás pensé tener.  
>Viene a mi mente el momento en que la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. Un día después de haber llegado al mundo y con sus ojos cerrados, durmiendo plácidamente me tenía completamente hipnotizada. Con mi nariz pegada a su cabecita lo que fueron horas, sintiendo su olor a bebé y admirándome en lo maravilloso que era ver nacer una vida.<br>Debido a mi trabajo, no era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan directo con un recién nacido. Pero ella era distinta. Algo me mantenía ahí, observándola fascinada. No era solamente la hija de mi mejor amiga, era parte de mi familia.  
>Había elevado mis ojos desde su pequeña humanidad y observado a mi amiga, recostada sobre la camilla de la clínica con el rostro más repuesto luego del cansancio de la labor de parto. Ofreciéndome una sonrisa.<br>Y unos minutos más tarde yo ya era la emocionada madrina de Sara Isabella McCarty.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El susurro de su voz en mi oído me causa pequeños y cortos escalofríos que hacen que mi piel se erice ante el contacto de su aliento y el volumen con el que habla. Bajo y ronco.  
>Asiento, dándome vuelta entre sus brazos y enredando su cintura con uno de los míos. Subo el otro por su pecho, sobre el lugar que esconde su corazón, sintiendo latir este contra la palma de mi mano. Pausado, fuerte y sano.<p>

—Me encanta lo que veo.

No me refiero sólo a la escena ahora a mi espalda, también al hombre frente a mí.

Mío, después de años, distancia y rencuentros. Mío en la privacidad del hogar que compartimos, aquella casa a la salida de la ciudad que es nuestro pequeño oasis en esta tierra. Con sus cosas y las mías en una mezcla al principio caótica y más tarde encontrando su lugar natural. Sumando, multiplicándose y formando un conjunto que es nosotros por donde se mire. Nuestros recuerdos y momentos enmarcados en cada foto, en el estante que sostiene nuestros libros, cd's y películas.  
>Los cuadros que cuelgan de las paredes. Las cortinas nuevas que elegí hace un par de días. Y el gran sofá blanco que antes estaba al centro del que era su apartamento ahora ocupa el mismo lugar, pero en nuestra sala sobre la alfombra que ha sido el testigo más directo de muchas veladas a media luz.<p>

La habitación cuyos muros han amortiguado discusiones en voz alta, los infaltables gritos y también reconciliaciones apasionadas. Seguidas de risas y susurros en el oído del otro.  
>En el centro la cama de sábanas azules, otras veces negras o blancas que han sentido nuestros cuerpos enredarse entre sí y soñar. Amarnos con ternura y sin ella, o ver la televisión mientras desayunamos por la mañana.<p>

Mío entre una multitud de personas o una playa desierta, mientras caminamos con nuestros dedos entrelazados por aquel lugar que sigue siendo, sobre otros, nuestro favorito.

Toma mi mano en la suya, elevándola y besa mis nudillos uno por uno. Se detiene en el dedo que está rodeado por el objeto que sé ama más en mí. Aquel regalo que guardó durante meses luego de su viaje a Londres y me esperaba bajo el árbol de navidad hace casi cuatro años. Un anillo delgado, plateado y con tres pequeñas esmeraldas cuadradas en la superficie que hicieron a mi boca abrirse con asombro y mis ojos humedecerse sin que pudiera evitarlo. No quería evitarlo y ese día sonreí junto a él, viéndolo acercarse a mí y hacer la misma pregunta que esa vez me hiciera.

—_¿Y? ¿Qué dices?_–susurro cerca de sus labios. Moviendo mi dedo anular sobre su mentón, acariciándolo. Y me ofrece una sonrisa radiante.

Quizás para algunas personas no haya mucho sentido en esperar tanto tiempo para dar el paso definitivo. Matrimonio.  
>No era algo que condicionara nuestra vida ni sentimientos, porque sabíamos que nos teníamos el uno al otro y éramos, él mío y yo de él. Se podía ver en la cercanía constante de nuestros cuerpos y las sonrisas cómplices intercambiadas en cada momento posible.<br>En el compromiso firme y verdadero que existía entre nosotros y con nuestros sentimientos ahí, expuestos y unidos sin la obligatoria necesidad de un papel.  
>Lo haríamos simplemente cuando así lo sintiéramos.<p>

—Cuando estés lista –declara suave e intensamente de vuelta, antes de besarme y hacerme olvidar por un momento donde estamos.

Sara nos rodea con sus bracitos, haciendo que separemos nuestras bocas y miremos hacia abajo. A su expectante rostro apoyado contra nuestras piernas, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras exclama.

—¿Ya van a casarse? –Pestañea con rapidez, estudiando atentamente la unión de nuestras manos y nuestras expresiones sonrientes– Quiero ser la dama de honor.

Edward me abraza, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello. Luego reímos con fuerza al separarnos y él la toma en sus brazos.  
>Me lanza una última mirada, una pregunta silenciosa. Sus ojos brillan con la luz que el sol de la tarde proyecta en su rostro. Pupilas verde claro, casi azul.<p>

Y enredo nuestros dedos. Camino apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro hacia la mesa donde los demás esperan para empezar a comer.  
>Después a su lado, con una impaciente y sonriente niña sentada al otro, me inclino encima del respaldo de su silla.<p>

—Lista, decidida y totalmente dispuesta a declararte mío, esta vez, frente a todos –le doy un beso a su mejilla y vuelvo a mi lugar, escondiendo una sonrisa y sintiendo que en mi estómago vuelan un montón de mariposas.  
>Agarro el tenedor y cuchillo preparada para pinchar las delicias que adornan la mesa, con la mayor y aparente casualidad en mis movimientos. Lo vuelvo a observar, entre mis pestañas disfrutando la expresión de su rostro – ¿Esa es una buena respuesta?<p>

—Ahora sí estoy impaciente –asiente lentamente, devorándome con la mirada y haciéndome sentir la satisfacción que le producen mis palabras. Es lo mismo que me nace desde el pecho y me domina el cerebro. El tiempo fue suficiente, no será un cambio radical en la vida que tan placenteramente hemos construido. Pero lo queremos. Ahora es el tiempo correcto.

Sonreímos, con nuestras manos unidas bajo la mesa; incluyéndonos en la conversación y las risas que ya flotan en el aire.

_—Es para ti –la voz del joven se oye tímida en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. La calefacción al del interior del auto, sus piernas entrecruzadas y la manta sobre estas, los mantienen cálidos.  
>La chica sostiene una cadena de plata entre sus dedos. Es muy, muy delgada y los extremos tienen el color desgastado levemente. Oscurecido. No es nueva.<br>La reconoce, la ha visto desde que lo vio a él por primera vez. Colgaba de su cuello, a veces escondida bajo las prendas o en ocasiones brillando sobre la pálida piel descubierta de su pecho._

_—¿Para mí? –él asiente_

_–¿Por qué? Quiero decir, es muy bonita. Pero es tuya._

_Ella lo observa, atenta a como él muerde su labio inferior y entrecierra sus ojos. Rasca su nuca con lentitud y después, le devuelve la mirada. Abierta de par en par, fija en la de ella._

_—Quiero que la tengas. Es, __rayos –le sonríe, siempre tímido, un poco inseguro tal vez — Prometo que siempre que la tengas aquí –toma la cadena desde su mano y la cierra alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos largos trazan el metal sobre la piel suave. Observa el movimiento con los ojos atentos y a ella — Cuando esté aquí recordarás que, pase lo que pase, soy tuyo._

_Un hombre no dice esa clase de palabras, ¿verdad? Los hombres son seres despreocupados, poco serios y desordenados. Con sus cerebros en las nubes –cuando no están en la cloaca__– y raramente, casi de manera extraterrestre, románticos._

_Él es ciertamente un espécimen singular dentro del montón que comparte su género. Porque, en ocasiones -muchas- es todo eso. Pero también es más. Y lo ama.  
>Sonríe con suavidad, acercando sus manos a él, acariciando con sus pulgares el cabello claro que le ha caído sobre su frente y luego las mejillas angulares de su rostro. Y respira hondo para contener la humedad que ha nacido en sus ojos y el suspiro entrecortado que está por salir de su boca.<em>

It's now or never,  
>come hold me tight<br>Kiss me my darling,  
>be mine tonight<br>(1)  
><em><br>La música es suave saliendo por los parlantes de la radio del vehículo. Haciendo a sus corazones latir más rápido ante la letra y la melodía. Su significado tan apropiado, tan hecho para ese momento.  
><em>

_Baja una de sus manos y entre sus cuerpos, desata la pulsera sencilla hecha de hilos que rodea su muñeca. La confeccionó ella misma, juntando sus colores favoritos en un amuleto que sabe le dará la suerte que necesitará y ella ha tenido.  
>Cierto. Su vida no ha estado exenta de problemas, como la de cualquiera. Ha sufrido, mucho. Siendo el dolor más grande la pérdida de su padre y la pena enlutada de su madre.<br>Pero se siente agradecida, en momentos así valora su existencia y todos los aspectos que la conforman. Él es uno de ellos. Uno cálido y casi, casi perfecto._

_Cierra la pulsera azul, morada y blanca alrededor de su muñeca. Él observa fascinado, sonriendo todo el proceso. Y después se besan, con tanta suavidad que sus cabezas flotan muy encima de sus cuerpos._

_Es una promesa simple para otros. Para ellos quedará firmada permanentemente en la oscuridad de aquel Mustang rojo._

Meses después de esa reunión en casa de Rosalie, sentada en la enorme cama de mi habitación, acaricio un tanto ausente aquella cadenita. El paso del tiempo la ha mantenido intacta gracias a que ha estado guardada lo que parece una eternidad en una caja con muchas otras cosas, dentro de una bolsita de raso rojo.  
>Todos son recuerdos. Pequeños y no tanto. Papeles, fotografías y en medio de ellos, esa delgada cadena.<p>

Fue una de las pequeñas cosas que me ayudaba a recordar otros momentos, a él. En esos años en que Edward a mi lado no era más que una memoria que dolía pero era demasiado hermosa para olvidarla.

Podría sacarla de su lugar y ponerla alrededor de mi cuello otra vez. Como el símbolo que nos representa y aún más en un día como hoy. Pero luego de pensarlo un momento, decido dejarla ahí. Dentro de esa caja, justo al lado de la pulsera que él conservó todo este tiempo.

Después de todo, es el sitio que le corresponde. Junto a esa desgastada pulsera.  
>Es un reflejo de lo que somos nosotros y los sentimientos que llevamos por dentro. La sencillez de nuestra entrega, años atrás.<br>Su corazón y el mío, juntos. Como será hasta que el tiempo lo diga. Sé, con los ojos cerrados que será mucho. Tanto que, cuando veamos hacia atrás, necesitaremos recurrir a estos recuerdos para ayudarnos a rememorar nuestra historia.  
>La historia de un chico y una chica, una historia entre millones, en la que sus destinos se juntaron cierto día cálido a la orilla del mar. Esa en la que a pesar de la fuerza de sus sentimientos, más tarde, vieron como sus caminos les dirigían a lugares distintos. Y creyendo que todo habría resultado en otra vida, fueron sorprendidos y puestos uno delante del otro en esta.<br>Sólo un par de años más tarde.  
>Y hasta hoy.<p>

Ahora, no habría finales tristes. No mientras estuviera en mis manos y las de él asegurarlo. Nadie se iría, él no sería quien se alejaría ni hoy ni mañana, tampoco yo. Porque, esta vez y no como la pasada, no le permitiría hacerlo.

Vuelvo a poner la caja dentro del armario y cierro sus puertas.

Miro mi imagen por última vez en el espejo. El maquillaje suave sobre mi rostro. Mi cabello en un moño –pretendiendo ser casual, relajado– a un lado de mi cuello, cayendo en rizos largos sobre mi pecho. El vestido color crema pálido muy claro, cubriendo hasta mis rodillas. Más perfecto imposible.

Sonrío. Porque soy feliz y completa. Porque agarraré mi felicidad con brazos, manos y uñas. Y hoy, el tiempo y el día correctos habían llegado.  
>Salgo de la habitación, los tacones de mis sandalias haciendo eco sobre los escalones mientras bajo las escaleras y me dirijo hacia donde me espera él. Mi novio, mi amigo, mi amante y en unas horas más, <em>mi marido. <em>Después de lo que parece una vida entera.

_Mío._

Doy un último suspiro al salir al jardín. Nuestros amigos y familia rodean el pasillo por el que camino en medio de una música suave. En el extremo, él. Vestido tan ligeramente como yo: pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca.

_Mío._

Tomo la mano que extiende hacia mí, apretándola suavemente. Susurro un hola que responde con un beso en el dorso de mis dedos. Sonríe con la satisfacción brillando en su rostro.

Y vuelve a comenzar. El nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia. Bajo un arco de flores y el sonido suave de piano y guitarra. Con sus ojos sin despegarse de los míos. Y con la promesa irrompible a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, hoy renovada.

Años después el destino había vuelto a unirnos. Y en esta vida o en la siguiente, siempre sería suya. Así como él, mío.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>No puse FIN, porque en mi cabecita y puntualmente para esta historia, para ellos dos jamás lo habrá- Ya queda en la imaginación de cada una :-)

(*) Gastaría una eternidad  
>Esperando por el momento correcto<br>Ahora que estás cerca  
>el tiempo ha llegado al fin<p>

(1) Es ahora o nunca,  
>ven sostenme bien fuerte<br>Bésame, cariño  
>Se mía esta noche<p>

Ambas estrofas pertenecen a la canción _It's now or never_ de _Elvis Presley._

Extensa, larga, MUY LARGA _**Nota de Autor.**_

Quiero dar las gracias: (cuidado que es harto, el melodrama me llegó fuerte…)

A mi amiga **Ebrume** por sus consejos, paciencia –a pesar de los malos días- disposición y tirones de oreja. Eres la mejor Beta. Eres una chica con mucho talento. Gracias por hacer que esto se vea como está y enseñarme tanto.  
>A todas y cada una de las personas que han apoyado esta historia desde el principio. Cuando era solamente un One-Shot participando en TeenageDreamsTwilightContest. Esto creció tan lindamente. Un segundo lugar no siempre es perder ;)<br>Lectoras activas, nuevas y anónimas: gracias. Por la paciencia al esperar cada actualización, el buen humor y la sinceridad. Por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones, etc. Creo que en este mundillo de (y en la literatura en general, redes online, etc) quienes publicamos no somos mucho si no hay comunicación, si no hay esa participación e intercambio tan divertido y singular que se da entre uds y nosotras quienes escribimos (y me incluyo en el "uds", ya que por sobretodo, soy una lectora crónica tanto de fics como libros xD).  
>Una historia es muy poco sin lectores. Aunque estos sean contados con los dedos de las manos. Sigamos haciendo que esto crezca :-)<br>Gracias a mi gente más cercana, a mis amigas, mis mitades, mis Pepitas grillo, mis bichas, hermanas perver y compañeras de peladas de cable. Todas uds saben quienes son. Las amo.

Por último, gracias porque con esto–y no soy perfecta, todo lo contrario: inexperta y con errores- he aprendido muchísimo, he conocido y sigo haciéndolo.

Agradecimientos finalizados –LARGOS, por cierto, espero no me hayan mandado al diablo aún jajá (y si se me quedó algo en el baúl, lo siento-el sueño me pone lenta).

Quiero invitarlas a seguir ahí.

Sí, porque esto termina pero… sigue ¿Cómo es eso? Puede que haya uno o dos Outtakes. Pueden ser sobre el futuro de estos dos personajes o ese pasado adolescente y lleno de hormonas (como algunas me comentaron que les gustaría ver) Todo depende de lo que quieran uds también, claro. Hay tanto para crear *-* Si alguna tiene sugerencias sobre esto, adelante. Soy toda oídos ;-)  
>Por supuesto, en los díassemanas que vienen estaré publicando más historias. Lo sé, lo sé. Lo dije la vez pasada: ahora están completamente listos. Algunos one-shots nuevos que han ocupado mi cabecita y creatividad este último tiempo. Como siempre digo: Dios bendiga la opción **Alerta de Autor**. Con ella pueden ser las primeras en enterarse de todo xD Pruébenla ;-)

Y hablando de nuevas historias, les dejaré el link de un **One-Shot** escrito en conjunto con mi querida amiga, **Francyskitta**.

**Summary: **_Ella era mi cura y verdugo. Y era mía. Aun cuando los únicos testigos hayan sido paredes mudas, una habitación oscura y nosotros mismos. Definitivamente, el karma existía. La vida me estaba castigando. Mi turno había llegado._

Y para leerlo pueden ir aquí (recuerden juntar los espacios)

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7779033 / 1 / Absolucion _ y _ Condena

Están más que invitadas. Y recuerden dejar su huella (siempre que les guste). Por cada una de ellas les llegará un Edward por la noche ¿cómo la ven? ;-)

Me voy feliz porque apareció Robsten (sépanlo, mis queridas, me encantan) Y a propósito ¿alguna otra reconoció un pequeño elemento en la historia que pertenece a ellos? Pista: es un nombre, es una mascota, es un perrito y es adorable xD

**ATENCIÓN**: si FF no las deja dejar reviews desde sus cuentas, intenten hacerlo de forma 'Anónima' (dejándome sus nombres y correos al final si gustan, así puedo responderles). Borré una Nota de Autor antigua y quizás el sistema cuente sus comentarios como ya hechos anteriormente. Eso y que la página ha estado actuando medio rara estas semanas.

Nos leemos.

Denisse


	6. Outtake 1: Símbolos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de S. Meyer.

¡Hello! Un pequeño trocito de dulzura y que sé yo ¿toque _cítrico?_ que termina en una peculiar sorpresa, todo extraído directamente de la vida de estos nenes, felices enamorados *suspiros*:')  
><em>Ebrume<em>, mi beta y amiga: gracias.  
>.<p>

.

.

**Outtake:** Símbolos._  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

Paso mi mano suavemente por el pecho desnudo de Edward. Mis dedos juegan con algunos de los vellos claros que crecen ahí, trazando pequeñas figuras sobre su piel.  
>Sigo con mi inspección, subiendo con mi mano y mirada hacia su clavícula, su cuello y tomando el lóbulo de su oreja.<p>

Un pequeño gemido sale de su boca cuando no lo resisto y acercándome más, lo tomo entre mis dientes. Muerdo despacio, muy despacio la piel blanda. De esa forma que sé disfruta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurra con la voz rasposa por el sueño. Elevo el rostro, no sin antes respirar profundamente la fragancia que esconde el hueco entre su cabeza y hombro. El aroma propio de su cuerpo.  
>Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, pero una de sus manos sube por mi pierna hasta quedar sobre mi cintura.<p>

—Estudiándote.

Ahora ambas manos están sobre mis muslos, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras estoy montada sobre sus caderas. A pesar de la ropa interior que me cubre, puedo sentir toda la extensión de su anatomía bajo la mía.

Tan suave y firme a la vez.

Su rostro permanece impasible, sus pupilas aún escondidas de mi escrutinio. Sin embargo, sus manos se han unido a las mías y realizan su propio estudio sobre la piel de mis piernas.

Toco sus hombros, bajo, bajo y llego a sus antebrazos. Como siempre sucede tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo acerco a mis labios.

Dejo un pequeño beso sobre la marca que compartimos. La misma que conservo cerca de mi hombro derecho.

—No sabes como amo cuando haces eso. —Me observa con los ojos entrecerrados, siempre intensos y fijos en mí.

—¿Esto? —beso nuevamente el tatuaje, una, dos y tres veces. Y en esta última, lo recorro con la punta de mi lengua en una caricia mínima. Asiente, con sus palmas presionando despacio mis muslos.— Amo verlo en ti.

—Siempre debió estar en el lugar que le correspondía, como tú. Nunca dejaste de ocuparlo.

Sé a qué se refiere, a las palabras en su piel y a mi lugar en su corazón. A su lado.

Han pasado diez años desde que se marchó por primera vez a Londres y el pensar en ello trae una sensación de nostalgia. Una incomodidad en mi pecho y garganta. Pero pasa rápidamente al recordar que después de cuatro años de separación, él había vuelto a mí. Y aquí, a siete años de nuestro reencuentro podía disfrutar cada día del placer de tenerlo conmigo.  
>El tatuaje que compartiéramos años atrás —ese que nació cuando ambos teníamos dieciocho años— y él en un arrebato había intentado borrar, ahora está más nítido que nunca. La tinta negra y letras cursivas, entrelazadas una con la otra.<p>

Según él, algo que siempre debió ser y que ahora era más significativo que nunca.

—_Live and learn_—susurro y planto un último beso en aquel lugar.— Lo amo. Pero, ¿sabes qué amo más?

Niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿A mí? —sube sus manos, recorriendo mis nalgas y mis caderas dando un breve apretón.

—Además —río. Tomo su otro brazo— Esto —acaricio con mi nariz y labios el símbolo que adorna su piel. Dos pequeñas argollas, señal de nuestra unión y recientemente, una tercera y más pequeña entre ambas.

—¿Crees que a ella le guste tanto como a ti? —pregunta mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndome sonreír ante lo adorable de su expresión. Ocurre siempre que tocamos este tema. Cierro los ojos ante el roce de sus palmas sobre mi abdomen, bajo mi camiseta.

Luego miro hacia abajo, al contraste que la piel de sus manos masculinas crea con la mía, mucho más suave y tersa en esa zona. Me maravillo con la reverencia de cada toque, la delicadeza y cariño con que sus dedos índice y pulgar recorren mi bajo vientre. En círculos, rodeando mi abdomen en toda su extensión —ya un poco más grande a estas alturas. Y suben, suben lentamente hasta el borde de mis senos para repetir el viaje.

—¿Ella? —asiente sin dejar de mirar mi abdomen o el movimiento de sus manos. No estoy segura, ni de lejos, cual de los dos. Estirando su cuello deja un beso en mi ombligo. Se sienta, acunándome entre sus brazos, enredando sus manos en el cabello de mi nuca. Murmurando sobre la piel de mi mentón.

—Él. Ella. Es la misma pequeña persona que amaremos con locura —planta un beso en mi labio inferior— No me imagino como será —otro beso en mi labio superior— Si tendrá mis ojos o los tuyos…

—Los tuyos —ladeo mi cabeza, dándole todo el acceso que desea a mi cuello y la piel bajo mi oreja. Roza con suavidad y lentitud, pasando el borde de sus dientes y luego plantando los mismos pequeños besos.

—He pensado en su cabello, lo que es bastante loco —ríe despacio.

—¿Sí? —susurro, él asiente sin detenerse. Ahora centrado en la piel que baja por mi clavícula.

—Cuando pienso en… él o ella, veo una pequeña figura sin facciones definidas aún. Pálida y con cabello oscuro, ondulado… —sus manos llegan al valle entre mis senos, acariciando ahí con una de ellas en tanto la otra se pierde bajo la camiseta. Tocando directamente la piel sensible de que rodea mi pezón.

—Oh Dios…

—Tiene tu cabello. Me gusta pensar en eso, en cuánto se parecerá a ti.

—Sigues… —susurro— sigues refiriéndote al bebé como 'ella'.

—Quizás tenga una leve preferencia hacia la idea de tener una 'ella'… —sus palabras se oyen amortiguadas cuando me envuelve con su lengua. No sé en qué momento la camiseta ha dejado de cubrir mi torso, pero no me importa al sentir como sus manos se mueven sobre mi cintura, mi espalda y un poco más abajo.  
>Y sus labios absorben la punta de uno de mis senos, haciendo que la sensación doblemente intensa se clave en mi pecho y viaje por mi vientre, descendiendo.<p>

Reímos al detenernos por un momento en el que me alzo un poco más sobre mis rodillas y bajo mi ropa interior por mis muslos. Y pierdo el equilibrio, sintiendo mi cuerpo caer hacia adelante al tener la prenda enredada en mis pies. Volvemos a reír, sus manos me afirman por la cintura. Su boca no deja de moverse ni besarme.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, lo observo sin pestañear durante unos segundos. El peso de la intensidad hace que todo parezca estar en silencio, dejando esta cama y a nosotros dentro de una burbuja.

Habíamos pasado tanto. Amor, risas, errores, distancia, lágrimas, experiencias y aquí estábamos, luego de aprender aquellas cosas que la vida simplemente arroja en el camino.

Empujo su cuerpo hasta dejar su espalda recostada sobre la sábana. Beso su vientre, sobre su ombligo y recorro con mi lengua toda la extensión de su pecho, me estiro sobre él todo lo que el tamaño de mi vientre me lo permite. El sonido retumbando en su garganta al morder muy suavemente uno de sus pezones y su clavícula produce escalofríos en la piel de mis brazos y espalda.

Comienza a crecer un poco más en mi mano, cuando lo tomo entre nuestros cuerpos y muevo mi palma a lo largo. Rodeando el extremo y volviendo. Él gime, alto. Entrecerrando sus ojos, pero nunca perdiéndome de vista. Ni mi rostro, ni el trabajo que mis dedos están haciendo en él.

Luego, son nuestros gemidos juntos los que se oyen en el silencio. Cuando con mi mano lo guío hacia dentro. Y lo envuelvo, con algo más húmedo y cálido.

Él nunca deja de observarme. No cuando me alzo un poco y me dejo caer, o cuando mis caderas se ondulan hacia adelante y retroceden. Si no es mi rostro, es la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos brillan ante la fascinación de ver como él entra y sale de mí en cada movimiento. O como una de sus manos se posa en mi cadera y la otra en mi vientre. Sube lentamente sobre él, llega al espacio entre mis senos y descansa en mi hombro.

Y empuja mi cuerpo hacia abajo con suavidad pero con precisión. Entierra un poco sus dedos en mi cadera y sonríe el ver como ladeo mi rostro, apoyo mis manos en su abdomen y aumento la velocidad. Leve y erráticamente hasta observar con placer como finalmente cede.  
>Como palabras entrecortadas salen de sus labios. Una mezcla ardiente entre maldiciones, obscenidades y sutilezas; sobre mí, mi cuerpo y el suyo unidos. Y el vaivén de mis senos y caderas, que murmura "está por volarle el cerebro".<br>Uno de sus dedos baja hasta donde mi cuerpo rodea al suyo y presiona ahí. Deja su cabeza caer completamente hacia atrás y muerde su labio inferior, soltando una maldición cuando mi intimidad se ajusta con fuerza, apretándolo. Enfoco mis ojos en el techo blanco. Y grito corto y fuerte.

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones erráticas es interrumpido por mi risa al sentir otra presión completamente distinta venir del interior de mi cuerpo. Y no es él que aún descansa —deliciosamente— en el mismo lugar.

Frunce el ceño, observándome interrogante. Pero se une a mis risas luego de palpar mi abdomen, con su mano bajo la mía.

—Ella…

—O él. Se movió —suelto otra risa y siento mis ojos humedecerse.

—No puedo creer que haya… Es decir, nosotros estábamos…

—Lo sé —asiento. Sin dejar de soltar pequeñas risas, ni de abarcar con mis manos mi vientre. Especialmente la parte baja que es donde nuestro bebe ha dado su primer saludo.

Estoy suavemente recostada sobre mi espalda, con su cabeza bloqueando mi vista, mientras su frente se posa sobre la redondez de mi estómago. Reparte pequeños besos, lo recorre con la punta de su nariz y le habla. E incluso le canta, con voces ridículas que me hacen volver a reír y no parar.

—Sólo cuatro meses y medio más, pequeña —susurra sobre mi abdomen— Sólo eso y no te volveremos a molestar ni perturbar tu sueño matutino.

Un beso más ahí, otro en mi corazón y un último en mis labios. Más largo, más lento, más húmedo. Y vuelve a mi vientre.

Y es una de las cosas más maravillosas que he visto y que podrían haberme sucedido en la vida.

.

.

.

Primer Outtake de los prometidos en el último capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y sí, viene otro en camino. Está formándose entre un vistazo al pasado adolescente o al futuro :O. ¿Qué será mejor? Díganme en un comentario, con su expresión sobre este pequeño capítulo "adicional" :-)  
>Una señorita pulguilla quería "un buen lemmon", espero esto califique :-( *risas*<p>

Muchas, muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews que siguen llegando. Adoro ver su respuesta a esta historia tan especial para mí.

**Aviso:** hay una nueva historia publicada en mi perfil, se llama _**'Encantada'**_ y no tiene nada que ver con la película de Disney, pero me han dicho es algo así de dulce jaja, invitadas a pasar por ahí ;-)

Nos leemos.

Denisse.-


	7. Outtake 2: Declaraciones

**Disclaimer**: no me pertenecen los personajes, el vocalista o la letra de la canción. Todo a sus respectivos autores/dueños, etc.

Gracias a Ebrume, como siempre :-)

.

.

**Outtake 2: Declaraciones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En algún momento,__ entre los años 1994 y 1995. _

—¡Es una broma!

Él negó con rapidez, sonriendo completamente fascinado por la expresión de la chica. Siempre era así cuando ella sonreía. Sus ojos oscuros se agrandaban, parecían iluminarse o incluso hacerse más brillantes. Y ante eso, su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

La amaba. Lo sabía desde hace un tiempo y aunque el sentimiento provocaba confusión en su interior —no sólo por ser algo nuevo, también porque cualquier tipo de incertidumbre lo descolocaba— se sentía… bien.

La calidez superaba cualquier otra cosa.

Las palabras no habían salido jamás de sus labios y no encontraba apuro alguno en decirlas. Quizás… quizás pronto, cuando la situación lo ameritara. Cuando fuera algo tan natural como caminar de la mano por la orilla del mar o ver alguna película abrazados en el sillón de su casa.

—Ni siquiera te gustan... tanto. Quiero decir —ella volvió a mirar los boletos entre sus dedos delgados—. ¡Son ellos!

—Pensé que quizás podría gustarte la idea de ir —intentó mantener un tono neutral, casual. No la engañaba. Ella volvió a mirarlo y su sonrisa volvió a idiotizarlo. Se acercó a él, subiendo suavemente las manos por su torso. Recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos desde la pretina del pantalón hacia borde del cuello de su camiseta. Luego su quijada y el cabello que colgaba sobre sus orejas.

—Sabes que me encantan —susurró y sonrió, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y además el hecho de que tú hagas esto por mí…

Él se apoderó de su cintura, sintiendo la delgadez de su figura, blanda y suave bajo aquella blusa blanca que había estado llamando su atención durante toda la tarde. Sobretodo mientras jugaban en la orilla del mar, salpicando agua con sus manos y pies, y logrando que la prenda clara se volviera aún más transparente por la humedad. Dejando entrever aquel brasier color negro que…

Su línea de pensamientos se cortó al sentir aquella boca dulce sobre la suya.

—Mereces la gloria.

—¿Tú vas a traérmela? —atrapó su labio superior, suave muy suave. El estremecimiento cálido provocado al oír el gemido entrecortado salir de ella, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y llegó hasta la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Luego su risa corta, aguda, lo llenó de una ternura que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Que sólo salía con ella.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué?

Fingían. Ella, escándalo al oír su pregunta. Él, inocencia. Ambos sabían a qué se refería. Y las sensaciones que estallaron dentro de aquel automóvil fueron imposibles de ignorar.  
>Porque unos segundos después las ropas cayeron, aquella misma boca dulce lo estaba envolviendo justo donde perdía la cordura y el mundo se derritió.<p>

.

.

Ella saltaba, reía, cantaba a gritos y alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza. Él simplemente reía y tarareaba con ella.

La voz sedosa de Robert Smith se mezclaba con las guitarras eléctricas, el golpe de la batería y el ruido unánime de una multitud de jóvenes tan extasiados como la pareja que se balanceaba de un lado a otro entre ellos.

Mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, una mano a cada lado de sus caderas. Su espalda fina pegada a su pecho y su cabello revoloteando cerca de su rostro.  
>La mezcla de su natural olor a perfume floral con el del humo de los papelillos que pululaban encendidos entre las manos de quienes los rodeaban, se colaba por su nariz. Y por supuesto, el mismo aroma que emanaba de sus cuerpos.<br>Enterró su nariz un poco más entre los rizos castaños de la parte de arriba de su cabeza, recorrió su oído izquierdo, la parte baja de éste y el borde de su cuello.

Era deliciosa en más sentidos de los que su cuerpo y mente jóvenes podrían jamás llegar a comprender. Tenía la certeza de que, a pesar de cualquier cosa que sucediera e incluso con un mar de distancia entre ellos, su corazón jamás dejaría de sentirlo.

—Te amo —susurró por primera vez. Y al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, estuvo convencido: ella no le había oído. Parecía seguir hipnotizada por la música y el escenario muchos metros adelante.

Sin embargo, una vez las almas se unen y aunque nuestros ojos y oídos parecen estar ignorantes a esto, son ellas mismas las que lo sienten.  
>Porque la joven, pequeña y más frágil entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y con la melodía de aquella canción susurró con nadie más que él en su mente.<p>

_—However far away, I will always love you._ _(*)_

.

.

.

**N.A****  
><strong>  
>(*) <em>Por muy lejos que esté, te amaré siempre.<em>

Canción: Lovesong – The Cure.

Vean la letra completa y óiganla, es herrrrrmosa. Y sí, la banda que estaban viendo era esa misma. Lo que logran la ficción y sus poderes jajá.

Ok. Corto, pero es algo que siempre quise escribir, capturar el momento. Esa…fue su primera "declaración". No sé si muchas notaron o recuerdan el detalle de que ellos jamás dijeron sus sentimientos en voz alta, los 'te amo' y todo. ¿Lo demostraban? Claro, era más que obvio. Pero no fueron dichos frente a frente y con todas sus letras hasta después, cuando volvieron a verse.  
>Eeeentonces ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, está dedicado a todas ustedes que siempre han brindado su cariño y apoyo a esto. En serio, muchas veces muchas gracias.<br>Les tengo una propuesta, espero les tinque tanto como a mí y no me salga el tiro por la culata jajá. El asunto es el siguiente y ojalá no sea malinterpretada. La historia tiene hasta el momento 85 lindos, maravillosos reviews *aplausos* gracias por ello :') Y como autora de ella sería muy, muy lindo si este capítulo-outtake pudiera llegar a los 100. Llámenlo 'deseo personal'. No soy de aquellas que piden comentarios y sólo esta vez quise "permitírmelo", pero creo que lo amerita y ¿en verdad? Se vería y sería súper cool. Lo admito xD Esta es, hasta ahora, una de las cosas más especiales que he hecho…  
>Bueno *suspiro* ¡ya lo dije! Ahora la otra parte del trato es (y también me entusiasma mucho llevarla a cabo, créanme). Quien aporte el review número 100 tendrá el absoluto derecho a elegir una escena, situación, momento, etc de esta historia que le gustaría ver, el cuál será el tema para el próximo outtake. ¡Ta-dá!<br>¿Les parece? :D Así también conozco a las nuevas lectoras, han llegado muchísimas y me ponen toda curiosa, queridas amigas anónimas.  
>En mi perfil de FB está el banner creado por miss Vee para The One That Got Away, por si quieren verlo. Es hermoso…<p>

Nos leemos. ¡Abrazos!

Denisse.-


	8. Outtake 3: Mío

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de S. Meyer.

_Ebrume_ es la mejor beta :-)

_._

.

.

**Outtake 3: **Mío

_._

.

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time…  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_(*)_

_._

_._

— ¿Recuerdas…?

— ¿Algo en particular?

Los dedos de tu mano derecha no dejan de jugar con el borde de mi camiseta, mientras que los de tu mano izquierda están atrapados entre los míos.

Rozas con suavidad la piel de mi cadera, provocando esa sensación deliciosa que nace siempre que me tocas. Es un poco de calor, un poco de cosquillas y otro poco de comodidad ante algo que mi cuerpo conoce tan bien. Algo que ya es parte de mí. Porque tú lo eres.

— Mmm… —cierro los ojos, buscando en mi memoria—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez?

— Oh, te refieres a la primera vez que… —uno de tus dedos se cuela bajo la tela de mi ropa y hace pequeños círculos en mi piel desnuda, provocando. Me derrito un poco contra tu pecho.

— Sí… Quiero decir, no. Me refiero a… ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

— ¿En serio crees que podría olvidar eso? —te siento sonreír contra mi sien.

Me encojo de hombros y río. Y sigo jugando con los dedos de tu mano, recorriendo con las yemas de los míos la superficie dura y lisa de tu anillo de matrimonio.

— No lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Un par de años? Eso no es mucho tiempo…

— Pero es un tiempo considerable.

— Puede ser, pero… —plantas un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos en silencio, interrumpido sólo por nuestras respiraciones. Y es tu silencio el que me lleva a alzar mi torso y voltear mi rostro hacia el tuyo.

Estás aquí, tan cerca. Y tu rostro ahí, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

La belleza y claridad de tus ojos jamás han dejado de asombrarme. Creo, incluso, que podrían pasar muchos años más y nada cambiaría.  
>Seguiría sintiéndome como la adolescente que era cuando te conocí, prendada por completo de aquel chico cuyo cabello reflejaba los rayos dorados del sol.<br>Después de todo, en mi interior sigo siendo ella. Con pensamientos cursis y embobados. Con las mariposas en el estómago y las risitas escapando de mis labios cada vez que tu imagen viene a mi mente.

Pienso que cualquiera lo sería al tenerte. Al estar así, contigo. Acostados en el sofá de nuestra casa, del hogar que ha sido testigo y refugio de tantos momentos. De risas y lágrimas. De la simplicidad de los desayunos dominicales en familia o noches cálidas, en la intimidad de las sábanas, piel contra piel.

Y es aquí, entre tus piernas, sintiéndome completamente segura, cálida y amada entre tus brazos que lo veo.

_Amor._

—Puede ser que pase mucho tiempo, —susurras, tomando mi rostro entre tus manos—. Pero creo que voy a amarte durante cada minuto de él. De la misma forma que siempre lo hecho, quizás con más intensidad que antes.

Me inclino hacia ti, lanzo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te beso. Tu labio inferior descansa entre los míos de inmediato. Es placentero saber que siempre ha sido de esta manera. Que aquello que dicen sobre _"encajar como dos piezas perdidas de un mismo puzle"_, es cierto.

Y me dedico a acariciar. Con mi boca, la tuya. Con mis dedos, las hebras del suave cabello que cubre tu nuca.

— Mmm… —sonríes contra mis labios, luego, dejas un pequeño beso en la esquina derecha de estos—. Eres suave. –Recorres con más besos cortos el borde de mi mandíbula. Sonrío al saber hacia dónde nos guía esto. Me entrego en el momento al saber que la punta de tu lengua ha entrado al juego, rozando con delicadeza la piel de mi cuello—. Y eres muy, muy dulce…

Volvemos a caer sobre los cojines del sofá, entre caricias, risas y besos…

…que son interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

— Demonios. –exclamas en voz alta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Río ante tu expresión, pero por dentro siento la misma pequeña frustración al ser detenidas nuestras intenciones.

— ¡Lo oí! –grita con voz clara y fina, a medida que avanza a paso rápido a través del pasillo. Su figura pequeña y delgada se asoma por un costado de la entrada de la sala.

De inmediato, apoyas tu mentón sobre uno de mis hombros y miras en su dirección.

No puedo evitar sonreír al estudiarla. El cabello recogido en una desordenada trenza que alcanza su cintura, las mejillas rojas por el calor y una tarde completa al aire libre, sobre su bicicleta. Hay un rastro de arena todavía pegado a sus rodillas, seguramente debido a las horas que ha pasado con sus amigas en la playa. Ama estar cerca del océano tanto como nosotros.  
>Nos observa con el rostro ladeado hacia la izquierda y ambas manos apoyadas en sus caderas –siempre has dicho que es algo que heredó de mí. El resto de sus rasgos, son en su mayoría tuyos.<br>Desde el color de su cabello, hasta aquel pequeño lunar en la parte trasera de su cuello. Por supuesto, cada una de las veces que he dicho esto en voz alta, lo rebates diciendo que es por lejos hermosa. Que si hay alguien a quien atribuir su belleza, es a mí.

Cuando sus labios empiezan a formar un pequeño puchero, sé que estás vencido. Nunca has podido aguantar mucho si está involucrado.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— Papá ha dicho que soy un demonio… —abre sus ojos, como intentando darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Decido permanecer en silencio, aguantar la sonrisa que está por aparecer y disfrutar del show.

— ¿Es eso lo que oíste? —murmuras, sé que también estás a punto de reír.

Ella asiente, acercándose lentamente hacia donde nos encontramos. Dejas un último beso en mi hombro y nos acomodamos para dejarle un lugar a nuestro lado.

— Me siento muy, muy ofendida —susurra, reclinando su cabeza en mí regazo. Esta niña es la luz de tus ojos. Y la dueña de un carácter que, a sus once años, ya sabe cómo utilizar.

Si al ser más pequeña sus encantos no hacían más que tenernos enredados en torno a su dedo meñique, a medida que los años pasaron el efecto ha dado forma a una personita única que ama seguir siendo la regalona de su papá. Porque se adueñó de la mitad de tu corazón desde que sentiste una de sus pataditas a través de la piel de mi vientre. Sé que al mirarla, no haces más que recordar aquellos momentos. La expectativa de ser padres por primera vez y de conocerla, enseñarle todo lo que el mundo tenía para mostrar.

— ¿Alex? –murmuro, tirando suavemente de una mecha suelta de su cabello.

— ¿Uhm? –levanta el rostro, dejándonos ver sus hermosos ojos pardo claro. Una mezcla perfecta entre tus verdes y mis marrones.

— No te quitaste las zapatillas antes de entrar a la sala.

—Ups —suelta una risita, mostrando una expresión entre traviesa y avergonzada. Su espontaneidad e independencia son su mejor característica. Y fueron sus mejores aliadas cuando, a sus seis años de edad, quiso comenzar a practicar el piano.

Estabas sobre la luna. Y no puedes negarlo, heredó tu talento.

Ella -el fruto de nuestro amor- y esta pequeña familia que formamos, son lo más hermoso que hemos hecho juntos.  
>Cada momento vivido y compartido, cada meta lograda e incluso, aquellas que quedaron en el camino pero nos dejaron experiencias que nos han hecho crecer.<br>Y tú, la persona que me ha complementado más de la mitad de mi vida.

Con su cabeza sobre mi regazo y sus pequeños brazos rodeando nuestras piernas, lo veo una vez más.

Esto es lo mejor que alguna vez pudo pasarme. Y lo mejor que alguna vez ha sido mío.

.

.

.

_(*) Mine - Taylor Swift._

¡Hey!

Hace mucho tiempo, tenía pendiente escribir un último outtake en la historia de estos personajes. Y con éste tierno y cotidiano momento, me despido de ella.  
>Espero les haya gustado y dejado ese sabor dulce de saber que ¡fueron felices! Varias querían ver a hijohija de E&B, pues ¡fue una niña! Jajá.  
>Tómenlo como una manera de agradecer la acogida que le han dado a la historia. Tanto a las lectoras que estuvieron desde el principio como a las nuevas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Y espero sus comentarios, por última vez ever… *snif*<p>

Pequeño paréntesis publicitario: _All my heart_ es mi nueva historia y sólo lleva 3 capítulos. En general, tiene un aire muy parecido a esta, así que, si les tinca, pueden pasar y vemos qué opinan ;-)  
>Y si quieren algo de humor, la cuenta <em>Hayley's Lambs<em> tiene una historia bien especial llamada _¡No es justo!_ Si la leen, verán por qué la califico de especial xD Sólo lleva un capítulo arriba, así que están a tiempo de pescar toda la diversión, _yeah. _Pueden encontrar el perfil entre mis autores favoritos.

Ok. Eso sería todo por hoy. Cerramos esta etapa y nos vemos en una nueva. O en twitter, siempre estoy ahí, es _/kapriiwhooosh_agreguen sin timidez :-)

_D.-_


End file.
